<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuroko no Magic by my_own_liver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143500">Kuroko no Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_liver/pseuds/my_own_liver'>my_own_liver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Merlin (TV) Fusion, Crossover, Himuro is Morgana, Kagami is Arthur, Kuroko is Merlin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_liver/pseuds/my_own_liver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Seirin. A boy that will, in time, father a legend. His name: Kuroko.</p><p>A.K.A. the Kuroko no Basket/Merlin rewrite that I didn't ask for, but my brain gave me anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dragon's Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My brain decided to go off while I was in the shower the other day, so welcome to the BBC Merlin rewrite/Kuroko no Basket crossover I didn't ask for but my brain gave me anyway! I don't think any previous knowledge of Merlin is required. This is a literal rewrite of the show, but I will be making some personal improvements throughout (*cough* canon merthur *cough*) and adding some extra KnB flair. </p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had just begun to dip beneath the horizon as Kuroko emerged from the woods, bathing the white stone walls of Seirin Castle gold. The soft rustle of dead leaves was replaced by the crunch of gravel as he stepped onto the well-worn road to the city. He adjusted the pack on his shoulders, the soft flutter of his pulse the only sign of his excitement.</p><p>The outer wall of the city loomed above him. Two guards stood on either side of the main gate, their armor emblazoned with the golden dragon of the Kagami family crest. Dwarfed by the arched gate, Kuroko could only stare in awe at the organized chaos of Seirin City. </p><p>People surged around him like a river - more people than he had ever seen at once. And they all seemed to know exactly where to go. A group of children ran laughing through the street, ducking under carts and darting around pedestrians and livestock alike. The city was alive.</p><p>Kuroko knew next to nothing about the city, but the rising spires of the castle peeked over every roof, his destination never out of sight. He had to dodge more than one rogue elbow as he navigated the growing crowd - a downside of being rather easy to miss. The jovial energy of the lower town faded into something more subdued as he made his way to the castle. </p><p>Following the flow of people, Kuroko found himself just outside a large square. A stone staircase led to the entrance of the palace on the other side. All eyes were trained on a balcony where a man in a sweeping red cloak stood tall, his expression severe. The simple golden circlet on his brow glinted in the evening light. A steady drumbeat sounded as two guards led a man in rags onto a central wooden platform.</p><p>“Let this serve as a lesson to all,” the man’s deep voice cut through the chatter of the crowd. “This man, Tanimura Yusuke, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of our land, I, Kagami Naoto, King of Seirin, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death.”</p><p>Kuroko’s blood ran cold. The convicted man leveled his gaze at the king, never once looking down, even as the guards forced him to his knees.</p><p>“I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.”</p><p>The relentless pound of the drums resumed as the executioner lifted a heavy axe over his head. A flash of dark blue in one of the castle windows caught Kuroko’s gaze. Someone had turned away rather than watch the scene unfold. </p><p>In that moment, Kuroko was grateful he could not see over the shoulders of the people around him. The weighty thud of the axe against the block was enough to turn his stomach. </p><p>Unfazed, the king continued. “When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Seirin freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!”</p><p>His mind still reeling, Kuroko found the King’s proclamation hard to swallow. He did not see much worth celebrating in that moment. And it appeared he was not the only one.</p><p> A single anguished cry rang out across the square. An old woman, her face haggard and tear-stained, stepped forward. She called up to the King.</p><p>“There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic. It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son!” Her voice broke on the last syllable, then grew raspy and venomous. “I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.”</p><p>The King shouted for his guards to restrain her, but they were too late. A great wind swept around her, carrying her whispered chant over the crowd. In a flash, she was gone. Nothing left but fluttering leaves and dust. </p><p>Sorcery.</p><p>Kuroko kept his eyes on the ground as he slipped around the edge of the square, fleeing the scene as quickly as possible. Asking a guard for directions to the palace apothecary, Kuroko passed through another archway and up a narrow stair. A wooden door stood ajar at the top. With a quiet knock and greeting, Kuroko stepped inside.</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>The room was large. Several tables stood in the center covered in books, bottles, and instruments of all sorts. Shelves lining the walls were piled with vials, their labels yellowed with age and barely legible. A staircase on the far side of the room led to a balcony lined with bookshelves where a tall woman, clearly absorbed in whatever task she was completing, seemed not to have noticed him. Kuroko was used to going unnoticed, but he felt rude for intruding.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Garcia-san?”</p><p>The woman jolted upright with a shout. She tripped in her haste to turn around, crashing through the flimsy wooden rail and plummeted towards the floor.</p><p>Kuroko felt the hum of magic beneath his skin before he could react. Time seemed to slow. Glancing around the room, he pulled a bed across the floor with a flick of his eyes to break her fall. She landed with a muffled thud, shielding her face from the falling debris.</p><p>“What did you just do?” she shouted as she ungracefully rolled from the bed. “Tell me!” She insisted when he did not immediately reply.</p><p>Kuroko’s stomach sank. The thud of the axe echoed in his ears. “I do not know what happened.”</p><p>She looked from the bed to the broken rail, halfheartedly combed her fingers through her long blonde hair in an attempt to tame it. “If anyone had seen that…”</p><p>Kuroko’s nails dug into his palm. He tried to keep his face neutral. “That was nothing to do with me.”</p><p>She scoffed. “Listen, kid. I’m not an idiot. I know what <em> that </em>was. I just want to know where you learned how to do it.”</p><p>“Nowhere.”</p><p>“Then how do you know magic?”</p><p>“I do not.”</p><p>“Where did you study?”</p><p>“I have never studied magic or been taught.”</p><p>“And you expect me to believe that?” Her voice pitched higher with each question, her frustration apparent. </p><p>Discomfort washed over Kuroko at the continued interrogation. He needed to be small, out of sight. But she would not look away. “I do not know what you want me to say.”</p><p>Leering down at him, she crossed her arms. “How ‘bout we start with the truth.”</p><p>“I was born like this.”</p><p>“That's impossible!” She snapped. Carding her hands through her hair, she groaned, then paused, as if remembering something. “Who are you anyway?” she asked, her tone more confused than anything else.</p><p>Kuroko slipped off his pack and rifled through its contents. He pulled a folded piece of parchment out and offered it to her. “I have this letter.”</p><p>She squinted at it, then grumbled in annoyance as she patted her pockets absentmindedly. “Must’ve dropped my glasses when I fell.”</p><p>“In that case, I am Kuroko Tetsuya.”</p><p>She gave him an appraising look. “Kana’s boy?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday.”</p><p>Kuroko spotted the dropped glasses and picked them up, offering them to her. “It is Wednesday.”</p><p>“Oh...good to know.” She laughed as she wiped the lenses with the hem of her sleeve. “Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there.” She nodded toward the lone door along the back wall. “Not much, but it’s yours.”</p><p>He paused, hands gripping his pack tighter. “Does this mean you won’t mention…”</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively. “My lips are sealed.”</p><p>Relieved, Kuroko ducked his head and crossed the room. </p><p>“Hey, kid.” </p><p>He glanced back at her, surprised to see a wry smile. She perched the glasses back on her nose.</p><p>“I should say thank you.”</p><p>With a nod he turned and pushed open the door. He dropped his bag on the floor as he sat down on the cot. The room was nearly as large as the home he grew up in. Crates and barrels had been shoved aside to make room for his bed. The floor could use a sweep, but it was cozy. </p><p>The muffled sounds of the city drifted through the window. He crossed the room and pushed open the shutters. Here above the chaos the air was cool and crisp, and the twinkling lights of Seirin were laid out before him like a mirrored reflection of the night sky. He exhaled slowly as he rested his chin in his hands, content to watch the tiny figures winding their way through the streets below.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Having cleared up the worst of the mess from her fall, Alex dropped onto her one comfy chair and opened the letter the boy had given her earlier. The parchment was thick and heavy in her hand. </p><p>
  <em> My dear Alex,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every parents’ fate to think their child is special, and yet I would give my life that Kuroko were not so. Ours is a small village, and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. I have cared for him as best as I can, but he needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I know I am asking too much. I beg you, keep him safe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kana</em>
</p><p>The candle on the table fluttered in the breeze from the open window. She folded the letter, her eyes drifting to the closed door across the room.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Himuro rested his head against the cool stone of the castle wall, eyes staring unseeing out over the square. His fingers brushed the soft velvet of his sleeves, the deep blue fabric nearly black in the moonlight. He slowly pulled the night air into his lungs. The sight of the axe still wedged in the block was enough to set off another wave of nausea.</p><p>“Tatsuya.” </p><p>The crisp click of polished boots on the stone floor pulled him from the window. Himuro braced himself.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>The King stepped into the moonlight. “What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?” His voice was soft and laced with concern. Funny he could not extend that empathy beyond the castle walls.</p><p>“I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration,” Himuro replied, voice clipped. The King rolled his eyes, his displeasure obvious on his creased features. Himuro looked back out the window as he bit back another retort. “That poor mother,” he added quietly.</p><p>“It was simple justice for what he'd done.”</p><p>Himuro scoffed. “To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone.”</p><p>The King’s jaw tensed. “You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like.”</p><p>Himuro could feel the air shift. He knew it was a sensitive subject. The intensity in the King’s dark eyes would have scared off most, but Himuro was not willing to back down so easily. </p><p>“How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?”</p><p>“Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Mbaye.”</p><p>“I told you! I want no part in these celebrations.” </p><p>“I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect, at least respect our kingdom’s finest singer.”</p><p>The King spun on his heel and swept out of the room. Himuro knew a tactical retreat when he saw one. And he was never one to hold back. </p><p>“You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create,” he called after him, his taunt echoing in the empty room. </p><p>He collapsed back with a sigh. Let the festivities begin.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The night was quiet as Lady Mbaye hummed the song she planned to sing at the upcoming banquet. She did not like setting up camp like this out in the woods. The cold was not good for her voice. With a sigh she began to remove the pins holding up her hair.</p><p>Something rustled just beyond the flimsy canvas walls of her tent. </p><p>“Hello? Hiraiwa?”</p><p>Her guard lifted the tent flap and bowed. “Lady Mbaye.”</p><p>“Is all well?”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Seirin late tomorrow. I'll be outside if you need me.”</p><p>She thanked him and turned back to her hair, graceful fingers meticulously untangling it. She began to hum once more.</p><p>Her hands faltered at the sound of a sword being drawn. She could hear Hiraiwa call out, but there was no reply. She moved to call him again, but her voice caught in her throat. A figure loomed in the entrance of her tent. An old woman, eyes cold as stone. </p><p>Lady Mbaye jumped back, knocking over her stool, her heart beating furiously against her ribs.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>The woman did not answer in any language Lady Mbaye recognized. The syllables were harsh and guttural. She lifted a straw effigy in one hand, a knife in the other. With another shout she stabbed the effigy, and pain pierced Lady Mbaye’s chest. She tried to scream, but no sound escaped. Again and again the knife cut into the doll, and she collapsed. </p><p>Everything went dark.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kuroko...Kuroko… </em>
</p><p>Soft morning light caught the dust motes drifting in the air as Kuroko woke. He blinked sleep from his eyes as he took in the unfamiliar room. His room. Who had called him? He didn’t recognize the voice. He leaned back against his pillow listening intently, but the voice was gone. A dream.</p><p>Alex stood over the table, yawning widely as he emerged from his room and nodded hello. She gestured at a bucket with the stack of papers in her hand.  </p><p>“I got you water. You didn't wash last night.”</p><p>“Sorry, Garcia-san.”</p><p>“Alex, please. Help yourself to breakfast.”</p><p>Kuroko sat at the table, dubiously eyeing the watery porridge in his bowl. He was not one to complain, though, especially as his own culinary skills were not much better. </p><p>Absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice the way Alex watched him out of the corner of her eye, or how she gently nudged the bucket with her elbow. It tipped off the edge of the table, water splashing over the rim. Magic hummed from within him, his quick glance enough to freeze the bucket in place. Alex gasped, and their eyes met. They stared silently at each other for a moment then back to the bucket.</p><p>It clattered to the floor.</p><p>“How did you do that?” She asked incredulously. She looked more impressed than displeased, but Kuroko still found the intensity of her attention disconcerting. “Did you incant a spell in your mind?”</p><p>“I don't know any spells.”</p><p>“So what did you do?” Her voice quieted. “There must be something.”</p><p>“It just happens,” he replied, not wanting her to continue this line of inquiry. A mop leaned against the far wall next to a few other tools. Kuroko grabbed it and began to clear up the water. </p><p>“Well, all I know is we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here.” Alex placed a small sac and bottle on the table. “Hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Siki, and this is for Sir Koji. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“And here,” Kuroko could hear the grin in her voice as she slid a plate across the table. On it was a sandwich of meat and cheese on thickly sliced bread. “No good working on an empty stomach, kid.”</p><p>“Thank you, Alex-san,” he replied. </p><p>“Off you go. And Tetsuya,” her voice grew serious, “I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.” </p><p>The cold unease he felt at the execution crept up his spine. </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It was pleasant enough work making deliveries for Alex. He kept to himself as he wandered the castle halls. Preparations for the upcoming feast had the entire palace in a flurry of activity. Kuroko did his best to stay out of their way, but the servants were kind enough to point him in the right direction, though he may have startled a few of them when he asked. </p><p>On his way back to the physician’s quarters, Kuroko passed through the castle wall and by a training ground of some kind. Several knights were sparring in the yard. Kuroko slowed to watch. He had heard stories of Seirin’s legendary knights. He and the other village children had spent many hours fighting imaginary dragons in the countryside. </p><p>A group of men off to the side caught his attention, their booming laughter bouncing off the stone wall of the castle. From the way his hair stood on end, he figured it best to avoid them.</p><p>“Where's the target?” one of them drawled. He was big. Even compared to the other soldiers he stood a few inches above the crowd. If his stature weren’t enough, his bright red hair distinguished him quite clearly from the others.</p><p>The other knights laughed in response, their eyes trained on a servant standing off to the side.</p><p>“There, Sir?” the servant replied as he gestured to a round target at the edge of the yard. His voice shook, clearly terrified. Kuroko’s mouth twisted into a frown.</p><p>“It's into the sun,” the redhead replied with an impatient sigh.</p><p>The servant glanced up at the sky. “But, it's not that bright.”</p><p>“A bit like you, then?” he quipped in response. The other knights laughed.</p><p>“I'll put the target on the other end, Sir,” the servant acquiesced. He darted over to the target and lifted it off its stand. The large disc of solid wood looked like it weighed more than the body lifting it. The surface was painted green and marred by the scars of old projectiles. He hoisted it up higher and carried it toward the wall.</p><p>“This'll teach him,” the ringleader snickered to the knights behind him.</p><p>He slipped a dagger from his belt and threw it at the target. It landed with a dull thud, the tip of the blade buried deep.</p><p>“Hey! Hang on!” the servant shouted in surprise. His brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“Don't stop!” the knight scolded.</p><p>Kuroko balled his fists, nails biting into his palms. </p><p>The servant took a few steps back. “Here?”</p><p>“I told you to keep moving!” He tossed another dagger, this one landing farther off center. “Come on! Run!”</p><p>The knights jeered as he threw dagger after dagger. The servant ducked his head behind the target as he shuffled back and forth across the field, their taunts growing louder. </p><p>“Do you want some moving target practice?” the redhead called to the other knights.</p><p>The servant tripped, and the target slipped from his grasp, rolling towards Kuroko. He stepped on it to stop it travelling further. The servant looked up at him, startled.</p><p>“That is enough.” Kuroko’s voice was level and neutral as he looked up at the knight. </p><p>The smile plastered on the ringleader’s face faltered. “What?” </p><p>“You've had your fun, my friend.”</p><p>He stepped up to Kuroko, towering nearly a foot taller than him. “Do I know you?”</p><p>“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”</p><p>“So I don't know you.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But you called me ‘friend’,” his tone was light, but Kuroko sensed the threat beneath the words.</p><p>“That was my mistake.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>“I'd never have a friend who could be so cruel.” The redhead blanched, mouth dropping open. The other knights walked over, flanking their leader. Kuroko turned and started to walk away before things got out of hand. </p><p>The bully snorted. “Or I one who could be so clueless.”</p><p>Kuroko paused.</p><p>“Tell me, Kuroko, do you know how to walk on your knees?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Would you like me to help you?”</p><p>“I would not.”</p><p>“Why? What are you going to do to me?”</p><p>“You have no idea.” Real tough guy provoking someone half his size. He hated it. If he could just use his gift for one second, he could send this guy packing without even breaking a sweat. </p><p>“Be my guest! Show me what you’ve got. Come on! Come oooooon.” It was quite the sight, this hulking figure whining for him to take the bait. The servant cowered on the ground, too afraid to move.</p><p>For a brief moment the ringleader looked back to the other knights for validation. An opening. Kuroko darted forward and landed a solid hit on the man’s abdomen. He huffed in surprise and grabbed Kuroko’s arm, twisting it behind his back.</p><p>“I'll have you thrown in the dungeon for that,” his voice was equal parts incredulous and affronted.</p><p>“Who do you think you are? The King?”</p><p>“No. I'm his son. Kagami Taiga.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kuroko... Kuroko… </em>
</p><p>The now familiar voice woke Kuroko the next morning, bruised and sore on the cold stone floor of the palace dungeon.  </p><p>Kuroko jumped up. That did not sound like a dream. </p><p>His cell was empty other than the loose pile of hay he spent the night on and a bucket in the corner. A thin beam of light cut through from the tiny window at the top of the opposite wall. Peering through the bars of the cell door, Kuroko tried to find the source of the voice, but there was no one there. </p><p>
  <em> Kuroko… </em>
</p><p>The voice called to him through the floor, louder than before. He knelt down and pressed his ear to the ground.</p><p>“Tetsuya!” Alex’s shout caught him off guard. Kuroko stood, brushing the hay from his clothes. </p><p>“Alex-san.”</p><p>She barreled into the cell. “What was that? The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot. We’ve all wanted to punch people, kid! Just do it like the rest of us and pick a fight down the pub. Not with literal royalty.”</p><p>Kuroko’s stomach twisted with guilt. His eyes fell to the floor. “I'm sorry.”</p><p>She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she collected herself. “You're lucky you’ve got me. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released.”</p><p>“Thank you very much. I won't forget this.”</p><p>She smirked. “Well, don’t go thanking me yet. There is a small price to pay.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko would never again underestimate the throwing arm of a small child. A rotten head of lettuce slammed against the wooden frame pinning him in place. Alex looked on from a nearby stoop, a grin plastered on her face as she snacked on an apple. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>An afternoon in the stocks had been the price to pay. His hands were shackled on either side of his head, and his back had already begun to ache from the unnatural hunched position he was forced into. A shake of his head sent several lettuce leaves to the ground with a sodden smack.</p><p>With a little wink she waved and sauntered off, following the herd of children searching for more rotten produce.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Kuroko noticed a familiar figure. Their eyes met, and the servant boy from the previous day flinched back, eyes darting to the side. A moment later he cautiously stepped closer and dipped his head in greeting. </p><p>“I'm Furihata Kouki. I'm the Lord Himuro’s manservant. We met earlier. You...helped me out.”</p><p>“Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, though I do not know if I was much help.”</p><p>His eyes glanced around the square before landing on his clasped hands. “I wanted to thank you for what you did. It was really brave.”</p><p>“I think it was more stupid than brave.”</p><p>“Maybe a little of both,” he smiled. “Did you actually think you could beat a real knight in a fight? I mean, Kagami's one of those real rough, tough, save the world kind of guys, and you...” his eyes went wide as his brain caught up with his mouth, “...you don't look like that,” he finished weakly.</p><p>“No. I would have been destroyed.” Kuroko flexed his arms as best he could. “Do you see these biceps?”</p><p>“I'm sure you're stronger than you look,” he replied generously. “Kagami’s a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero.”</p><p>“I am glad you think so. However, you are wrong about one thing.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Prince or not, what he did was not the act of a real knight.”</p><p>Furihata watched him out of the corner of his eye then turned back to the street. “You’re a funny guy, Kuroko.”</p><p>The hoard of children began taking up their places once more, baskets now full of their neighbor’s rotten vegetables.</p><p>“Oh, excuse me, Furihata-kun. My admirers are waiting.”</p><p>The shock of being addressed so politely wore off quickly, and he ducked away with a wave. Kuroko braced himself as a well-aimed tomato drenched the side of his face. It was going to be a long afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want some vegetables with that?” Alex asked innocently as she passed Kuroko his dinner.</p><p>Her tone was light, but Kuroko felt another flare of guilt. “I know you're still angry with me, Alex-san.”</p><p>“Your father asked me to look after you.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What did he say to you about your gifts?” she asked, emphasizing the final word. </p><p>“That I was special.” Kuroko parroted the words. </p><p>Alex nodded slowly. “You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was elemental, instinctive.” She almost sounded impressed. </p><p>“What's the point if it can't be used?”</p><p>She exhaled slowly. “That I do not know. Safe to say you are a question that has never been posed before, Kuroko Tetsuya.”</p><p>“Did you ever study magic?” He glanced up at her watching for a reaction. </p><p>A twitch of her brow suggested she knew something, but all she said was, “The king banned all such work twenty years ago.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Naoto made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons.”</p><p>“All of them?”</p><p>Her expression grew grim. “There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it.” She exhaled slowly then nodded to his food. “Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Mbaye. She needs it for her voice.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The halls were eerily quiet compared to the bustle of the town as Kuroko made his way up the spiral staircase and across the corridor to Lady Mbaye’s chambers. The cheerful buzz from the dining hall faded the deeper he went into the castle. </p><p>Her chamber was far more ornate than Alex’s. Pale green velvet curtains covered the windows lining wall to the left. A large wooden desk was placed before the fire, a shawl thrown carelessly over the mirror that stood upon it. A vase of vibrant purple flowers sat on the far end. </p><p>The room seemed deserted, so Kuroko stepped in to leave the vial for her. </p><p>An odd straw doll left on the desk caught his eye. It’s head was tied off with a loop of twine and several beads. There was something off about it, a whisper in the back of his mind telling him there was more than met the eye. He held it, but further examination revealed nothing.</p><p>A worn leather tome was next to it. Kuroko flipped through a few pages, but he did not recognize the language. The sound of steps from the hall set his heart racing, and he carefully laid the Lady’s possessions as he found them.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He whirled around. </p><p>Lady Mbaye was an elegant woman. Her deep purple dress swept soundlessly across the stone tiles as she stepped into the room. She stood tall and stared down her nose at him, her gaze suspicious.</p><p>Kuroko bowed and held up the vial from Alex. “I was asked to deliver this.”</p><p>Her dark eyes flicked from the bottle to his face as she reached for it. The hair on his neck stood on end. He did not want to linger. </p><p>With another bow he dipped past her and out into the hall. </p><p>His breathing returning to normal, Kuroko slipped out onto the street. But before he got far, a familiar voice called out to him from behind.</p><p>“How's your knee-walking coming along?”</p><p>Kuroko did not stop. He did not need to make another mess for Alex to clean up.</p><p>“Aw, don't run away!” The prince’s tone was mocking, and it set Kuroko’s teeth on edge. He hesitated.</p><p>“From you?” he asked. </p><p>“Thank God. I thought you were boring as well as dumb.”</p><p>“You are a bully.” He kept his voice even as he turned to face Kagami Taiga. “I just didn’t realize you were a royal one.” He glanced at the small posse of men following the prince. “I see you brought reinforcements this time.”</p><p>Kagami threw back his head and laughed. “I could take you apart with one blow.”</p><p>“I could take you apart with less.”</p><p>The prince’s eyes flashed at the challenge. He grinned. “Alright, then. Show me what I can expect from a serving boy like you.”</p><p>The knights jeered as Kagami postured in front of him. He stared down at Kuroko. </p><p>Kuroko knew he couldn’t beat the prince in an actual fight, but only a coward or an idiot would challenge a single unarmed peasant. Someone needed to put him in his place. And he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He stepped forward, meeting Kagami’s gaze.</p><p>“What a coincidence. I also wanted to face you. One-on-one.”</p><p>A toothy smile broke out across the prince’s face. “Here you go, big man.”</p><p>He tossed Kuroko a mace, but he did not catch it. It fell to the ground with a clang. The knights cackled and slapped Kagami on the back as they taunted Kuroko. </p><p>Kuroko slowly bent to pick up the weapon. He had no intention of using it, nor any idea how really. He gripped the weapon in his hand and matched Kagami’s stance.</p><p>“Prepare yourself,” he said.</p><p>“I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth.”</p><p>“And how long have you been training to be an idiot?” Kuroko replied coolly.</p><p>Kagami paused, lowering his mace. “You can't address me like that,” he huffed with an incredulous smile. </p><p>“I apologize. How long have you been training to be an idiot, My Lord?” Kuroko gave a small bow. </p><p>The grin on Kagami’s face twisted into something a little more feral.</p><p>He struck out with his mace, slicing down above Kuroko’s head. Kuroko dodged the blow, continuing to evade his strikes as he stepped backwards. He led Kagami to a market stall, eyes darting around for something he could use.</p><p>The pair dance around a table, Kuroko tossing a basket into his face. Kagami lashed out with the mace again, and Kuroko ducked, backing into a vegetable cart. A head of cabbage bore the brunt of the strike as Kuroko fell, landing hard on his shoulder. Kagami leapt over the table, mace raised. </p><p>“You're in trouble now,” he laughed.</p><p>Kuroko caught sight of several tools hanging from the top of the stall. With a flick of his gaze he looped the chain of the prince’s mace around a sickle’s blade. He darted away from Kagami in the moment it took to untangle his weapon. </p><p>Kagami lunged again. This time Kuroko magically shifted an empty crate across the ground. Kagami stepped into it and banged his shin. He cried out in pain as he stumbled. Kuroko darted to the far side of the stall, magic humming at his fingertips now. A spare rope lying on the ground pulled taught to trip up his pursuer.</p><p>Mace raised, Kuroko stood over Kagami. The prince’s eyes blazed with fury.</p><p>“Do you want to give up?”</p><p>“To you?” he spat.</p><p>“Do you want to give up?” he repeated calmly.</p><p>Kuroko felt her gaze before he caught sight of the physician in the crowd, her disappointment apparent. In that moment of hesitation, Kagami grabbed a broom from the ground and struck Kuroko’s stomach. He forced him to the ground, and almost instantly hands latched onto his arms. Two knights pinned his limbs back and began to drag him away.</p><p>“Wait. Let him go.” Kagami waved them off as he stepped up to Kuroko. The men released their hold on him. “He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one.” </p><p>He gave Kuroko a once over. “There's something about you, Kuroko. I can't quite put my finger on it. Strong guys, weak guys - they always have a scent to them. But you? You don’t smell like anything.” With a last curious look he turned, waving for his cronies to follow him back to the training yard.</p><p>The crowd soon dispersed, and Kuroko ducked away from the market to avoid the furious merchants. Alex had already started back to the apothecary. Kuroko trailed behind her, not wishing to unleash her fury while they were in public. </p><p>The door to the apothecary had barely slammed shut before Alex turned on him. “How could you be so foolish?!” </p><p>“He needed to be taught a lesson.”</p><p>“Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!”</p><p>“I am no one. I have nothing. I am powerless. If I can't use my magic, I am no more than a ghost.”</p><p>Kuroko continued into his room without a second glance. She was right. He knew it. But at times it was like there was fire in his veins. Everything was always controlled. He needed to make himself small, but for once in his life he didn’t want to hold back. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t living.</p><p>He threw himself on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. </p><p>Alex followed him into the room a few minutes later, a medical basket in her hands.</p><p>“Alright, kid. Sit up. Take your shirt off.”</p><p>Kuroko complied. He could feel the bruises already forming on his shoulders and back. Alex sat next to him and pulled a clean cloth from the basket. She uncorked a small vial and poured it onto the cloth. </p><p>“Do you know why I was born like this?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“No.” She began to clean the scratches on his shoulder.</p><p>“Am I a monster?”</p><p>She froze. Placing a hand on his cheek, she turned his face so he was looking directly at her. “Don't ever think that.” In all their time together Kuroko had never seen her look so serious.</p><p>“Then why am I like this?”</p><p>She turned back to her basket. “Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me.” She poured a potion into a tiny cup. “Take this. It will help with the pain.”</p><p>Kuroko bit his tongue. Who else could there be?</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kuroko...  </em>
</p><p>The voice did not wake Kuroko this time. It whispered to him in the dead of night as he lay awake in his bed. It was weaker than when he was in the dungeon but more insistent. </p><p>Curiosity finally got the better of him. He slipped into his boots and jacket, sneaking past a half-naked, snoring Alex. As he shut the apothecary door behind him, he glanced at the blanket dangling off her bed. With a gentle sweep of magic, it slid up over her shoulders. The night was cold. </p><p>
  <em> Kuroko…  </em>
</p><p>He followed the call of the voice down the wrought iron stair to the dungeons. He shivered as he recalled the previous night spent within the damp stone walls. Two guards hunched over a table, distracted by a game of dice. Kuroko blinked, sending the dice clattering across the floor. The guards ducked down to gather them with a curse, and Kuroko snuck by.</p><p>The voice seemed to be emanating from a dark tunnel behind an old gate, the door conveniently left ajar. He grabbed a torch from the wall and stepped into the shadows.</p><p>
  <em> Kuroko... Kuroko... </em>
</p><p>The voice grew more powerful with every step down the path. The walls shifted from smooth stone to rough hewn rock. Eventually the tunnel opened up into an expansive cavern, almost as large as the castle itself. He shivered, the cold, damp air settling in his bones.</p><p>A raspy laugh echoed through the chamber.</p><p>“Kuroko.” </p><p>No longer an echo in his head, Kuroko scoured the cave for the source of the voice. </p><p>“Where are you?” he called. </p><p>“Here I am!”</p><p>A giant scaled creature flew up from the depths of the shadowy chasm, it’s golden wings spread wide. </p><p>A dragon.</p><p>It landed on a large outcropping of rock in front of Kuroko. Huge talons gripped the worn stone, each one larger than a sword. Kuroko stepped back in surprise, but the creature did not seem aggressive. It laughed.</p><p>“How small you are for such a great destiny,” it remarked. He had found the dragon. And it talked.</p><p>Remembering himself, Kuroko considered the creature’s words. “What do you mean? What destiny?”</p><p>“Your gift, Kuroko, was given to you for a reason.”</p><p>Relief washed over him, and he stepped eagerly towards the dragon. “So there is a reason.”</p><p>“Kagami Taiga is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion.”</p><p>The statement posed more questions than answers, but Kuroko did not want to be rude. He was facing a dragon. “Right.”</p><p>“But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike.”</p><p>“I do not see what this has to do with me.”</p><p>“Everything. Without you, Kagami will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.”</p><p>Kuroko had never considered the possibility of meeting a dragon before. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. Awe, definitely. Surprise. Apprehension. He hadn't expected irritation. The riddles and mysterious prophecies were one thing. Telling him his destiny was bound to Kagami Taiga was an entirely different beast.</p><p>“You must have this wrong.”</p><p>“There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't,” the dragon replied cryptically.</p><p>“I'm quite serious. If anyone wishes to teach him a lesson, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll gladly help.”</p><p>The dragon grinned, its pointed teeth flashing in the torchlight. “None of us can choose our destiny, Kuroko, and none of us can escape it.”</p><p>“There must be another Kagami Taiga because this one is an idiot.”</p><p>“Perhaps it's your destiny to change that.”</p><p>With that the dragon leapt from its perch, the chain dangling from its back leg clanking as it flew off deep into the cavern. His annoyance quickly faded to pity. Perhaps the dragon was a fearsome creature, but to be left chained underground seemed a particularly cruel punishment.</p><p>Troublesome destiny or not, at least Kuroko would see the sun when he woke. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Despite his late night wandering, Kuroko still managed to wake before Alex the following morning. He stepped into the main room, and with a resigned sigh, he began to collect the various articles of clothing spread across the tables and on top of her shelves. </p><p>“Morning, kid,” she grumbled as she rolled from her bed. Kuroko averted his eyes when he realized she was not wearing any trousers. He tossed her a spare pair he had just grabbed from the floor.</p><p>“How are there clothes everywhere and none on you?” he asked. </p><p>She shrugged and thrust her leg into the pants. “It just happens.”</p><p>“By magic?” </p><p>She snorted. “Something like that.” Stumbling across the room she grabbed a pot and began to make some tea. “When you’re done nagging me about my life choices, I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Lord Himuro. Poor boy’s suffering from nightmares.”</p><p>Kuroko grabbed a pair of underwear from under the table and tossed it into the laundry pile. “I know the feeling.”</p><p>After he finished tidying the apothecary, Kuroko walked up the curved staircase to Lord Himuro’s chambers. He entered through the open door and attempted to make himself known as Himuro walked past him and behind a changing screen.</p><p>Kuroko had heard rumors of the Lord Himuro’s beauty from the castle servants, but even their hushed admiration had not done him justice. He was graceful and elegant. Not a movement seemed out of place. But beneath that, Kuroko sensed something more lethal. He was a notable warrior after all, apparently good enough to hold his own against the prince. </p><p>“You know, I've been thinking about Taiga. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that tunic, will you?”</p><p>Kuroko grabbed the tunic on a nearby daybed and handed it over the screen. </p><p>“I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast. Right, Furihata?”</p><p>Kuroko’s stomach sank. He was not Furihata, and he had clearly missed the opportunity to introduce himself. Overwhelmed with the feeling he was intruding somewhere he wasn't supposed to be, Kuroko turned to leave, deciding it would be best to remove himself from the situation before it became complicated. </p><p>“Well, does it?”</p><p>“Mm-mmm.” He replied tightly, looking back and forth between the screen and the door. He just had to slip out and no one would know he had been there.</p><p>“If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't. So do you know what that means?”</p><p>“Mm-mmm.” He inched closer to his escape as quietly as he could.</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>Himuro peeked over the edge of the screen, but Kuroko was able to lift a cloak in time to hide his face.</p><p>“Here,” he replied in his best Furihata impersonation.</p><p>“It means I'm going by myself.”</p><p>As he turned back Kuroko dropped the cloak and hastened to the door.</p><p>“Can you come here? I need some help with this fastening.”</p><p>Kuroko froze. To his relief Furihata chose that moment to enter the room, confusion written across his face.</p><p>“Furihata?” Lord Himuro called again. </p><p>“I'm here,” Furihata replied. As he stepped forward he silently mouthed to Kuroko. <em> What are you doing here? </em></p><p>Kuroko shrugged, and held up the vial from Alex. Kuroko motioned to the changing screen, then darted to the door, leaving the vial on the table. He ducked outside just as Himuro came out from behind the screen dressed in a midnight blue tunic, pale arms visible through the sheer sleeves.</p><p>“So, it's whether I wear this little tease…” He observed himself in the mirror for a moment then reached into his wardrobe. With a sly smile he turned to Furihata, “or give them a night they'll really remember.”</p><p>With a sigh of relief Kuroko fled down the hall, happy to have escaped.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It seemed all the people of Seirin had gathered in the Great Hall for the banquet. Kuroko stuck to the outside edge of the room, content to watch the revelers from a distance. Kagami was there joking with the knights, their conversation lost in the buzz of music and the clatter of plates on the table. </p><p>Despite the bustling, boisterous atmosphere, the entire room came to a standstill as Lord Himuro made his entrance. He swept through the arched doorway, head held high, as though the entire party had been waiting for him. His tunic was a deep burgundy, anchored by a golden cuff around his neck. The fabric draped over his chest, leaving his shoulders exposed while the oversized sleeves trailed on the stone floor behind him. The golden belt cinching his waist was masterfully crafted to look like a dragon wrapping around his body. The torchlight flickered, catching the delicate strand of blood red gemstones decorating his brow. </p><p>Kuroko continued to stare at Himuro as Kagami approached to greet him. Furihata appeared at his shoulder. </p><p>“Lord Himuro looks great, doesn't he?” He beamed at the pair of them.</p><p>Kuroko smiled, happy to see a familiar, non-royal face at the banquet. “Yes.”</p><p>“Some people are just born to be kings,” he sighed. </p><p>Kuroko sent him a quizzical look.</p><p>“Oh, that’s just what Riko said. I don’t know actually. Besides, who'd want to marry Kagami, right?”</p><p>“He <em> is </em> one of those rough, tough, save the world kind of men.”</p><p>Furihata laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Oh! Kuroko, I wanted to introduce you to some of the other servants tonight. Hey, Fukuda! Kawahara! Come meet Kuroko.”</p><p>Two cheerful looking serving boys bounded over to join them.</p><p>“So this is the tough guy that took on the prince, huh?” Fukuda, the slightly taller of the two, dropped an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders. “Man, you must be crazy. He’s like twice your size!”</p><p>“What a way to make an entrance though,” the other boy added with a grin. “Welcome to Seirin Castle by the way! You ever seen anything like this?” He gestured to the feast spread on the table before them. </p><p>“No, I haven’t,” Kuroko replied. It was safe to say he had never seen so much food at one time, let alone the finery of the nobles attending. </p><p>Kuroko watched amused as the three boys joked and traded gossip about the members of the court, but their conversation was cut short by the celebratory horns signalling King Naoto’s entrance. Everyone settled into their place at the tables, and the servants took up their post along the walls. The King made his way to the center of the chamber.</p><p>“We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Mbaye of Shinkyo.” He swept his arm to the side as the Lady in question entered the room. She dipped into a curtsey, and the crowd broke out into applause. The bards began to play as the Lady took her place in the center of the hall. </p><p>Her voice was angelic. The song began soft and swelled to fill the entire room. A shiver ran down Kuroko’s spine. </p><p>Something shifted in his peripheral visions. As Lady Mbaye’s voice grew, the members of the court began to nod off. Heads dipped forward and eyes drooped closed. Her voice wasn’t just mesmerizing. She was singing a spell. </p><p>Kuroko pressed his hands over his ears and watched as a delicate lace of cobwebs formed over the enchanted nobles, now asleep on the table.The flames of the chandelier had been snuffed out, casting the room in shadow. </p><p>Lady Mbaye walked forward, eyes trained on Prince Kagami. The blade of a dagger flashed as she drew it from her sleeve. Drawing her hand back, she took aim. Kuroko’s heart thudded painfully against his ribs. She meant to kill Kagami.</p><p>Kuroko focused on the chain suspending the chandelier from the ceiling. It snapped, crashing to the floor and knocking her down, cutting her song short.</p><p>In the silence that followed, the court members began to stir, pulling at the cobwebs covering their faces. Kuroko watched as the enchantment wore off, and the Lady Mbaye aged before his eyes. Her flawless skin grew pale and creased, and her elegant braided updo came undone, long grey hair falling around her shoulders. </p><p>It was the mother from the execution, and her mission was not finished. She raised herself up enough to throw the dagger at Kagami. </p><p>Time slowed around Kuroko as he watched the knife spin through the air. He dashed forward and pulled Kagami out of the way. The dagger sliced into Kagami's chair as they fell to the floor. </p><p>With a strangled groan, the enchantress fell still.</p><p>King Naoto rushed to his son’s side as the pair stood. He turned to Kuroko, eyes shining. “You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid.”</p><p>“Oh, well…” Kuroko shifted under the gaze of the entire room. He attempted to shrink back, but the King reached out to him.</p><p>“Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded.”</p><p>“It is not necessary, Your Highness.” Kuroko bowed, refusing to meet the King’s gaze. </p><p>“No, absolutely,” he insisted. “This merits something quite special. You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Taiga’s manservant.”</p><p>“Father!” Kagami looked absolutely mortified. For once Kuroko had to agree with him.</p><p>Furihata and the other servants watched amazed as the crowd began to applaud. Their attempts to hide their laughter were poorly executed to say the least. </p><p>Kuroko looked desperately around the room, hoping there had been some mistake. That this was all some dream. He and the prince looked at each other, and by the despair in those red eyes, Kuroko knew there was no way out of it now.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Seems you're a hero, kid.” Alex smirked as she pushed open the door to his room later that night. </p><p>“Hard to believe, isn't it?”</p><p>She waved him off. “No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?”</p><p>“But...that was magic.”</p><p>“And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” He eyed her suspiciously. </p><p>“I saw how you saved Kagami's life.” Her grin grew wider at his obvious displeasure. “Perhaps that's its purpose.” </p><p>“My destiny,” he added dryly, remembering the dragon’s words.</p><p>“Indeed.” Alex stepped forward, dropping a wrapped bundle on his bed. “This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you.”</p><p>Kuroko rested it on his lap as he removed the cloth wrapping. The cover was worn leather held closed by a small metal clasp. He unlatched it and began to flip through pages of unknown runes and scribbled diagrams. Several loose pieces of paper slipped between the pages. </p><p>“This is a book of magic,” he whispered, his voice hushed with awe.</p><p>“Which is why you must keep it hidden.”</p><p>He cradled the book gently in his hands. For the first time in his life he had the chance to hone his gift, to develop it as he desired. He had not chosen to be born with magic, nor had he had any say in the path laid out before him, but perhaps now he could decide how he would answer the call.</p><p>“I will study every word.”</p><p>Kuroko gently shut the book as someone knocked on the door.</p><p>“Kuroko, Prince Kagami wants you right away,” a voice called from the other room.</p><p>Alex sent him a pitying look and jerked her head towards the door. “Your destiny's calling. You'd better go find out what he wants.”</p><p>With a world-weary sigh, Kuroko returned the book to its wrapping and headed off to answer the Prince’s call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Knight Valiant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seirin is hosting its annual sword fighting tournament, and knights from throughout the realm have come to compete. Armed with a magical shield, Knight Valiant will stop at nothing to take home the prize. It is up to Kuroko to stop Valiant's evil scheme before Kagami becomes the next knight to die by his shield.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are we all just going to ignore the fact that I left a couple accidental 'Arthur's in the last chapter? Absolutely. Hopefully this week we are Arthur-free, but no promises. </p><p>This one's got some good ol' fashioned sword fighting! Nothing really graphic, but wanted to give a heads up anyway. Also some snakes.</p><p>Thanks for the comments and kudos :) This is the most ridiculously self-indulgent thing, so the fact that anyone else enjoys just makes me super happy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shop was dark. The patrons kept their eyes trained on the ground as they walked. It was not the kind of place where you wanted to see or be seen. Standing a head above everyone else in the room, Knight Valiant strode past tables laden with colorful bottles and lush fabrics with a singular focus. He was not there to browse.</p><p>A short, burly man lurked behind the counter, a wicked gleam in his eye.</p><p>Knight Valiant nodded to him. “I understand you have a shield for me.”</p><p>The merchant tilted his head, motioning for him to come around the side. From behind a curtain he lifted a shield. It was painted yellow with three twisting serpents spiraling across the front. </p><p>“With your swordcraft and this shield, I guarantee you'll win,” the vendor whispered hoarsely. His excitement bled into his voice, but Valiant would not trust the word of a black market merchant alone. </p><p>“Show me how it works.”</p><p>The man’s lips curled back into a toothy grin. “Certainly.”</p><p>He held the shield close and hissed a spell. The three snake heads lifted from the metal at his summons, their tongues flicking out to taste the air. Six beady, red eyes landed on Valiant. </p><p>“When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield. A snake strikes. Your opponent will be paralyzed.” The merchant offered the shield to Valiant. “The snakes are now under your command. They'll do anything you tell them to.”</p><p>“Anything?” he asked. Valiant flinched back as one of the snakes lashed out at him. </p><p>“Just say the word.” </p><p>They both laughed as he settled the shield on his arm, then Valiant’s expression went cold.</p><p>“Kill him.”</p><p>Without hesitation, one of the snakes struck out from the shield, teeth sinking into the merchant's throat. His eyes went wide as he collapsed to the floor. </p><p>Knight Valiant was not the type to leave loose ends. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” </p><p>Prince Kagami watched unimpressed as Kuroko clumsily drew the sword from his belt. His borrowed chainmail sat heavily on his shoulders, and he could barely lift the weighty shield in his off hand high enough to cover his face. </p><p>“Would it make a difference if I said no?” Kuroko tried to keep the annoyance from his voice, but Kagami was making it incredibly difficult.</p><p>“Not really,” the prince admitted as he casually twirled his sword. </p><p>Kuroko adjusted his helmet and braced himself. He planted his feet in the soft dirt of the meadow. Kuroko was glad Kagami had taken him to the edge of the forest outside the castle to train. Here at least there was no one around to watch him flounder. </p><p>“Body. Shield. Body. Shield.” Kagami called out his strikes, each one followed by the resounding clang of metal on metal. Kagami advanced, forcing Kuroko back with each blow.</p><p>“Body. Shield. Head!”</p><p>“Head? Ow!” The helmet rattled around Kuroko’s ears as Kagami whacked him. </p><p>“Come on, Kuroko. You're not even trying,” he taunted as he tagged Kuroko in the back with his sword.</p><p>“I am." </p><p>“Once more. To the left. To the right. And left. Head.”</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Come on, Kuroko! I've got a tournament to win.” Kagami wheeled around, squaring up again. Kuroko couldn’t tell if it was agitation or excitement that kept the prince bouncing on the balls of his feet. </p><p>“Can we stop now?”</p><p>“Shield.”</p><p>Kuroko did his best to deflect the endless hits, but another strike to the helmet and he fell back on the grass, his helmet rolling off. He gazed up at the blue sky as the grass tickled his face, wondering how he ended up in this mess. Kagami bent over him, blocking his view.</p><p>“You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow.” </p><p>“Is it over?”</p><p>“That was just the warm up,” he replied with a devilish grin. “How's your mace work coming along?”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>How Kuroko managed to reach Alex’s apothecary in one piece he did not know. He stumbled through the door and stiffly made his way to the table, pieces of armor dropping to the floor as he went. </p><p>“So, kid, how was your first day as Kagami's servant?” Alex asked with a chuckle as she lazily shook a vial in her hand. </p><p>Kuroko squinted, bringing a hand to his head. “Do you hear clanging?”</p><p>She gave him a pitying look and motioned to the bench by the table. Sitting with a groan, Kuroko removed the last of his armor. Alex began to roughly massage his shoulders, her thumbs digging into the knots in his back.</p><p>“And don’t forget you’ve still got to master tournament etiquette by the morning,” she reminded him with a cheery grin.   </p><p>Kuroko caught sight of the book on armor he had pulled from the royal library. Reciting a simple spell, the book slid across the table and opened before him. </p><p>“Oi!” Alex slapped the back of his head. “What've I told you about using magic like this?”</p><p>“If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself.”</p><p>“Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?”</p><p>Alex had already bailed him out of prison once. Kuroko wasn’t sure if he could ask that much of her again. He looked back over his shoulder at her, genuinely curious. “What would you do?”</p><p>She bit the inside of her cheek. “Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes.” She grabbed his right arm and twisted it, stretching out his shoulder. He gritted his teeth.</p><p>“I save Kagami from being killed, and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?”</p><p>“I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun.”</p><p>His mouth pulled into a tight line. </p><p>“We all have our duties. Even Taiga.” She chided as she moved on to his left arm. He grimaced at the pain, but he could feel the muscles loosening as she worked. “He’s a future king. People expect a lot of him. He's under a great deal of pressure.” She bore down on his shoulder, and Kuroko felt something pop. </p><p>“That makes two of us,” he replied through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The following morning, Kuroko hurried after Furihata through town, his borrowed set of armor piled in his arms. The clang of a hammer on metal rang in the air as they came to the back of a thatched building. A column of smoke drifted from the large chimney rising above the roof. </p><p>“Is this your home, Furihata-kun?” </p><p>“Well, it’s actually my uncle’s place - he’s the blacksmith, but I’ve lived with him and my cousin since I was little,” he replied sheepishly. He pushed the door open and beckoned Kuroko inside.</p><p>"Thank you for agreeing to help me."</p><p>They stepped into a small, sparse kitchen. A table surrounded by four chairs took up most of the room. A small fireplace held several pots, though the logs were unlit. A few coats hung on pegs by the door, and a curtain separated the living area from what Kuroko assumed was the sleeping area. </p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't be of much help. Thankfully I know someone who is." </p><p>A girl with short brown hair sat in a chair in the corner. She stood and gave them both a once over. She was a little shorter than Kuroko, but her eyes were steely and her expression serious. Kuroko shivered. He had the same sense of foreboding as when he faced down Kagami the previous day. </p><p>“Hey, Riko!” Furihata greeted her with a wave. “Kuroko, meet my cousin Riko. She works in the royal armory.”</p><p>“So this is the new guy?” She nodded to Kuroko, crossing her arms.</p><p>Kuroko bowed. “Thank you for helping me.”</p><p>She sighed. “Looks like we’ve got our work cut out for us.” She nodded to the armor in Kuroko’s arms. “Well, come on.”</p><p>Kuroko hesitated, and Furihata offered him a sympathetic smile. “She taught me all about this stuff. She’s the best. I promise.”</p><p>Riko was nothing if not thorough. She explained each piece of armor as she dressed him. Furihata was content to take a seat and watch the lesson from a distance. </p><p>She clapped a hand on his upper arm. “So, on your arms you’ve got the?” </p><p>“Voiders,” he replied. She nodded. </p><p>“And over your chest?” She tapped the mail shirt he wore.</p><p>“Hauberk.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re starting to get it.” She turned to the table and grabbed the final piece of armor. “I guess even you know what to do with the helmet.”</p><p>“Yes. That one I had figured out.”</p><p>She grinned as she handed it to him. He placed it on his head. </p><p>“You really are good at this.” </p><p>“I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad.” She laughed weakly as her voice trailed off.</p><p>“I think it’s brilliant,” Kuroko replied. </p><p>She rubbed the back of her head, her cheeks dusted pink. “If you say so! We’ll find out tomorrow just how good a teacher I am. I’ll be keeping a close eye on the prince’s armor.”</p><p>“Yes, sensei.” </p><p>Furihata leaned back and laughed.</p><p>Riko glared at him. “You’re lucky Lord Himuro isn’t fighting, or I’d be watching you, too! We can’t have you making the family look bad.”</p><p>He immediately snapped to attention, cowering before her. She grabbed Furihata by the ear and hauled him up. “Now, Kuroko. Let’s see how well you can armor up someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“You do know the tournament starts today?” Kagami snapped as Kuroko struggled to fasten the vambrace on his lower arm.</p><p>“Yes, sire." Kagami had been on edge all morning, and he was making it hard to remember everything Riko had taught him the day before.</p><p>Kuroko stood on his toes to fasten the buckle of the curved piece of metal covering Kagami’s throat. Perhaps Alex had been right about the pressure. From this close Kuroko could see his eyes were puffy and bloodshot.</p><p>“Trouble sleeping?” he asked the prince. </p><p>“No,” Kagami replied defensively. </p><p>“Everyone gets nervous.”</p><p>“Will you shut up!”</p><p>Kagami had to bend down slightly for Kuroko to drape the cloak over his shoulders. He secured the fastening and stepped back to grab Kagami’s helmet.</p><p>“Do your best out there.”</p><p>“Aren't you forgetting something?” Kagami glared at him. Kuroko’s uncertain silence only made his irritation grow. “My sword.”</p><p>“Ah, of course. You'll be needing that.” Kuroko plucked the sword from the weapon rack and offered it to Kagami. He swiped the weapon from him and stalked off towards the arena, Kuroko trailing behind.</p><p>A large wooden structure had been constructed just outside the castle walls specifically for the tournament. Rows of seats lined the oval ring, and every single one was packed for opening day. A large board at the entrance of the tournament arena was covered in dozens of coats of arms - each one representing a different challenger. Kuroko remained by the knight’s entrance, peeking from around the post. </p><p>The competitors lined up before the royal box. Kuroko could see Furihata sitting beside Lord Himuro to the right of the King’s empty throne. His face was pale as he watched the knights file in.</p><p>King Naoto entered the arena, striding in front of the knights.</p><p>“Knights of the realm, it is a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Seirin. Over the next three days you will come to put your bravery and your skills as warriors to the test, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Taiga. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and they will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces.” </p><p>A servant opened the small chest next to the king revealing the glittering prize and eliciting a hushed gasp of awe from the gathered crowd.  </p><p>King Naoto continued, “It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether they are indeed a warrior or a coward. Let the tournament begin!”</p><p>King Naoto placed a hand on Kagami’s shoulder as he made for his seat. </p><p>“I trust you will make me proud.” </p><p>Kagami was in the first fight. Discarding their capes, the combatants put on their helmets and squared off. The cheering grew more frenzied as the two knights circled each other. </p><p>Having never seen the prince in a fair fight, Kuroko was impressed. The challenger came at the prince with a few good swings right away. Kagami deflected them easily enough, sizing up his opponent. </p><p>In a flash the tide shifted. Kagami spun out, sword cutting in front of the challenger’s throat as they stumbled back. Kagami was relentless. Sword, shield, strike, parry. Kuroko felt a flicker of sympathy for the other knight. </p><p>Ducking under his opponent’s sword, Kagami got in close and struck their head with his elbow, knocking the other knight back. He brought his blade to their throat, and they dropped their sword in submission. The stands shook above Kuroko with the force of the spectator’s excitement as Kagami raised his fist in victory. </p><p>Kuroko felt something akin to pride as he watched Kagami’s shield marker advance up the tournament master’s bracket, but he did not care much for the fighting. Fighting, even if just for sport, still didn’t sit quite right with him. </p><p>Of the initial knights, only a dozen or so were proceeding to the next day, none garnering quite as much attention as a man known only as Knight Valiant. For each step up the rankings Kagami made, Knight Valiant’s yellow shield was not far behind.</p><p>Kuroko watched out of the corner of his eye as Knight Valiant exited the arena, fresh off his last victory.</p><p>“Knight Valiant looks handy with a sword.”</p><p>Kagami grunted in reply as the man in question walked past their tent, pausing next to Kagami.</p><p>“May I offer my congratulations on your victories today.” He said, still slightly out of breath as he handed his helmet to his servant. </p><p>“Likewise.” Kagami nodded respectfully. </p><p>“I hope to see you at the reception this evening.” With that, Valiant continued on. </p><p>“Creep,” Kagami muttered under his breath.</p><p>A quiet laugh escaped Kuroko, and their eyes briefly met. Kagami's look of amusement quickly reverted to his usual air of gruff superiority. </p><p>“Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail,” Kagami listed as he dropped his sword and helmet in Kuroko’s hands.  </p><p>Kuroko sighed, gathering the other discarded pieces of armor the prince left in his wake. A list like that would take the efforts of several servants with more time and energy than he had to spare.</p><p>Thankfully, he was not a normal servant.</p><p>That evening, Kuroko found himself reclining in his room reading from the book of magic Alex had gifted him. He had read it cover to cover once already, but there was something about the illuminations on the pages and the elaborate script that amazed him still. He was planning to commit it all to memory if given the chance. </p><p>The extensive list of chores was proving easy enough to tackle with his new-found knowledge. Armor was being polished, laundry scrubbed in a large bucket, and Kuroko even had a whetstone sharpening Kagami’s sword without having to lift a finger. </p><p>That is, until Alex walked in. As she pushed open the bedroom door, the objects clattered to the floor. </p><p>Startled, she scanned the room. </p><p>“Are you using magic again?” she accused. </p><p>“No."</p><p>“What's all this, then?” She gestured to his messy floor, one hand on her hip. </p><p>Kuroko shrugged as he peeked over the cover of the book.</p><p>Alex narrowed her eyes, but didn’t press the matter. “I just came to tell you that supper's ready.”</p><p>Kuroko nodded, releasing a tense breath as she left. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Himuro saw little value in tournaments when he wasn’t allowed to participate. The king had insisted he remain on the sidelines to keep him safe, but it felt condescending to say the least. He maintained it was because he was the only one with a chance of defeating Taiga, but he was biased. </p><p>The successful competitors from the first day lined up in the Great Hall to meet the king. Himuro wore his most charming smile as he greeted each of them, though he cared little for what they had to say. There was, however, one unknown entity that was proving quite entertaining.  </p><p>“Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord.” His voice was deep, his accent giving an soft lilt to the words. There was a rugged handsomeness about him - a little rough around the edges but not unattractive. </p><p>King Naoto brightened. “I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style.”</p><p>“Well, as Your Lordship said, ‘To lose is to be disgraced’."</p><p>The king looked pleased as he clapped a hand on the knight’s shoulder. Himuro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As grand as he was, King Naoto was surprisingly easy to flatter. “I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lord Himuro, my ward.”</p><p>“My Lord.” Valiant bowed as he took the offered hand, kissing it lightly. Himuro could hear Taiga scoff down the line.</p><p>“I saw you competing today,” Himuro noted as he smiled demurely. </p><p>“I saw you watching,” Valiant replied without hesitation. There was a glint in his eye that sent a shiver down Himuro’s spine - of anticipation or wariness he wasn’t certain. “I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting my lord to the feast.”</p><p>“That’s correct.”</p><p>“Then I will give everything to win the tournament.”</p><p>Himuro let his eyes wander over the knight’s strong jaw and broad shoulders. Sure he was a bit cocky, but Himuro didn’t really mind. All that mattered was if his skill could match his word. Plus he could feel Taiga’s annoyance radiating off of him in waves, and that was just a lovely little bonus for him. He may not be able to fight in the tournament, but he could still make his own fun.</p><p>The man bowed once more before moving on to shake hands with the other knights. Himuro glanced back at Furihata with a smirk. The boy was beet red. All this time and he still found himself flustered at Himuro’s flirtatious antics. It was sweet really, and one of the reasons Himuro appreciated his company. </p><p>Taiga made his way to the front of the line and bowed to the King.</p><p>“Taiga.”</p><p>“Father.”</p><p>The exchange was brief and void of any feeling. The prince barely dipped his head before his father turned to the next knight. Taiga caught sight of Valiant greeting the other knights as he stepped towards Himuro, his dislike of the man palpable. </p><p>Himuro smiled innocently. “They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant."</p><p>“They're not the only ones,” Taiga replied pointedly.</p><p>“You're not jealous, are you?” </p><p>Kagami’s ears went red, but his nose crinkled with annoyance. “I don't see there's anything to be jealous of.”</p><p>Himuro scoffed and rolled his eyes as Taiga stalked away. Turning to Furihata he whispered, “Could Taiga be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament.”</p><p>“You don’t really mean that, do you?” he asked, eyes wide. </p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko made for the armory early the next morning. Riko had given him a passing grade for the first day, but he wanted to make sure everything was prepared for day two. As he sorted through the pieces of armor, something shifted behind him. He felt his gift flare instinctively as he faded into the shadows. He stayed quiet, peering into the dim room. He heard something like a rattle or a hiss. Stepping forward, he caught sight of Knight Valiant’s shield. He leaned in closer. </p><p>One of the snakes blinked. Holding his breath, Kuroko reached out. His fingers brushed over the beady red eye, but it felt like normal metal.</p><p>He felt the cold press of steel against his chest before he saw the figure standing beside him. He flinched away from the sword, eyes trailing up the blade to the hand that held it. Knight Valiant stood towering over him.</p><p>“Can I help you with something, boy?”</p><p>“No. Thank you. I was just gathering my master's armor,” he replied evenly.</p><p>“Then you'd best be on your way.” His voice was quiet, but there was an intensity behind the words that Kuroko did not desire to explore further. </p><p>“Of course.” He bowed and hurriedly grabbed Kagami’s armor before darting out of the room.</p><p>He slipped through the halls and nudged open the door to Kagami’s chambers with his foot. He set the armor out on the table, making sure everything was in place. </p><p>Kuroko just finished setting out Kagami's breakdfast as he strolled out of his bedroom, arms stretching above his head as he yawned widely. </p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>Kagami shrieked and recoiled. "Wh-what are you doing?"</p><p>"My job. I'm supposed to be here before you wake." Leave it to Kagami to complain about him doing his job when he actually got it right.</p><p>"You should have said something. You scared me." Kagami dropped onto a chair and scarfed down a bite of porridge. His gaze drifted from the shining armor to the fresh laundry and his polished boots.</p><p>“You did all this on your own?”  </p><p>“Yes, sire.” </p><p>Kagami’s eyebrows lifted. He almost looked impressed. </p><p>“Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything.”</p><p>Kuroko carefully slipped Kagami’s hauberk and surcoat over his head. He could hear Riko’s voice reciting instructions as he fastened the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter in place. He looped the belt around his waist and slipped the dagger and sword into their sheaths. Finally he handed Kagami his helmet. Kuroko looked over his work satisfied that he had gotten it right this time.</p><p>“That was much better,” Kagami said approvingly as he rolled his shoulders. “Not that it could have got any worse,” he added with a grimace.</p><p>Kuroko would take it as a win. “I'm a fast learner.”</p><p>“I hope, for you sake, that's true.”</p><p>“Good luck today.”</p><p>With a brusque nod, Kagami led the way out of his chambers.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The fights were proving more brutal as the tournament progressed, so when Kuroko wasn’t busy chasing after Kagami, Alex recruited him to assist with treating the injured combatants. After helping Alex splint a broken arm, Kuroko slipped away to catch the end of the next fight. </p><p>Knight Valiant was fighting a knight he didn’t recognize. They tracked back and forth across the arena, every step gained soon lost. They circled each other again, then Valiant lashed out, catching his opponent’s sword on his own and barreling him over with his shield. He fell, helmet rolling away. Valiant seized his chance and pinned the man down to the ground. </p><p>Valiant pulled back and hit him as the crowd cheered. Valiant turned to the stands, arms spread wide celebrating his victory. </p><p>Alex and Kuroko watched, faces grim. The fallen knight remained on the ground gasping for air. </p><p>“Alex-san, I think he's badly hurt.”</p><p>Alex grabbed her medical bag without a word and ran into the arena.</p><p>That evening Kuroko returned to the apothecary with Kagami’s armor in tow, though it was rather low on his priorities list. He set it down on the table and crossed the room to the cot set up in front of the fire. </p><p>“How is he?”</p><p>Alex was hunched over the injured knight. She looked troubled. “It's most odd. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite.” She gestured to a small wound on his neck. The skin was red and blotchy, interrupted only by two circular puncture marks. She ran her fingers through her hair. “I mean, I don’t know how he could have been bitten by a snake during a sword fight. But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis.”</p><p>“Can you heal him?”</p><p>“Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote,” she replied as she fetched something from her medical bag.</p><p>“What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?” Kuroko had to ask, but he was certain he wouldn’t like the answer.</p><p>“Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. Sir Kubota is going to die.”</p><p>Kuroko clenched his fists as he watched Alex clean the knights other wounds. His thoughts drifted back to his encounter in the armory that morning. </p><p>“He was injured while fighting Knight Valiant.”</p><p>“What's that?” Alex asked absentmindedly, her focus clearly on her patient.</p><p>“Nothing.” Kuroko stood. He hadn’t forgotten the blood-red eyes of the snakes on Valiant’s shield. He just hoped that his hunch was wrong. </p><p>Leaving Kagami’s armor forgotten on the table, Kuroko hurried out of the apothecary and into the castle. He caught sight of Valiant leaving the great hall and followed him through the corridor to his room. </p><p>He left the door ajar, so Kuroko was able to peer inside easily enough, but he was careful to keep to the shadows. </p><p>Knight Valiant walked over to a small cage on his dresser. Kuroko heard him undo the latch followed by a tiny squealing sound. He held a mouse by its tail, smiling as he watched it struggle.</p><p>“Dinner time. Come on,” he cooed as he sat by the fire. His shield was tipped against the wall next to him.</p><p>Kuroko watched in horror as three snake heads emerged from the shield, eyes fixed on the rodent. He dropped the mouse into the waiting mouth of one of the serpents.</p><p>Kuroko recoiled, bumping an iron sconce on the wall. He froze, blood running cold at the scrape of a chair against the stone floor. He dodged down the hall and into a nearby alcove. Valiant dashed into the corridor, sword in hand. He scanned the chamber. Kuroko slowed his breathing as the man approached. After a moment or two of silence he sheathed his sword and returned to him room. Kuroko waited an extra minute after the footsteps receded before he darted out of his hiding spot.</p><p>Alex was still beside the injured knight when he returned.</p><p>“Knight Valiant is using magic. I've just seen the snakes on his shield come alive.”</p><p>Alex's eyes went wide, and she gave him a once over. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down,” he recalled with a shiver. “Sir Kubota was fighting Knight Valiant when he collapsed. It must have been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Prince Kagami.”</p><p>Alex stood, grabbing his arm before he could leave. “Is there any chance you might be mistaken?”</p><p>“I know magic when I see it.”</p><p>“Perhaps, but have you any proof?” she insisted.</p><p>“Do you not believe me?” Kuroko had little hope of convincing Kagami if even Alex wouldn’t believe him. </p><p>“I think you’re going to get yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were spying in Valiant's chambers?”</p><p>“Does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament.”</p><p>“But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The king would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight.”</p><p>“So what I say counts for nothing?”</p><p>“I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the king is concerned. That's the way it is.” She didn’t look thrilled about the situation, but Kuroko could see she had a point. </p><p>He glanced at the door. Now was not the time for haste. He needed a plan. He would wait. Valiant would make a mistake, and he would be there to catch him in the act.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko watched as a servant stepped onto a small ladder, straining to place a helmet on the head of the largest man he had ever seen. He was almost as tall as the orange tent he stood next to. </p><p>“That is your next opponent?” he asked as he slid Kagami’s sword into his belt.</p><p>“Yep. He's strong as a bear, but he's slow,” Kagami added, face serious as Kuroko handed him his shield.</p><p>“And you're fast,” Kuroko replied with a small smile. Kagami was a bit of a brute, but perhaps he wasn’t a complete fool - at least when it came to combat. </p><p>“Exactly. Besides,” he grinned, “the tournament would be no fun if there weren’t any strong opponents.”</p><p>Kuroko followed him to the arena, taking up his position just outside the gate. He once again found Furihata and the Lord Himuro in the stands. The king’s ward gripped Furihata’s arm as he watched the prince circle his opponent. </p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, Kuroko caught sight of Knight Valiant dropping his shield and calling to his servant for a drink as he ducked into his tent.</p><p>“How're you getting on?”</p><p>Alex’s question caught him off guard, but he schooled his surprise into his neutral mask. </p><p>“Fine. Just keeping an eye on Kagami.” With one last peek at the fluttering yellow canvas, he turned back to the fight at hand. </p><p>She gave him a look but said nothing else.</p><p>Kagami was right about the giant knight. He was slow, but Kuroko was positive that one blow from his greatsword would have knocked him out in an instant. Kagami held him off, deflecting blows with his shield and spinning out of the way before he could land a hit. </p><p>He waited for his moment to strike. As the man brought his sword down in an arc, Kagami bashed his ribs with his shield. He parried his attack with his sword, and the larger man lurched to the side. Kagami struck him in the head with his shield, and he fell to the ground.</p><p>He was not the only contestant having a good day. Kuroko eyes the final bracket. The royal crest flashed gold in the sun at the top of the bracket, soon joined by the yellow and green of Valiant’s serpentine coat of arms.</p><p>Alex had a grim look on her face.</p><p>“Knight Valiant's going to fight Kagami in the final,” Kuroko said matter-of-factly, “and he'll use the shield to kill him.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>That night Kuroko sat by the injured knight’s cot. Sir Kubota’s breathing was labored but regular. That, at least, gave him some hope. He wasn’t going to sit by and let Kagami die for nothing, but even with an ancient power at his fingertips, Kuroko had never felt so powerless. </p><p>The old door groaned as Alex entered the apothecary. She set her bag down on the table with a sigh. “Tetsuya, about what I said yesterday... Look, Naoto really won’t listen to you or me, but you’re right. We can't let Valiant get away with this.”</p><p>“We still don't have any proof,” he repeated the argument she had used against him. As frustrating as it was, that much was still true.</p><p>“Well, if we could cure Kubota, he could tell the king that Valiant was using magic. The king would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter.”</p><p>The antidote was derived from the snake's venom. He had to get to that shield before the knights finished their evening meal. </p><p>“Oi, where are you going?” she called after him, but he was already out the door. </p><p>He slipped into the Great Hall through the servant’s entry. He scanned the dinner table, heart racing as he laid eyes on Valiant. He still had time.</p><p>“So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?” King Naoto shot a teasing glance towards Kagami as he filled his goblet with wine. Kuroko caught the subtle clench of the prince’s jaw, but Kagami’s face remained unreadable. </p><p>“He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent,” Valiant answered diplomatically.</p><p>“You should stay in Seirin after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you,” the king continued. This time Kagami’s displeasure was visible as he glanced from his father to the knight. The leaden weight of dread settled in Kuroko’s own stomach. </p><p>“I'd be honored, My Lord.”</p><p>Kuroko tore himself away from the hall and raced up the castle stairs. The servants were far too distracted by the meal to notice Kuroko as he made his way to Valiant’s chambers. He whispered a spell, the grating slide of the bolt on the other side of the door confirmation his studying was paying off. </p><p>He darted inside, gently closing the door behind him. Grabbing a sword from the weapons rack by the door, he approached the shield. It was sitting on a chair in the center of the dark room. Flickering firelight from the hearth cast shadows across the surface, but the snakes remained dormant and unmoving. He traced the tip of the sword over the shield, leaning in to get a closer look. </p><p>Kuroko hesitated at the sound of movement down the hall, his eyes fixed on the door. He held his breath, listening to the echoing footsteps. It was too early for Knight Valiant to return. </p><p>A shadow shifted out of the corner of his eye, and a quiet hiss made his skin crawl. He whirled around just in time to see one of the snakes poised to strike. </p><p>He slashed at it with the sword, cutting off its head in a single swipe. It fell to the ground with a wet thump as the body retracted into the shield. The two other snakes burst out, fangs bared. Not willing to push his luck, Kuroko dropped the sword and grabbed the severed head, racing from the room.</p><p>Not a single soul crossed his path as he returned to the apothecary. Alex grabbed the head from him and immediately drew the venom from its fangs into a vial. </p><p>“I'll get started preparing the antidote.”</p><p>“I'm going to tell Prince Kagami.”</p><p>“You'll need this.” She tossed him the head. “And Kuroko, what you did was very brave.”</p><p>He appreciated the thought, though his victory felt hollow given the still motionless body of the knight in the corner. He sped off to Kagami’s chambers. Now he would have to listen.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“You? You chopped its head off?” Kagami scoffed as he looked from the severed serpent's head on his table to Kuroko.</p><p>“Sir Kubota was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Knight Valiant. You can talk to Alex-san, you can see the puncture wounds in Sir Kubota’s neck where the snake bit him. Sir Kubota was beating him, he had to cheat.”</p><p>Kagami pushed back from the table and shook his head dismissively. “Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Seirin.”</p><p>"Sir Kubota was pinned under his shield. No one could see the snake bite him.”</p><p>“Look, I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating.” Kuroko cursed Kagami’s uncharacteristic level headedness. </p><p>“Alex-san is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Sir Kubota is conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Knight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it.” He picked up the snake’s head. It was larger than his palm, and the scales were a deep forest green. Its eyes had gone cloudy, but the color was still stark and unnatural.  “Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Seirin?”</p><p>Kagami rested his hands on the back of a chair as he leaned in to look closer. He still didn’t look entirely convinced. Kuroko looked straight into Kagami’s eyes.</p><p>“I know I'm just a servant, and my word doesn't count for anything, but I wouldn't lie to you.”</p><p>Kagmai bit the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms, brows furrowing as he thought. “I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true.”</p><p>“I swear.”</p><p>Slowly he began to nod. “Then I believe you. We will take this to my father tomorrow morning.”</p><p>A wave of surprise and relief washed over him. He bowed and busied himself turning down Kagami's bed, hands shaking. The king may not value the word of a servant, but perhaps Kagami was different. He could see the prince in the other room seated in front of the fire. He held the snakes head closer to the light, turning it over in his hands.  </p><p>Knight Valiant was cheating, but more than that he was using magic to hurt innocent people. Now, at least, they had a chance to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko left Alex and the now stable Sir Kubota in the apothecary the next morning as he made his way to the council chambers. Kagami had called an early meeting, and Kuroko wanted to be there to make sure everything went to plan before the injured knight arrived to testify. </p><p>The members of the King’s council fell silent as Knight Valiant marched into the room flanked by three knights. King Naoto swept in after, his pace brisk as he glanced at Kagami.</p><p>“Why have you summoned the court?” He walked up to the throne and turned to face the room.</p><p>Kagami stepped to the center of the hall. </p><p>“I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament.”</p><p>The room stilled, and the blood drained from the king’s face. He turned to the accused man. </p><p>“Valiant, what do you have to say to this?” </p><p>“My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic.” He replied dismissively with a glare at Kagami. “Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?” </p><p>He was a good liar, Kuroko would give him that. He was the picture of righteous indignation. But a good performance was all it was. </p><p>Kagami nodded gravely. “I do.”</p><p>He motioned to Kuroko. With a bow, Kuroko offered the snake’s head to the King. He turned it over in his hand. </p><p>“Let me see this shield.” Valiant held it up for him to examine. </p><p>“Don't let him get too close,” Kuroko whispered to Kagami.</p><p>“Be careful, My Lord.” Kagami warned as he drew his sword. The king’s face grew serious as he traced the surface of the shield with his hand. </p><p>Kuroko turned to the sound of footsteps behind him. </p><p>“Kuroko,” Alex whispered. Her grave look did not sit well with him. He looked over her shoulder, but Sir Kubota was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>She shook her head. “He’s dead.”</p><p>The floor fell out from under Kuroko. This couldn’t be right. He was fine this morning. His despair must have shown on his face.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“He was attacked, I’m not sure -” </p><p>“As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield,” said Valiant as he handed his shield back to his servant.</p><p>Had he sent another snake after him? A cold chill crept up his spine.  </p><p>Kagami rolled his eyes and gestured to the members of the court. “He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive.”</p><p>“Then how am I to know that what you say is true?” the king countered.</p><p>Kagami was unfazed. “I have a witness. Sir Kubota was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic.”</p><p>“Where is this witness?”</p><p>“He should be here…” Kagami turned to Kuroko. “Where's Kubota?” </p><p>Kuroko clenched his hands and cleared his throat. “He's dead.”</p><p>Kagami’s face fell, the familiar fire in his eyes slowly fading.</p><p>“I'm waiting!” the king snapped. </p><p>Kagami glanced around the chamber, mouth open. “I'm afraid the witness is dead,” he managed.</p><p>“So you have no proof to support these allegations?” The king stalked forward. “Have you seen Valiant using magic?”</p><p>“No.” Kuroko could see their opportunity slipping away, but Kagami pressed on. “But my servant fought one of the snakes...”</p><p>“Your servant?” King Naoto spat with disbelief. “You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?”</p><p>“I believe he's telling the truth!” he insisted.</p><p>“My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?” Valiant cut in. </p><p>Kuroko stepped up to Kagami’s side. He would not give up so easily. “I've seen those snakes come alive!”</p><p>“How dare you interrupt.” The king looked utterly appalled as he loomed over Kuroko. “Guards!”</p><p>Frustration burned in the back of Kuroko’s throat as two men pinned his arms behind his back. He barely registered the pain. Everything was slipping away from them too fast.</p><p>“Wait, my Lord,” Valiant held up a hand. “I'm sure the boy was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account.”</p><p>The king turned to Kagami. “You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honor.” </p><p>“My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me,” Valiant smirked, “then I will graciously accept his withdrawal.”</p><p>“No!” Kagami replied definitively.</p><p>“Then what am I to make of these allegations?” The king hissed, livid.</p><p>The room suddenly felt very small. All eyes were on Kagami. Kuroko watched helpless as his shoulders slumped under the weight of their gaze. </p><p>“Obviously there has been a misunderstanding,” he conceded slowly, “I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology.” He bowed his head. </p><p>“Accepted.” The guards shoved Kuroko towards the door at Valiant’s word. </p><p>Kuroko glared at the man, but Valiant just returned the look with a wicked smile.  </p><p>They would fight, and Kagami would die. All because his word meant nothing. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko chased after Kagami to his chambers. The prince dragged his hands over his face and sat heavily on his desk by the window. </p><p>“I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool,” he muttered.</p><p>“I know it didn't go as planned, but-”.</p><p>"’Didn't go as planned’? My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward. You humiliated me!” His face twisted in anguish as he shouted.</p><p>A tense silence fell between them. Kagami walked to the fire and braced himself against the mantle.</p><p>“You can't fight Knight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow,” Kuroko pleaded, “He'll use the shield against you.”</p><p>Kagami shrugged. “Maybe.”</p><p>“You have to withdraw. If you fight, you die.”</p><p>“Then I die.”</p><p>”How can you give up so easily?”</p><p>“Give up?” Kagami rounded on him. “Don't you understand?  The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead soldiers into battle if they think I'm a coward? I will fight tomorrow because I have to. It is my duty.”</p><p>“We can still expose Valiant before it’s too late,” Kuroko insisted.</p><p>“No <em> we </em>aren’t going to do anything.” Kagami turned away, shaking his head. “I no longer require your services.”</p><p>“What?” Kuroko's heart faltered, thudding painfully against his ribs. </p><p>“I need a servant I can trust.”</p><p>“You can trust me.”</p><p>“And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!” </p><p>Kuroko opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say. But there was nothing. He had failed. Perhaps this wasn’t his destiny after all. </p><p>With a stiff bow he exited Kagami's chambers. </p><p>Who was he to try and defy the order of things? He didn't belong in the world of princes and knights and glory. To be fair, this hadn’t been his idea in the first place. He had a large, scaled riddle master to thank for that. </p><p>Kuroko’s feet led him to the dungeons, down the winding tunnel, and out into the dragon’s cavern.</p><p>“Where are you?” he called into the chasm. There was no reply. “I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person.” The words echoed around the empty cavern. His voice sounded so small, even to his own ears. </p><p>“If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny.” The jangle of the dragon’s manacle drew his eyes upward as it swooped down from above, landing lightly on a jagged outcropping of rock in front of him. Its leathery wings folded neatly against its sides as it settled in place.</p><p>“I tried to help him, but how can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?”</p><p>“A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole.” The dragon’s snake-like neck extended forward close enough for Kuroko to see the torchlight reflected in slate-grey eyes and feel the rumbling vibrations of its voice in his chest. “You are a shadow. He is your light. Very soon you shall learn that.”</p><p>Kuroko’s shoulders sagged as exhaustion seeped into his bones. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I am getting tired of riddles.”</p><p>“That your and Kagami’s path lies together is but the truth. I am merely the messenger.“</p><p>“What does that mean?” </p><p>“You know, young warlock,” the dragon grinned, “this is not the end. It is the beginning.” </p><p>With that it leapt from its perch and flew off into the darkness. One clawed foot hung lower than the rest, the weight of the chain that trapped it here holding it down. </p><p>“Is it too much to ask for a straight answer?” Kuroko called after it, though he was certain the dragon would not have complied even if it had heard. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Unable to face Alex, Kuroko sat along the edge of the castle square, content to fade into the background and silently observe. Where he was lost and unsure, the townsfolk all had places to be, errands to run, business to attend to. It was like watching an unfamiliar dance. Unable to join in, Kuroko took comfort in watching those who knew the steps. </p><p>He caught sight of Furihata exiting the castle. Furihata offered a tentative wave. He hesitated for a moment, then crossed the cobblestone square. </p><p>“Hello, Kuroko.” </p><p>“Hello, Furihata-kun.”</p><p>Furihata dropped down on the step next to him. “I was at the council meeting this morning. Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?”</p><p>Kuroko nodded. </p><p>He bit his already chapped lower lip. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Well, yeah.” He looked away, voice growing more insistent. “You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong.”</p><p>Without Kagami on his side, there was nothing Kuroko could do to stop the tournament going forward. But if he didn’t do something to stop Knight Valiant, then no one would. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Furihata deflated. “That’s a lot to ask of one person.”</p><p>Kuroko looked down at his lap then back to the milling townspeople. Valiant had chosen to bring magic into the arena. Kuroko just needed some way to level the playing field. A stone statue next to the servants entrance caught his eye. It was shaped like a small dog, rigid and lifeless, one paw draped over the top of a shield. </p><p>“That's it.”</p><p>“What?” Furihata grunted in confusion as Kuroko abruptly rose and walked to the statue. </p><p>“I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves.” Kuroko bent down to grab the statue, but it was too heavy for him to lift on his own. He smiled at Furihata’s bewildered expression. “Do you have a wheelbarrow?”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The nightmares no longer surprised Himuro - not that it made them any easier to deal with. Especially when they felt so real.</p><p>He was in the arena, watching Taiga fight Valiant. The hoard of spectators was going wild around him, but their cheers were muffled, like he was listening from underwater. A blade flashed as it arced down. Valiant battered Taiga’s shield aside, tearing it from his arm. He lunged forward and grabbed Taiga by the throat with a triumphant cry as he thrust his sword into his gut.</p><p>“Taiga!” Himuro jolted upright in his bed, his own cry ringing in his ears. Slumping back against his pillows, he gasped for air. Once his breathing returned to normal, he slowly untangled his legs from the sheets and stumbled to the window. The square below was already bustling with preparations for the tournament final. Servants were unloading barrels of mead and crates of vegetables for the feast. His stomach turned.  </p><p>Taiga would be fine. No one in the kingdom could best him in a fight - no one except Himuro anyway. </p><p>Shaking the image of a victorious Valiant from his mind, Himuro dressed quickly and crossed the corridor to Taiga’s room. The door was open, and Taiga was standing in front of his window. He looked so regal dressed in his armor, not like the kid he had spent his summers with running through the woods and catching frogs. He took a deep breath. It was nothing more than a dream. Taiga would fight Knight Valiant, and he would win.</p><p>A servant he didn’t recognize was helping Taiga dress. Not the one from the council meeting, Himuro noted. They caught sight of him, and with a bow the servant stepped out of the room.</p><p>Himuro laid his hand on Taiga’s back as he turned around, his furrowed brow softening when he noticed it was Himuro. </p><p>“Let me help.” He began to tighten the strap of his vambrace. Taiga looked surprised but did not move to stop him. “I used to help my father with his armor,” Himuro offered with a wistful smile. His hands drifted over each piece, making sure everything was in order.</p><p>Satisfied he was properly suited, Himuro grabbed Taiga’s helmet off the table and offered it to him. </p><p>“Thanks.” His jaw was set, determined like always. But there was something in his eyes, a look caught between steadfast resolve and uncharacteristic understanding. With a brisk nod he moved to leave.</p><p>“Taiga,” he called. Taiga stopped in the doorway. Himuro wanted to slam the door shut, to tear the arena apart with his bare hands, to beg him to stay. But he did not. Because no matter what he said or did, Kagami Taiga would not back down from a challenge. He would never give up. Instead Himuro let the weight of dread settle between his ribs and bit back his fear. “Be careful.”</p><p>Taiga smiled over his shoulder. “I’ll see you at the feast, Tatsuya.”</p><p>Himuro watched his brother walk away. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko had been so optimistic when he brought the statue home the night before. Alex gave him a quizzical look as he wheeled in his new bedroom décor, but in the end she just shrugged and turned back to her work. He had pulled the magic book from the nook beneath his floorboards and flipped through the pages until he found a spell of animation. </p><p>All through the night he paced his room, circling the statue and reciting the ancient words written on the page. Over and over he repeated the spell, changing the intonation, the volume, the pronunciation, but still nothing happened. With a frustrated huff he settled onto the floor by his bed. </p><p>He traced the seams of the soft leather cover. He blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes before trying the spell one more time. The gentle glow of dawn was quickly lighting up his room. He was running out of time. The stands would be filling soon. He could already hear the excited shouts carrying through his window.</p><p>His chin dipped towards his chest, but he fought the exhaustion and tried once more. </p><p>He was staring at the statue, or was he? It was fuzzy. Maybe if he just rested for a moment, he would think of something. His stomach was growling. It must be time for breakfast.</p><p>He jolted awake at a sharp bark. He had fallen over, still cradling the book, and he now found himself staring into the clear blue eyes of a small, gray and white dog. A living, breathing, barking dog.</p><p>Kuroko grinned in disbelief. The spell worked. </p><p>The dog licked his nose and barked again, wagging its tail. Kuroko scratched its chin. If he could summon this dog to life from stone, then he could unveil the truth of Valiant’s shield before it was too late. </p><p>Jumping up, Kuroko raced to the door, throwing his blanket over the book. There was no time to hide it properly. The dog chased after him, happily bouncing around his feet. He hadn’t really thought about what to do with the dog after he figured out the spell. Alex probably wouldn’t mind a new pet. He opened his bedroom door and motioned for the dog to follow. </p><p>“Come on. We have to go save the prince.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The ecstatic roar of the crowd could be heard from the castle itself. By the time Kuroko and his new four-legged companion reached the arena, Kagami and Valiant were already marching to the center of the ring. Kuroko ducked between the throngs of townsfolk vying for a view of the fight and followed the flow of people to his usual spot by the gate. </p><p>Kagami and Valiant squared off. With a signal from the king, the match began. Without hesitation Valiant roared, striking at Kagami’s center. The man was relentless, unleashing attack after attack in quick succession. Kagami ducked, holding his shield up to block the blows and swung his sword at Valiant’s ankles, sending him stumbling back. Valiant recovered and advanced once more, their shields bashing together. </p><p>Kuroko watched intently, eyes never leaving the serpents. Kagami had a chance to win on his own. For now Kuroko would bide his time and choose his moment to strike.</p><p>Kagami lashed out and kicked at Valiant’s knee. As the man doubled over he punched him, knocking off his helmet. Valiant scrambled out of his reach. Kagami stepped back and took off his own helmet, tossing it to the side. His gallantry earned an enthusiastic cheer from the crowds. </p><p>They clashed together again. Valiant stepped on Kagami’s foot and punched up with his shield, knocking the prince onto his back. With a cry he leapt forward, trapping Kagami’s shield under his foot and stabbing down. Kagami slipped his arm from his shield and managed to roll away. The blade hit dirt. </p><p>He jumped to his feet, now unarmed. Valiant charged and wrestled him back and pinned him against the wall. Kagami kneed him in the groin and pushed him off, staggering to the side.</p><p>Kuroko couldn’t wait any longer. He held up his hand and recited the spell under his breath. He felt the thrum of magic within him, pulling from deep within his chest through to his fingertips and out to the snakes on Valiant’s shield. Two scaled heads emerged, their eyes fixed on Kagami. The arena fell silent.</p><p>“What are you doing? I didn't summon you!” Valiant hissed at the shield. Triumph welled in Kuroko’s chest. </p><p>“Now they’ll see you for what you really are,” Kagami raised his voice for all to hear, his hand sweeping to the crowd. </p><p>“Is that so?” Valiant chuckled as the snakes dropped to the ground, their green bodies slithering to flank the prince. His sneer turned savage, dark eyes flashing. “Kill him!”</p><p>Now unarmed and facing three opponents, Kagami was forced back against the side of the arena beneath the royal box. Kuroko watched in horror as Knight Valiant advanced. He looked around, but there was nothing for him to use to help. </p><p>“Taiga!” Himuro shouted from the stands. Kuroko watched as the king’s ward grabbed a sword from a nearby guard and tossed it to the prince. </p><p>He caught it and swung down at the snakes, slicing through them both in one go. Valiant lashed out, but Kagami deflected the hit. Kagami grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in close, running him through. </p><p>“It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all,” Kagami whispered in his ear before his opponent dropped to the ground.</p><p>The crowd erupted in wild cheers as he lifted his sword in salute. King Naoto leaned against the banister in front of his seat, his relief apparent. Kagami exhaled slowly then bowed. He didn’t say a word as he exited the arena, but he clapped a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder as he passed by.  </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The story of Kagami vanquishing Knight Valiant and his enchanted shield tore through the castle. The feast hall was buzzing with every courtier and servant telling their own version of events. Kuroko drifted through the throngs of courtiers until he caught sight of the other serving boys lingering in the back of the room. </p><p>“Hello, Furihata-kun. Fukuda-kun. Kawahara-kun.”  </p><p>“Man, that was some final, huh?” Fukuda grinned. “Most excitement we’ve seen in ages.”</p><p>“Kagami was seriously impressive today. Right, Kuroko?” Kawahara beamed. </p><p>He smiled and nodded, looking down as his new dog wove between his legs. With a quick glance around he tossed the dog a small piece of meat. </p><p>“You have a dog?” Furihata gasped, dropping to his knees to pet its soft grey fur. “Does it have a name?” </p><p>Kuroko shook his head. In all the chaos he hadn’t had time to think of one. </p><p>Furihata paused and picked the dog up, holding it in front of Kuroko. “You know...he kinda looks like you.”</p><p>The boys squinted as they looked from the dog to Kuroko and back.</p><p>"Yeah...there's something in the eyes," Kawahara agreed.</p><p>“Kuroko number 2,” Fukuda giggled as he ruffled the fur between its ears. </p><p>“We should call him Nigou!” Furihata lit up. He looked excitedly at Kuroko while the others enthusiastically agreed. </p><p>Before Kuroko could comment one way or another, the king’s voice cut through the room.</p><p>“My honorable guests, I give you Prince Taiga, your champion.”</p><p>The court applauded as Kagami offered his arm to Lord Himuro. </p><p>The prince and the King’s ward walked toward the front of the room, heads bowed in hushed conversation. They were smiling, and the air between them was easy. Apparently all it took was a near-death experience to bring them together. </p><p>“So you're too proud to admit I saved you?” Himuro’s voice rose sharply.</p><p>Kuroko sighed. He had spoken too soon.</p><p>“Because you didn’t," Kagami snorted.  </p><p>“You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me.”</p><p>“Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you.”</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>With a flick of his blue velvet sleeves, Himuro stalked off. Kuroko offered a sympathetic look to Furihata as he dashed off after him. Kagami stomped over, ears red and face raging. With a panicked squeak, Fukuda and Kawahara disappeared into the shadows. </p><p>“Can you believe Tatsuya?" the prince scoffed. "He says he saved me. Like I needed any help.” </p><p>The question seemed rhetorical, so Kuroko remained silent. Relieved as he was that Kagami was still alive, he wasn’t sure where they stood. </p><p>Kagami shifted his weight from one foot to the other and cleared his throat in the ensuing silence. “I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you.” </p><p>That was not what he had expected. He hadn’t thought Kagami the type to acknowledge his mistakes let alone openly admit he was wrong. However, he didn’t have time to reply as Nigou chose that moment to dart out from under the table. He sat at Kuroko’s feet, eyes darting between Kuroko and the roast chicken at the center of the table. </p><p>Kagami leapt back, face pale. </p><p>“Since when do you have a dog?” He asked, voice strangled.</p><p>“I...found him. Today.”</p><p>He inched further away. “Oh, right. Well, you shouldn’t let him in here.”</p><p>“There are other dogs in the castle. Is it really a problem?” It only took a moment for the slight tremor in Kagami’s voice to register. Kuroko tried to contain his delight. “Are you afraid of dogs, my lord?”</p><p>Kagami’s face flushed redder than his hair as he spluttered. “What? No. Don’t be ridiculous. We just can’t have animals running wild through the castle even if you are my servant. You should keep him away from here.”</p><p>Kuroko paused. “Your servant? I thought I was dismissed.”</p><p>Kagami shrugged and turned away. “Now I'm rehiring you.”</p><p>The dog barked, and Kagami flinched. Kuroko coughed into his hand, attempting to stifle his smile.</p><p>Kagami’s scowl shifted into a smug grin. “And as my servant, you should know my chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables.”</p><p>With a victorious smirk he whirled around and rejoined the party. Kuroko looked down at the dog. </p><p>“I don’t suppose you are any good with a pitchfork?” Nigou barked happily. “I didn’t think so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Super excited for the next ep! We get to spend some more time with my baby Furihata. I hate to make his life hard, but I love him and want him to get all the screen time. </p><p>Next time on Kuroko no Magic: The Mark of Mayuzumi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Mark of Mayuzumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A deadly plague spreads through Seirin, and Kuroko and Alex race to find the cure. When it seems that sorcery can be the only possible explanation, Kuroko may be the only person who can stop it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, fam! it has been a minute. things have been super busy recently, so this one took a little longer than usual. im still here though! and i will get through this whole season!</p>
<p>slight content warning - the plot of this ep revolves around a mystery disease, so there is mention of illness and death throughout. given the current state of the world, I figured a heads up would be appropriate. hope you are all staying safe and healthy!</p>
<p>As always thanks for the kudos and comments :) you are all the best!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cave was cold and dark. The only sound was the drip of water into a small basin, ripples fanning out across the surface of the pool. The overlapping circles flickered in the low light. A lone figure stood by the water’s edge, hands working a lump of clay into a rough, monstrous form. With a whispered command, and the clay figurine was enclosed in an eggshell, its surface marked with runes and the twisting body of a serpent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shrouded figure recited a spell in the ancient tongue, and the egg began to glow. The gentle thrum of a heartbeat pulsed within. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They grinned and let the egg slip from their hands and into the water. Blurred images danced over the surface, following the path of the egg through an underground river. Fingertips brushed across the water, and the scene changed. The outline of Seirin Castle stood stark against the blue sky. Their gaze grew dark, a hungry glint burning in their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Serin he cymþ</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old tongue echoed through the cave as the sorcerer cast their spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The time for revenge had come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko took pride in his work with Alex. It felt good to be of use to those in need, especially since he spent most of his time running around after a hotheaded prince. But there were some days when he was reminded just how serious her vocation was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A death had been reported, thought to be the victim of an unknown disease, and the court physician’s presence had been requested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They crossed into the lower town from the castle. Alex strode ahead of him, adjusting her medicine bag on her shoulder. The body was laid out in front of a shop, two guards were posted to keep away any curious onlookers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex crouched over the prone figure, examining the body. Kuroko swallowed his unease at her proximity to the individual. Dead bodies were one thing, a mysterious illness another problem entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it safe to be so close?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm the court physician, Kuroko. This is part of my job,” she replied. “Besides most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned over the corpse, stifling a gasp as they saw his face. Ink black veins snaked beneath pale blue skin. His eyes were cloudy and white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shot her a look. Alex scanned the area, paying him no mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People mustn't see this. They will panic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko grabbed a piece of cloth from a nearby crate and tossed it over the body, covering the exposed skin. Alex asked the guards to summon a cart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get him back to the castle at once.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kouki ran through his to do list as he cut two thick slices of bread from the loaf he had baked the previous morning. He had the mending to pick up in town on his way to work. Lord Himuro had training in the late morning then a meeting with the king’s council in the evening. He bit his lip. Lord Himuro hadn’t quite been himself recently, the shadows beneath his eyes evidence of his lack of sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped out of his thoughts as his uncle pushed through the curtain separating the bedroom from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle, here's your lunch.” he called over his shoulder as he wrapped the sandwich and placed it on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, what's in it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's smoked pigeon. But I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His uncle’s face twisted into a wry grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would I do without you?” he laughed as he tucked the sandwich in his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll make some watercress soup tonight,” Furihata added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't tell me, with more water than cress?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kouki laughed as his uncle ruffled his hair. His hands were large and calloused from the decades he had spent in the forge. And no matter how hard he scrubbed them, he always ended up with soot beneath his nails. Kouki liked the smell of smoke that lingered on his uncle’s clothes. He found it comforting.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good day, Kouki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tonight!” Kouki waved and darted to the door, making sure to grab the bouquet of flowers he had picked the night before. The small purple and white blossoms would look perfect in Lord Himuro’s silver vase. He had to squint against the bright sunlight as he stepped outside. That alone should help cheer up Lord Himuro.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waved to the cheesemonger and her wife through the window of their home next door. His first week in Seirin he had found their missing cat, and they had taken good care of him ever since. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So absorbed in his own thoughts, Kouki bumped into someone on the drawbridge to the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see - oh, Kuroko. What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s pale blue eyes darted to the cart behind him. Kouki waved at Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Furihata-kun. We were just... moving something,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks heavy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” Kuroko caught sight of the flowers. “Did someone give you flowers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! No,” he chuckled. “Would you like one? Hm, how about a white one.” He slipped the flower in between the folds of the dusty grey scarf tied around Kuroko’s neck. “It suits you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko gave him a funny look. Kouki thought all of his looks were funny. He had never met someone quite so hard to read. But Kuroko was always polite, so he figured he never meant anything bad by them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kuroko gestured to the cart. “We should be going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye!” Kouki called as he continued on his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the castle stairs two at a time, he arrived at Lord Himuro’s chamber and let himself in. Lord Himuro sat in his seat by the window, his chin propped in his hand. He looked beautiful framed by the panes of glass. Words like elegant and graceful always popped into Kouki’s head when he saw him. He was about as far from Kouki’s own bumbling awkwardness as you could get, but he was kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Himuro stood when he caught sight of him. He smiled and crossed the room, eyes dropping to the flowers. He was dressed in a purple velvet tunic. Kouki had thought it was the softest thing he had ever felt when he laid it out the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look happy,” he said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kouki offered the flowers before he could second guess himself. “I picked these for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that's so sweet.” He took the flowers and smelled them with a content sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just something to cheer you up,” Kouki ducked his head. “I know you're not sleeping well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cheer me up.” Lord Himuro smiled, his eyes brighter than the strand of amber beads around his neck.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth rushed to Kouki’s cheeks as he let out a nervous laugh. He darted to the cabinet against the far wall and retrieved the silver vase. “Would you like me to put them in water for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnifying glass in hand, Alex examined the body laid out on the table. “I've never seen anything like this before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could it be some kind of plague?” Kuroko asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature.” She leaned back and sighed. “But who has this kind of power?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something cold gripped Kuroko’s gut. “You think it's caused by magic?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroko!” Kagami’s voice carried down the hall outside the apothecary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko opened the door before Kagami could enter and see the body. “I'm on my way. Sorry I’m late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry,” he replied flatly. “I'm getting used to it.” His brow furrowed as he looked at Kuroko’s scarf and the flower tucked in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kuroko plucked the flower and held it up. “Furihata-kun gave it to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking no notice, he looked over Kuroko’s shoulder. “Tell Alex my father wants to see her now.” Without another word he left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Kuroko replied under his breath. He shut the door. “Alex-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why couldn't he just tell you himself?” Kuroko grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because that's the way it is. You're a servant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he knew what I was capable of...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You'd be a dead servant. Right, get this covered up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I your servant too, Alex-san?” he joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you're my dogsbody,” she countered without hesitation. “Come on, hurry up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rushed to the King’s council chamber, and Kuroko’s stomach turned as they entered the room. Another victim was laid out on a stretcher, blue-tinged skin visible beneath his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's happened to him?” the King asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knelt by the body. “I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn't you report it to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko resisted the urge to glare at the King’s impatient tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was attempting to find the cause,” Alex replied calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what did you conclude?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions.” She stood, dusting her hands on her robe. “The scientific process is a long one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you concealing from me?” The King stepped forward, eyes growing serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in twenty-four hours, and it's spreading fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the cause?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery,” she swallowed, clearly not thrilled to bring accusations of magic before the king. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Naoto pulled Kagami aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must find who did this,” his voice was breathy, almost panicked. Alex sighed, her mouth pulling into a thin line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami straightened. “I will, Father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroko? But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king silenced him with a look. “We need Alex to find a cure. She needs all the help we can give her. If Alex is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out.” He lowered his voice, barely above a whisper. “This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami grew subdued. “Yes, Father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within the hour armed guards were moving throughout the lower town, barging into homes and shops to search for any signs of sorcery. Kuroko watched, bile rising in his throat. A man caught his eye. He was hunched on the side of the street, leaning against the post of a shopfront. He shifted and groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko knelt next to him. “Alex-san, he's ill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued walking. “I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man reached out to them, mouth opening and closing silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we haven't tried,” he countered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a look,” she hissed, nodding to the guards as they shoved open another door. “They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled him by the scruff away from the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the apothecary, Kuroko watched as Alex heated a vial over a small flame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach,” she explained without looking up. “It might tell us how it's spread. The one thing I do know is that this is magic of the darkest kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko had to agree with that. No one with any semblance of a conscience would willingly unleash this on an entire city. “Why would someone use magic like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all magic is bad,” he said, fighting to keep his annoyance in check.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door burst open, and Kagami strolled into the room followed by several guards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Alex, we're searching every room in town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sorcerer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why would they be here?” she snorted, giving Kuroko a look to stay quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm just doing my job,” he replied apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We've nothing to hide. Go on, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards fanned out into the room. One began sifting through the shelves of books while another rifled through the vials and papers strewn across Alex’s workspace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are all these?” Kagami asked as he leafed through a pile of books on her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish,” she added with a cheeky grin. He slowly closed the cover of the top book and scanned the far wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's this room over here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's mine,” Kuroko replied. His heart fluttered nervously in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you expect to find in there?” she teased, but Kuroko could sense her apprehension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kid. What've you done with the magic book I gave you?” she whispered to Kuroko. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blanched. He had been reading it that morning before they were called out. He racked his brain trying to remember if he had returned it to its hiding spot. He glanced guiltily at Alex. She tilted her head towards the room as Kagami entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko’s heart thudded painfully against his ribs as he stepped into his room. Scanning frantically, he caught sight of the leather cover tangled in his bedsheets on the floor. Kagami crossed the room, passing right by it. With a quick flick of Kuroko’s wrist the covers shifted, concealing the book. Kagami paused, eyes dropping to the floor. His brow furrowed, and he stepped toward the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down to peer beneath the cot when a loud bark had him jumping back across the room. Nigou popped out from under the covers and ran up to the distressed prince. Kagami flattened himself against the wall as Nigou sniffed his shoes. He looked up, eyes wide with panic. Kuroko walked over and scooped up his dog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just wants you to pet him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami paled and darted around to Kuroko’s other side. “I’ll pass.” he replied tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adjusting his jacket, he stepped back into the main room. Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Nigou.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog yipped happily and licked his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?” The prince asked Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends on how many interruptions I get.” Alex gave him a pointed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I'm sorry.” He called the guards. “We're finished here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they crossed into the corridor, Alex closed the door, leaning against it with a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to hide that book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be stupid,” she warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People are dying, and I have the power to do something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to practice magic when the king is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Your life is destined for more important things.” Alex stalked over to her desk and relit the small candle, resuming her experiment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More important than the lives of innocent people?” Kuroko refused to believe any one person’s life was worth more than another’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience is a virtue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see how sitting by and doing nothing is virtuous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tense lines of Alex’s shoulders softened. She rested her hip against the table and began cleaning her glasses on the hem of her tunic. “I know it's not what you want, Tetsuya, but it's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagami is out there looking for the sorcerer. I can focus on helping those who need it most.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth fell into a tight line, her eyes cold and distant. “A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found by searching the town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what can we do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King Naoto was framed by a large arched window on the far wall of the empty council chamber. Taiga knew he was gazing down at the growing number of linen-wrapped bodies in the square. His father greeted him, his face creased with worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We searched everywhere, the entire city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing?” The king’s face fell, mouth open like he was recovering from a swift hit to the gut. The light cut across his gaunt cheeks as he turned away, his steps slow as he walked to the throne. “I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell. And cordon off the lower town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading.” He reached for a silver pitcher on a small, round table. Taiga looked away rather than catch sight of the tremor of his hand. He had not been alive during the worst of the Great Purge all those years ago. He could only imagine what his father must have seen to make his hand shake as he poured himself a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the people who live there? Won’t they be in danger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pitcher slammed onto the wooden tabletop with a clang. “Don't you think I haven't considered it?” His father spread his arms wide. “What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiga nodded, clicked his heels, and bowed. His father had given an order, and it was his duty to follow through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's different about this victim?” Alex strode around the sturdy wooden table, adjusting her glasses and settling into the familiar rhythm of her work. Kuroko knew she was testing him. It had become something of the game between the two of them. Helping Alex was as much about caring for the sick as it was keeping him on his toes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman was well-dressed. Her green velvet dress was embroidered with fine gold thread, and her blonde hair was done up in a sweeping braid. Her light eyes were cloudy, perhaps green or blue once. The familiar blue-white pallor of her skin was marred by the dark veins visible beneath. Long, delicate fingers peeked out from the ends of her sleeves, stark against the dark wood grain of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She's a courtier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex snapped her fingers. “Right you are. How does that help us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko took a moment to think. “Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town.” She nodded in approval but said nothing, clearly wanting more. “They eat different food. Breathe different air. Talk to different people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. It suggests that the disease is not spread by contact. So what's the only thing they do share?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were only a few things all humans required to live. Food to eat, a place to sleep, and something to wash it all down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Water,” he replied. “You think the disease is spread through water?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grinned and slammed a bucket down next to him. “Kid, you're a prodigy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kouki yawned, struggling to blink the drowsiness from his eyes long enough to tie his cloak. There was still no sign of his uncle from the other room. He called to him to get up before his breakfast went cold, but even that hadn’t worked its usual magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back the curtain and popped his head in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle, it’s time to get up. Uncle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A labored groan escaped from under the thin blanket. Kouki hadn’t thought he had been to the pub the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drew the blanket back. What looked back was not the face of his uncle but of some ghastly creature. His skin looked papery thin, dark veins stretching across his cheeks. His eyes were glassy and unfocused as he rolled over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kouki?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recoiled, stumbling back out of the room and racing out the door. He needed to get Alex. He sprinted down the road towards the castle. His throat burned from the dust, but he kept running. He should have realized something was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kouki nearly took the door off its hinges as he raced into the apothecary. Alex jumped, placing her arms on his shoulders as he faltered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Furihata! Are you alright? Do you have the sickness?” She scanned his face and arms for symptoms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, the burning in his throat worsening as he choked back tears. “My uncle. Please, Alex. He’s all me and Riko have. You have to do something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes went soft, and she took his hands in hers. “Furihata, I have no cure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am begging you,” he cried, cursing the pathetic rasp of his voice. He wiped at his face with his sleeve.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish there was something I could do. But so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve. I’m so sorry. But I promise you, Furihata, I won’t stop until I have answers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his head into his hands. How was he going to tell Riko?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko couldn’t sleep. Alex had him spend the rest of the day putting the water they collected from the pump through all manner of tests, but so far they had no idea what they were up against. He slowly slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Nigou as he knelt down to retrieve the book of magic. With a whispered word, the candle on his bedside table sputtered to life and he flipped through the pages. There had to be something that could save Furihata’s uncle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoured the chapter on healing spells, and it only took a minute to find a recipe for a healing poultice. He grabbed his bag and drew out a few herbs, wrapping them in cloth and tying it off with a bit of string. The spell was simple enough - place the poultice beneath the patient’s pillow, recite the words, and the disease would be gone by morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko stored the book back under the loose floorboard and pulled on his boots. No one else had to die. Not if he would get this right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The city was still. Not a soul was out save for a few city guards patrolling the streets. Kuroko kept to the shadows, willing himself to stay out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about over there?” A gruff voice came from behind him. Kuroko pressed his back against the wooden lean-to as two guards came out from another building across the street. One of them pointed to the flimsy shed where he hid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly, sir.” A young knight crossed the street, peering into the shed. Kuroko crouched low. He could smell the polished leather of his boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whispered a spell beneath his breath, and a pitchfork leaning against a house down the road toppled over. The guards stiffened, beckoning to each other as they moved to investigate. Kuroko slipped between the buildings and made for Furihata’s home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door was unlocked. Furihata was kneeling at the side of a low bed. His head was resting against the hand of an older man, Kuroko assumed his uncle. Both were sound asleep. Even in the faint light of a single candle Kuroko could see the grave state of the blacksmith’s condition. He crept around Furihata’s curled form and stowed the poultice beneath the pillow. Retreating to the other side of the room, Kuroko whispered the spell. A soft glow emanated from beneath the coarse fabric of the pillow then faded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko peeked through the window as he left. He watched the color return to the man’s face. He shifted, head lolling to the side as he brushed Furihata’s head with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata jolted upright. The man groaned and grabbed his head. “The hell was in that soup, Kouki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wet laugh wracked Furihata’s body as he grabbed his uncle in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright? I can't believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. He had found a cure. If he could save one man, that meant he could save more. But not tonight. He had already pushed his luck enough. Kuroko snuck back to the apothecary, mind full of the possibilities of tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was seconds away from flipping the table by the time King Naoto addressed her. She had been waiting nearly half an hour to update him, precious time she should be spending on finding the damn cure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't touch it,” she chided as Prince Taiga reached for the small glass vial she left on the council table. Inside a tiny flower was submerged in water. The petals once deep purple had faded to a ghostly white. “I had this in the water for no more than a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where's the water from?” Naoto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pump from where the people take their daily supply.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince Taiga looked from her to his father. “We have to stop the people from using it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The city cannot survive without water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to find this sorcerer,” the king snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't believe that they're inside Seirin. We have searched everywhere. Twice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then extend the search to the villages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I can't stand by and watch our people dying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His son’s mouth snapped shut, caught between guilt and frustration. He remained silent, bowing stiffly as he left to see the king’s will done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Naoto turned back to the council members, and Alex knew she was dismissed. Her work was nowhere close to done, and every minute the king’s paranoia grew was a danger to Tetsuya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko made sure to slip past Lord Himuro’s chambers on his way to work. Furihata was gathering up the clothes strewn about the room quietly humming to himself. Kuroko knocked on the door softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is your uncle, Furihata-kun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata grinned as he shifted the pile of clothes in his arms. “Better! It's incredible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it.” It was a relief just knowing that this illness could be cured at all. Perhaps now he could convince Alex to help him end it for good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata deposited the clothes on a table and began to sort them. “You don't seem that surprised,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. It's a miracle.” Kuroko’s impassive demeanor was definitely an asset in moments like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how did you know he was well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chamber door slowly swung shut behind him, blocking his quick escape. “Furihata-kun was smiling. And humming,” he replied quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata looked at him, curious. “That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. It seems you finally found out. I'll tell you,” Kuroko leaned in, the other boy mimicking the movement. “I'm psychic,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light laugh bubbled out of Furihata. “No, you're not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then, what am I thinking?” he challenged, setting down the shirt he was folding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko thought for a moment. “That I'm not psychic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata leaned his head back and laughed again. The worry and stress Kuroko had seen etched around his eyes just the night before had melted away. “You're strange.” A hand flew to cover his mouth. “I...I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked away, Furihata busying himself once again with the laundry. Kuroko turned to the door. “I'm glad your uncle is feeling better, Furihata-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno. Just...for asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice, Kuroko mused, having friends to check in on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ring of hammer on an anvil caught Taiga by surprise as he made his rounds through the town. They had been searching for days but still no luck finding the sorcerer. He hated feeling so powerless. Each morning they went out the number of linen wrapped bodies in the castle square increased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut across the street and pushed through a small crowd in front of the blacksmith’s shop. Aida, he thought the man’s name was. His daughter worked in the royal armory. She was damn good with a hammer. And maybe a little scary. But Taiga wouldn’t let anyone hear him say it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you were sick,” he called out as he stepped up to the smithy. Dark smoke billowed from the chimney. Aida looked up from the bit of metal he was working on with a lopsided grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not any more,” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aida was a hardy man, but even so, no other person had recovered from the illness yet. Alex was still developing her treatment. But he was a blacksmith. He worked with his hands. He didn’t seem the sorcery type. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you're joking,” he scoffed. “I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then... what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I don't know. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's remarkable,” Taiga replied. He seemed to believe that. Perhaps he wasn’t a sorcerer, but he might know one. “Was anybody with you when all this happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just my nephew, Kouki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Taiga motioned for his guard to follow him away from the shopfront and around the back to the Aida residence. They swept inside and set to work searching. The house was sparse. A table, some chairs, a fireplace with a couple old pots hanging from an iron hook. A few pallets behind a curtain. One of the guards flipped open a small box, its lid slamming open against the table top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Be careful,” he scolded. Taiga knew his father only wanted what was best for Seirin, but all these houses later it still felt like they were intruding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here!” A guard knelt next to a cot and drew a glowing pouch out from under the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiga stilled. Even he could tell what that was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kouki hadn’t stopped humming since he woke that morning. For the first time in so long something had gone right for them. They were the lucky ones. His uncle was going to be okay. Even the flowers the royal gardener sent up for Lord Himuro seemed happier today. He snipped the stems of the delicate blooms and arranged them in his favorite silver vase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly toppled his meticulous work over when the door slammed open and Prince Kagami of all people marched into the room. Kouki caught the vase, but he wasn’t able to tell him that Lord Himuro was out before four guards followed him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seize him,” the prince instructed as he stepped aside. He pointed at Kouki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” His pulse leapt, nearly choking him. Two men grabbed his arms, and the vase clattered to the floor. They paid no mind to the flowers trampled beneath their feet as they dragged him from the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Furihata Kouki,” the prince continued, his voice neutral. “I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Seirin, that you did practice enchantments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorcery. Him? He would never - could never. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Furi? What’s happening?” Lord Himuro raced into the room, drawn by the commotion. His look of confusion swiftly changed to enraged shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven't done anything,” he said, voice shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taiga, what are you doing?” Himuro demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found a magic poultice in his house,” the prince replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kouki’s knees collapsed from under him. Magic? He couldn’t do magic. There was no poultice. He tried to explain, to defend himself, but the world was moving too fast to keep up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that's ridiculous,” Himuro scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how else do you explain his uncle’s recovery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s innocent! I know he's innocent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was nearly in tears now. At least Lord Himuro believed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye!” Prince Kagami insisted as he led the guards into the corridor. Himuro called after them, promising to help, but it gave him little comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feet slipped against the smooth stone floor, the floor he had spent years scrubbing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, please. You've got to listen to me!” he managed to find his voice once more. “Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me. I swear.” Kouki turned to the guards, but their faces were hidden beneath their helmets. “Why won't you listen to me? Please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was no use. They would not stop. Was he really speaking? His throat was burning, but no one would look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one but Kuroko, alone in the center of the corridor, his face horrified as they hauled him to the king.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko followed Furihata’s panicked pleas to the council chambers. He prayed that the dread and fear that seized his stomach were uncalled for, that this was all some misunderstanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please listen to me. I haven't done anything.” Furihata’s voice was small and pleading now, the panic from earlier replaced by an increasing sense of dread. The guards tossed him at the feet of the king on his mahogany throne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done, Taiga.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why will no one believe me?” Furihata pleaded. “He got better, he just recovered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you.” Lord Himuro swept into the room, quiet as the whisper of velvet on stone, but the air around him simmered. He stopped next to the huddled figure of his servant and stared down the king. “Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what of this poultice that was found?” the king’s voice settled like ice in Kuroko’s bones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata’s brows drew together, his mouth hung open in confusion. “I don't know anything about a poultice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was found in your house,” the king replied, voice low as he stood from his throne and towered over him. “Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will show you no mercy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a sorcerer. I don't know how to stop the illness.” Furihata’s voice pitched higher as the king came closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were cold. “If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty. It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment.” He circled Furihata, no sound in the room but the slow click of his boots against the floor. Kuroko braced himself against the wall.  “And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blood drained from Furihata’s face, and he shrank into himself. “No.” His horrified whisper cut into Kuroko’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you. Take him away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Himuro stood speechless, his fury replaced by disbelief. Prince Kagami dragged a hand over his chin, turning away as the guards began to haul Furihata back out. Kuroko wanted to flee, but his legs wouldn’t carry him forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro collected himself first. “I know Furihata. He’s my servant, not a warlock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever seen a warlock, Tatsuya?” The king turned on his ward, the same incorrigible fear in his eyes. “Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Himuro would not be dissuaded. “I've seen the way the boy works. His fingers are worn, his nails are broken. If he were a sorcerer, why would he do this? Why would he kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when he could make these things happen with a snap of his fingers? Like an idle king.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no right,” the king raged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no right to cast a judgement on that boy,” he shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom. I take no pleasure in this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you're sentencing the wrong person!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He's right, father.” Kuroko’s heart seized in his chest at the sound of Kagami’s voice. “You hear the word magic, and you no longer listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saw it for yourself. He used enchantments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he conceded, “but to save his dying uncle. That doesn't make him guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of love, of kindness, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in his heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king rested a hand on the back of the throne. “I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this boy, he must die or the whole kingdom may perish. One day you may become king, Taiga. Then you will understand. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom. Such decisions must be made.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. But so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be king, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Seirin I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king’s eyes snapped up to Kagami, and he regarded his son with an inscrutable look. But his face only grew darker, memories of another time shadowing his gaunt face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fear you're right. He’s played with fire, so sadly he must die by fire.” He spat the words with an air of finality before he walked out of the room. A dazed Kagami softly hit his fist against the nearby pillar, his frustration apparent. Himuro’s jaw clenched as he spun on his heel, his retreating steps echoing down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko did leave then. He ran from the room, not able to face the terrible judgement he had wrought. Not even Kagami could dissuade the king now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gripped Kuorko’s arm like a vice, her green eyes raging as she pulled him inside the apothecary. “What have you done?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko couldn’t speak. He looked at the cold stone beneath his feet, unable to meet her gaze. The world was fuzzy around him. It was so hard to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I warned you!” She released him, carding her hands through her hair as she paced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn't let his uncle die knowing I could cure him,” he said, his hands balling into fists at his sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?” She held out her arms. Her face was twisted with frustration and, to Kuroko’s surprise, fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t be just one. I’m going to cure everyone. No one will ever have to know it was magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's too late! They think Furihata is a sorcerer! They think he caused the disease!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bile rose in his throat, and his pulse pounded in his ears, thundering like the thud of an axe in the block.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he didn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how are you going to prove that?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko’s breathing was too fast. He couldn’t get the air past the lump in his throat. He was too warm, but couldn’t stop shaking. His friend was going to die, and it was his fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex leaned back against the wall and took a steadying breath before reaching out and placing a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.” She guided him to a chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He complied, trying to calm his racing mind. He counted each breath until slowly the room around him came into focus. His voice was rough as he started speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I was doing good. That curing Furihata-kun’s uncle would help him. I thought I was saving a life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat heavily beside him, her shoulder knocking gently against his. “An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Tetsuya. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour.” Her eyes were distant, and her voice low. Like the words were a weight she had learned to carry the hard way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his head in his hands, wishing the world would open and swallow him whole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko hauled himself off the bench. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must see him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko walked to the dungeon in a daze, nearly stumbling over a glassy-eyed Fukuda and Kawahara on his way down the stairs. They did not speak. In fact, they looked too shocked to do anything. Their best friend was about to be executed for a crime he didn’t commit. What could Kuroko say to them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through metal bars, Kuroko could see Furihata curled in the far corner of his cell on a pallet that was more hay than cloth. His red-rimmed eyes were trained on the ground, and he had his arms wrapped around his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Furihata-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy jumped, eyes going wide in surprise. He tried to stumble to the cell door, but the chains on his hands only let him halfway across the cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, his voice hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?” Kuroko asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For coming to see me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vice closed around Kuroko’s heart at the genuine gratitude in Furihata’s eyes. “I'm sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not your fault.” Furihata ducked his head, biting back more tears. When he looked up again, a cheery grin pulled tight across his cheeks. “It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it.” His face fell, and then he hesitated, lifting his hands apologetically. “I mean...I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Furihata-kun, I won’t let this happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he cut him off, “Just one thing. You don't have to, but…” He took a deep breath. “Remember me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Furihata-kun, I'm not going to let this happen. You’re not going to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko ran up the wrought iron stair and out of the dungeon. He had to fix his mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” Alex leaned lazily against the wall outside the dungeon. Kuroko swallowed. He could feel the intensity of her gaze. “Please tell me you weren’t about to run off and confess to the king on Furihata’s behalf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault. I can’t let him be punished for my actions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noble as those intentions are, kid, you’re not going to save Furihata by throwing yourself on the axe. And it definitely won’t save the rest of Seirin from this plague.” She shoved off the wall and stepped forward. “We do it by finding the cause of this disease. We need to go to the source.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seirin’s water supply comes from an underground reservoir beneath the city. The pumps throughout the town draw from it. If something was spreading through the water, it was the best place to start looking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cave walls were smooth, as though they were worn over time. Not like the rugged tunnel leading to the dragon’s cave. A square pool was at the end of the passage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample.” Alex handed him a small glass bottle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko lowered the bottle into the water, careful not to touch it himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's take it back and examine it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he pulled his hand back, a large shape burst from the depths. It roared, the sound grating like the squeal of rusted metal. A toothy maw gaped in front of Kuroko’s face. Leaping back, he dodged the swipe of a thick arm, its skin slimy and grotesque.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him out of the way. They fled back up the stairs to the castle grounds, not stopping until they reached the apothecary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Kuroko asked, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Alex was already pulling a book from her shelves, flipping through the pages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she slammed the book on the table, “It was an afanc. A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer.” She bit her lip and looked up. “Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?” Her eyes roved over her collection of books, and Kuroko’s stomach sank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Furihata-kun will be dead by the time we get through those.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you got a better idea?” she asked, defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko grimaced. There was only one creature he could think of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The great warlock returns, as I knew he would,” the dragon chirped with a smug grin from his perch on the rocky ledge in his cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko let his annoyance go. He was here for Furihata. “I need to know how to defeat an Afanc.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose you do.” It sounded almost giddy. It’s claws raked against the stone as it leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you help me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The torchlight danced in the creature’s grey eyes. “Trust the elements that are at your command. You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Kagami is the other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko took a steadying breath. Of course. More riddles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despair clawed at his heart as the dragon lifted itself up, wings flapping as it prepared to take flight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why must you fly away every time I ask for your help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I have told you all you need to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” he huffed. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elements. The dragon had mentioned elements. Kuroko began flipping through each book Alex had left sprawled out on the table. One of them had to mention something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you looking for, kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She surveyed the room, the entirety of which was covered in books, book shelves, and scrolls. “You going to tell me which one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A book on elements. Which one would I find them in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko rested his hands on the table. “But how would they help me kill the afanc?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her forehead wrinkling as she thought. “Well, the afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the other two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wind and fire.” Her eyes lit up. “Perhaps the other two would destroy it.” She gave him an appraising look. “How did you come up with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...just knew. My powers,” he replied vaguely. Probably not the best idea to tell Alex about his rapport with the ancient, powerful beast imprisoned below the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else do your powers tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I am only one side of a coin. The smarter side, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snickered. “And the other side?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that might be Prince Kagami.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the apothecary swung open as Lord Himuro raced into the room, his dark cloak fluttering behind him. “They're bringing forward the execution. Taiga hasn’t found anything in the villages, so the king ordered Furihata be killed tonight. We have to prove his innocence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We're trying,” Alex replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked between the two of them, silver eyes flashing. “Please, just tell me what I can do to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need your help. And Prince Kagami.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taiga?” Himuro’s brows drew together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko nodded. “There's a monster, an afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face fell at the mention of monsters. “We must tell Naoto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The afanc is a creature forged by magic. Telling the king wouldn't save Furihata. He'd just blame him for conjuring it,” said Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are we to do?” Himuro asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop, and the king may see sense.” Alex paced around the table. “You and Prince Kagami are our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smirk, Himuro adjusted his cloak. “Leave that to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro nearly lost his train of thought as he entered Taiga’s room. The remnants of a hasty breakfast were strewn across the table, and clothes were spilling out of his dresser. Taiga emerged from behind the large four poster bed, his face serious. Himuro was doing his best to project an air of melancholy. Taiga always liked being the big protector. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” he asked, brow drawing together with concern. He caught sight of the mess on the table. “Sorry about all this. Kuroko’s not been in today.” He gathered up a pile of clothes and threw them into his open dresser. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor Kuroko,” Himuro replied as he stepped to the window, fingers tracing along the sill. “Did you see his face in the council chambers? He looked absolutely devastated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami hesitated, throwing the last shirt away with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro continued. “He went down to see Furi. I was trying to work up the courage myself but...well, I couldn’t bring myself to face him. How can I look him in the eye?” He asked, voice quiet. “But Kuroko, he stood at the bars and said that he would find a way to prove his innocence. I wish I could be that strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As strong as Kuroko?” Kagami asked slowly. Himuro held his gaze. “We are talking about the same Kuroko, right? About this tall, easy to miss, can barely hold a sword?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro rolled his eyes. “My dear Taiga, there is more than one type of strength. I’m not surprised you don’t see it. You're not like Kuroko. He's a lover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love,” he replied, his agitation apparent. His ears burned red, and he busied himself pretending to clear the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro pressed on. “Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armor. There's not one of them that' s able to stand up for what is right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiga laughed under his breath and crossed his arms as he leaned against the table. He could tell Himuro was just trying to get a rise out of him, but he was also not one to back down from a challenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, what do you want me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko’s eyes flicked from the cave entrance to the pyre being constructed by the castle guards. Time was not on their side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You'd better be right about this, Kuroko,” said Kagami as he led the way underground to the city reservoir. He grabbed a torch from the wall, and they descended the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tunnels beneath the city were cold. The warm glow of the torch cast shadows on the stone walls, barely piercing the darkness of the small side passages they passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl rumbled from the depths. The trio froze in place, their eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of movement. Kagami looked back at Himuro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should stay here,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scared I'll show you up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm telling you, Tatsuya, turn back. Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you. You could get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So could you... if you don't get out of my way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko smiled as Himuro swept past an annoyed Kagami, but the prince didn’t press the matter further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we going to find it?” Himuro asked, now in the lead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope we do before it finds us.” Kagami grimaced, turning to check there was nothing following them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came upon the reservoir without incident, but Kuroko could feel the afanc’s presence. Something crawling up his spine, never quite at ease. Two more tunnels branched off at the basin, one left and one right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it was in the water?” Kuroko nodded at Kagami. The prince grabbed a rock from the tunnel floor and tossed it into the basin with a soft splash. Ripples traced over the water’s surface followed by silence. “Spread out. Eyes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami stepped to the left, Himuro to the right. Kuroko remained between them, watching the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grating roar from the left had Kuroko and Himuro racing to Kagami’s side. Kuroko just managed to catch the hulking form of the afanc retreating into the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Himuro asked, his sword at the ready. “Did you see it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It... it's quick.” Kagami darted down the tunnel, sword in one hand, torch in the other. He paused at an intersection of four tunnels. “Back to back. Don’t let it separate us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It emerged from the tunnel in front of Himuro. He called out, lifting his sword as the thing swiped out at him. He managed to deflect the strike, stepping quickly to regain his footing and keeping his back to the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro sank his sword in its sides, but the thing struck out again, managing to catch Himuro in the ribs and throwing him against the wall. It did not seem bothered by the sword jutting out of its chest. This was a creature of magic. It would take more than steel to bring it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use the torch!” Kuroko called. Kagami sprang into action, swinging the torch in the creature’s face. It shied back, baring its fangs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko inhaled the cold, damp air through his nose and let out a long, slow breath. He felt the tiniest brush of a breeze against his skin. He whispered the words he memorized from the book.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The roar of the wind built from behind him and rushed forward, catching the flames of the torch and sending them over the body of the afanc. It squealed in pain, writhing on the ground as the flames consumed it. The body crumbled into dust, nothing left but the echoes of its cries bouncing down the tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami stood above it motionless, then turned to Kuroko with a wide grin. “Well that went pretty well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro snickered as he hauled himself off the ground, cradling his side. Kagami offered him a hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko returned to the reservoir. A broken eggshell bobbed on the water, its surface covered in tiny runes. Kagami and Himuro stood at his shoulders, their faces grave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should bring this to the king,” said Kagami. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Good news, sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering.” Alex reported as she walked into the room. The king and his council stood around a table, laughing over a shared joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He smiled, and motioned for her to join him. “It’s odd. I've never heard of an afanc before.” He took a deep sip of wine from his goblet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer - one that has the power to mirror the spirit of life.” His face grew dark as she held out the eggshell Kuroko had given her. “This was found at the water source. It bears the mark of Mayuzumi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the edge of the cracked shell, two overlapping V’s formed a diamond, blood red against pale white, with a single dot between them. The king took a heavy step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must be vigilant, sire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naoto looked away, setting his cup on the table. “Will I never be rid of him?” he muttered under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me!” The courtiers made their hasty exits, Alex following behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king sat on his throne, alone, his head resting in his hand. Alex had prayed that the shadows of the Great Purge would stay in the past, but it seemed that at least one was clawing its way back to Seirin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The key had barely turned in the lock when Riko barreled past the guard and into the dusty prison cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kouki!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riko?” Furihata scrambled to his feet as she threw her arms around him. Lord Himuro looked on with a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he managed through happy tears. Himuro smiled, looking back to the cell door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't thank me. Kuroko’s the real hero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata’s eyes went wide. He extracted himself from Riko’s vice-like embrace. Suddenly unsure what to do with his hands, he twisted his fingers together. “I - I don't know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko assured him that Lord Himuro was being far too kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riko wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “Well, whatever happened, I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Kouki. Let’s go home.” He trailed behind her offering a small wave as he left his cell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroko, I wanted you to know, I really admire what you did today.” Lord Himuro paused at the cell door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not many people can boast having a friend like you. You're braver than you look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko simply bowed his head, waiting until he was alone to exhale, the weight of his anxiety lifting from his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That evening as Kuroko and Alex tucked into their dinner, Kuroko paused, his spoon halfway from his bowl to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex-san. This fish didn't come from the water, did it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where else is it going to come from?” She waved her hand dismissively. “The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This was the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to his attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think anyone will be concerned with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, kid. Your magic is like nothing I’ve ever seen. With untapped power like yours, it would pay to be careful. If you keep up stunts like the one you pulled here, you’re bound to be noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be happy just to be seen for who I am, not for an ability beyond my control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day, kid. One day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day people won't believe what an idiot you were.” She reached over the table to ruffle his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” His reply was dry, but he raised his cup to match her toast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The image of the physician and the blue-haired boy faded out into the rippling water, the silence of the cave broken by a soft chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroko,” the hooded figure rolled the name over his tongue. Cold, grey eyes flashed, and his lips curled into a slight smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revenge was looking much more interesting. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next episode: The Poisoned Chalice </p>
<p>I am so excited for the next one I can't even（☆ω☆*）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Poisoned Chalice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A symbolic reconciliation between rival kingdoms turns deadly when Kuroko is caught in the middle of a plot to kill Prince Kagami. Unwilling to watch Kuroko succumb to a slow and painful poison, Kagami ignores his father’s wishes and sets out in search of the cure. But the witch Mayuzumi will go to great lengths to exact his revenge on the young sorcerer that foiled his plans one too many times before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imma be real with you - Kaijo is mentioned in this episode, but we will not be seeing any Kise yet, plz forgive. The miracle bois are going to be the knights, and I’m afraid we don’t see many of them in season 1 (though one blue-haired power forward may be rolling up next chapter ^^).</p><p>Also as we can tell, posting biweekly is a little ambitious for these lol I’ll do my best, but def will have one up every couple weeks! I just wrapped up my other multi-chapter project, so I’m trying to figure out what I’m doing next, but this one should be getting a little more attention for now.</p><p>Without further ado, grab your cozy bev of choice and enjoy（‐＾▽＾‐）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A castle welcoming guests was a flurry of activity. There were rooms to ready, banquets to prepare for, and great lords that needed all the trappings of their status laid out for all to see. </p><p>No one would pay mind to a timid serving boy lost amongst the crowd. No one to call out when he slipped behind a door that should have been locked. To see him lift the lid on an old wooden box and replace the silver goblet inside with one he retrieved from within his tunic. </p><p>They were meant to go unseen, serving from the shadows. </p><p>Unseen by all save one kindhearted boy with blue hair, keen eyes, and the power to make kings. A boy whose heart would lead him to help a fellow servant in need. A boy too trusting for the world forged by King Naoto of Seirin. </p><p>But one needn’t worry. Neither the boy nor the kingdom he called home would live to see the morning. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Alex almost had it in her to feel bad for her apprentice. The upper corridors of Seirin castle were a hive of activity. Servants rushed to ready rooms for the king’s guests set to arrive that afternoon. Kuroko was no exception. The boy hauled two large bags down the corridor, each looking like it weighed more than he did. He paused when their eyes met, dropping the bags and stopping to catch his breath.  </p><p>“Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?” he huffed. It was a quiet exhale, the slightest tightening of his mouth pushing his lower lip forward. Alex couldn’t help but smile. It was funny seeing unflappable Kuroko, the prodigious sorcerer destined to save the kingdom, pouting about chores. </p><p>“You're a servant, kid. It's what you do.” </p><p>“My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this inside.”</p><p>“It's character building,” she replied in her best teacher voice. “As the old proverb says, hard work breeds…” </p><p>Kuroko tilted his head. </p><p>“...a harder soul,” she finished weakly. </p><p>He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. “You just made that up.”</p><p>She held her hand to her chest in mock offense. “I would never. Besides, you heard the king. Today is an auspicious day, the beginning of a new era of peace. You should be honored to take part.”</p><p>His face remained unmoved. </p><p>The slim figure of a visiting servant slipped by her, tripping on the edge of the bulky sacks left in the center of the hall. He fell to the floor, a pile of linens and pillows tumbling from his arms.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, ducking his head. Silvery grey bangs cascaded over quiet, grey eyes as he stooped to collect the fabric. </p><p>“My apologies,” Kuroko said as he knelt down next to him. “Let me give you a hand with that.”</p><p>The boy pulled his hand back, his face pinching, though whether from fear or embarrassment Alex couldn’t tell. His fingers twitched at his sides as Kuroko carefully folded the sheets, eyes darting to either side. She got the feeling this boy answered to a less than kindly master.  </p><p>His blue-grey tunic shifted, revealing a small embroidered lion by the collar. He was one of Lord Genta’s servants, the ruler of the neighboring kingdom set to arrive that day.</p><p>“Hello,” Kuroko said as he rose to his feet. He extended his hand to the other boy. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”</p><p>Alex’s eyebrows shot up, but she turned to gaze out the window, leaving the boys to their conversation. Given the way the servant boy’s shoulders sank, she imagined he appreciated the privacy. </p><p>“I’m Chihiro. You’re Prince Kagami’s servant, aren’t you?” he asked with a degree of reverence. “That must be such an honor.”</p><p>“It has its moments,” Kuroko replied diplomatically. </p><p>Chihiro smiled and dipped his head, almost as if to hide his amusement. “Of course.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kuroko. It was nice to meet you.”</p><p>“You as well.” Realizing he still held a bolt of fabric, Kuroko offered it to Chihiro with a small bow of his head. The other servant returned the gesture and darted down the hallway without looking back. </p><p>“I see you’re getting a head start on our new era of friendship, kid.” </p><p>Kuroko stared down the hall after the retreating figure. The slight downturn of his mouth told her at the very least she should keep an eye out for his new acquaintance. Kuroko was not one to worry idly. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Taiga would much rather be settling scores with steel than negotiating peace treaties with old nobles, but that was exactly what he had to deal with today. Normally he would be sulking, staring out the window wishing he could be training with his knights. But today he found himself humming quietly as he dug through his wardrobe for his finest tunics. </p><p>The squeak of his bedchamber door announced the arrival of Kuroko. He had planned on asking him to oil the old hinges, but that guy was quieter than a mouse, and Taiga had no desire to let his servant catch him off guard. </p><p>He dropped the pile of clothes on the table with a self-satisfied grin. Kuroko reeled back to avoid the cloud of dust sent flying, his face twisted in an unhappy frown. Taiga stood back, hands on his hips. </p><p>“When's the last time these were cleaned?” Kuroko asked. His voice was flat, but Taiga caught the underlying annoyance. </p><p>He gave a half-hearted shrug. “Last year some time. A feast or something.”</p><p>Kuroko raised a single eyebrow at a stained tunic. “Did it end in a food fight?”</p><p>“Don't all feasts?” Taiga grinned as his servant held a jacket up for him to try on. </p><p>“I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me.” </p><p>He was one to talk. Kuroko never seemed to stand on ceremony, so Taiga assumed he was a country kid, but anything more than that he was a complete unknown. </p><p>“Not after tonight they won't be,” he replied as he plucked a bit of straw from his sleeve.</p><p>“I'm going to be at the banquet?” Kuroko asked, voice rising slightly higher than normal. </p><p>“Someone has to make sure my cup doesn't run dry.” He shrugged the jacket off his shoulders. “If I have to sit through one of Lord Genta’s boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons.” </p><p>Kuroko nodded. Taiga took the distraction as a chance to duck behind the dark wood screen where he usually changed. </p><p>“Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?” he called out innocently. </p><p>“Will my normal attire not do?”</p><p>“No.” Taiga shook his head gravely. Kuroko’s mouth fell into a thin line, so Taiga knew he was doing a terrible job hiding his excitement. “Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Seirin.”</p><p>He grabbed the hat he had stashed specifically for this occasion and revealed it with a flourish. Kuroko’s face fell. Well, it didn’t really change that much, but Taiga could feel the shift in the air. </p><p>“You can't be serious.”</p><p>His night was already looking up.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The banquet hall was somber as Lord Genta of Kaijo leant over the dark wood table and signed his name on the peace treaty. King Naoto stood at his side, ready to add his name to the document. Their storied history of war and death was coming to a close, and both were ready to move forward into an era of peace and prosperity. </p><p>Needless to say Kouki felt entirely out of place as he tried to stifle his giggles. </p><p>It wasn’t his fault. Kuroko had shown up wearing the most ridiculous green and red velvet hat, and the giant peacock feathers adorning it kept tickling his ears. Kuroko glared at him over the stiff collar of his matching cape. It was impressive just how much the color clashed with his sky blue hair. </p><p>“Nice hat,” he said with a distinguished nod. </p><p>“Thank you.” Kuroko did not sound grateful. Kouki’s cheeks hurt from smiling, and he didn’t miss the amused smirk of a certain prince across the room.</p><p>The room erupted with applause as King Naoto finished his signature and turned to clasp arms with Lord Genta. The leaders exchanged looks of stoic respect before the king took his seat and Lord Genta stepped to the center of the room.</p><p>“People of Seirin,” he called. His booming voice filled the room like the hazy warmth of the fire. “For a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our warriors stains the ground from the walls of Seirin to the gates of Kaijo. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them. Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war.”</p><p>A servant girl stepped forward holding a large wooden box. Lord Genta reached inside, drawing out two silver goblets. </p><p>“As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Naoto, and to your son, Prince Taiga, in the hope that our friendship may last.”</p><p>“Kuroko, I need to speak to you.”</p><p>Kouki stepped to the side, as an unfamiliar serving boy appeared behind them. He was from Kaijo, judging by his tunic. His grey eyes were wide, but their dark grey depths were still, like staring down a well. He couldn’t be much older than them.</p><p>“Chihiro-kun. What is it?” Kuroko asked, casually yanking the appalling hat off his head. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I don't know who else to tell,” he whispered. </p><p>“It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to them that I realized…” he paused, eyes darting to make sure everyone was still focused on Lord Genta’s droning speech. Kuroko stood patiently in front of him. His expression remained the same, but a flash of something brighter flickered in his eyes. </p><p>“It is alright, Chihiro-kun. Start from the beginning.”</p><p>“Two days ago, I was bringing Lord Genta his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in...If he knows I said anything, he’ll kill me.” </p><p>Kouki wished he could offer some sort of comfort, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. Not when every word from his lips felt heavier than the last. </p><p>“I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw,” said Kuroko. </p><p>“Lord Genta is no friend of Seirin. He craves the kingdom for himself.”</p><p>Kouki’s stomach dropped. The air, once warm and inviting, laid thick and heavily on his skin.</p><p>“He believes that if he kills Prince Kagami, King Naoto’s spirit will be broken, and Seirin will fall.”</p><p>“What has he done to the goblet?” Kuroko asked, his voice steady and quiet. </p><p>“I saw him putting something in it. I-I think it’s poisoned.”</p><p>Kouki watched with horror as the king accepted the goblets from Lord Genta, offering the smaller of the two to Prince Kagami. But while he was still processing the servant boy’s warning, Kuroko had already bolted across the room straight for the prince. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Genta was hardly an imposing figure, more chin than man by all accounts, and Taiga sorely wished for the day when his speech would be over. How had they ever even gone to war? This man talked so much he couldn’t have had time to lift a sword. Unless he killed them all with boredom. Taiga’s arm was growing tired from holding his gifted goblet out to toast. He just wanted to drink the damn thing. </p><p>“And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, King Naoto.” Lord Genta held his own goblet up to the king. “To you, Prince Kagami.” </p><p>He sighed, clearly his speech wasn’t done yet. </p><p>“The Lord Himuro.”</p><p>Himuro nodded from the king’s other side. </p><p>“The people of Seirin.”</p><p>“And to fallen warriors on both sides,” his father cut in with a glance at Taiga. He hid his smirk behind his drink. Obviously he wasn’t the only one ready to get on with it. The sharp tang of the wine hit his nose as he held the goblet to his lips.</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>Before he could take a sip, the goblet was snatched from his hand, his cry of protest cut short by the piercing glare of blue eyes. He had ever heard Kuroko shout before. </p><p>“It's poisoned. Don't drink it.”</p><p>“What are you doing?” he hissed. But his servant ignored him, instead turning to face their esteemed guest. </p><p>“Lord Genta laced Prince Kagami’s goblet with poison.”</p><p>The air filled with the scrape of chairs across the floor and the metallic ring of swords being drawn from their sheaths. Taiga’s blood rushed in his ears as he watched the two sides square off across the banquet tables. The peace treaty laid forgotten on the table, no more than a bit of kindling for the fire. </p><p>“This is an outrage! I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged,” Genta barked, his face shining with sweat. </p><p>“Order your men to put down their swords,” his father commanded as more of his knights streamed into the room, their spears held at the ready. “You are outnumbered.”</p><p>Taiga sighed. Why did Kuroko always have to go pissing off the biggest, toughest guy in the room? If only he showed this much initiative with his actual duties.</p><p>Kuroko bowed as his father approached. “On what grounds do you base this accusation?”</p><p>“I'll handle this,” he replied as he stepped out from behind the table. He placed a hand on his head and began steering his servant away. He glared into those defiant blue eyes and willed him to play along. </p><p>“Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned.”</p><p>His father’s voice crawled down Taiga’s spine, and he felt the sudden urge to blame Himuro before he was sent to his room, but Kuroko remained unphazed.</p><p>“He was seen lacing it.”</p><p>“By whom?” </p><p>His eyes flicked down then back to the king. </p><p>“I can't say.” </p><p>Taiga resisted the urge to groan. Of course he couldn’t. You’d think he’d have learned not to cross royalty at this point.</p><p>“I won't listen to this anymore,” Genta fumed, his sword still in his hand.</p><p>“Pass me the goblet,” his father ordered. Taiga complied as his father stepped out from behind the table and up to Lord Genta. “If you're telling the truth-”</p><p>“I am,” the man interrupted. </p><p>The king offered the goblet. “Then you have nothing to fear, do you?”</p><p>Credit to him, Genta sheathed his sword and reached to take the goblet without hesitation, but his father pulled back.</p><p>“No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself.” Genta snorted as his father reached out to the side and offered the goblet to Kuroko. “He'll drink it.”</p><p>“But if it is poisoned, he'll die!” Taiga protested. </p><p>“Then at least we'll know he was telling the truth.”</p><p>“And if he lives?” Genta asked. </p><p>“Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will.”</p><p>“This is ridiculous!” Taiga searched their faces for some sign of a joke. It was just a drink. Whatever his intentions were, there was no way Kuroko meant any harm. “Kuroko, just apologize. I'll drink it.” </p><p>Taiga reached for the goblet, but Kuroko got it first.</p><p>“No.” An impenetrable wall rose behind his eyes. “It's alright, Prince Kagami.”</p><p>Kuroko lifted the goblet in toast to Genta then turned to his father, gaze steady as he brought the goblet to his lips. His throat bobbed as he downed the drink in one go. </p><p>The room was silent. Himuro leaned forward over the table, eyes wide with horror. </p><p>A moment passed. Then another. Kuroko blinked slowly then examined the goblet, his brows drawing together. </p><p>“It's fine,” he said, his voice a little winded but otherwise normal.</p><p>The room let out a collective sigh of relief as the knights stood down. Taiga dragged a hand over his face. He was absolutely going to kill that guy. </p><p>His father nodded to Genta. “He's all yours.”</p><p>A choked cough echoed through the hall, and Taiga’s stomach dropped. Confusion clouded Kuroko’s eyes as he stumbled back. His hands clawed at his throat, the pale skin marred by red welts as he struggled to breathe. His face twisted in pain as his eyes met Taiga’s. </p><p>He fell before Taiga could think to catch him, and the goblet clattered across the floor.</p><p>In an instant Taiga was at his side calling his name, deaf to his father’s order to seize the visitors from Kaijo. He was too distracted by the ragged rasp of his breathing, the way his face turned blotchy and red. </p><p>Alex knelt next to him, lifting his eyelid as she called out to Kuroko. “Kid, can you hear me?” She pressed her fingers to his wrist searching for a pulse. “We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison.”</p><p>Taiga swept Kuroko over his shoulder and followed her without question.</p><p>Kuroko was in danger, and it was all his fault. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Kouki raced after Alex and the prince, trying desperately to ignore the pained wheeze of Kuroko’s breathing. The silver goblet in his hand burned like ice. </p><p>“Lay him on the bed quickly,” Alex ordered. Prince Kagami gently lowered Kuroko onto a cot in the corner of the room. He had barely hit the mattress when she began to examine him. “He's struggling to breathe. Furihata, fetch me some water and a towel.”</p><p>“Is he going to be alright?” the prince asked as he adjusted Kuroko into a more comfortable position. He remained kneeling by his side. </p><p>“He's burning up,” Alex replied.</p><p>“But you can cure him, can't you Alex?” The question left Kouki’s lips before he could think, hoping desperately that she would tell him everything would be alright.</p><p>“I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet.” </p><p>Kouki delicately passed her the cup, and Alex held it close to the light of a candle. </p><p>“There's something stuck on the inside.” </p><p>“What is it?” Prince Kagami asked.</p><p>“It looks like a flower petal of some kind.” She squinted her eyes as she peeled a small, translucent petal from the inside rim of the cup with a pair of tweezers.</p><p>Kouki brushed the hair away from where it stuck to Kuroko’s sweaty forehead. </p><p>“Keep him cool. It'll help control his fever,” Alex replied nodding towards a bucket of water. </p><p>Kouki grabbed a rag and began to dab the cool water on his forehead and cheeks. He heard the familiar flip of paper as Alex began scanning through a book. </p><p>“Ah! Here. This petal comes from the mortaeus flower.” </p><p>Kagami stood and crossed to stare at the book over Alex’s shoulder. </p><p>“It says here that someone poisoned by the mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Kainan. The flower grows on the roots of the mortaeus tree,” she said, finger trailing the words in the book as she read. </p><p>“That doesn’t look particularly friendly,” said Kagami as he tapped the book. Kouki craned his neck, just catching a glimpse of the page. An illustration of a large lizard creature took up the top half. It’s toothy maw was wide, and a forked tongue flicked out around lethal claws. </p><p>“A cockatrice,” Alex replied grimly. “It guards the forest. A single drop of its venom would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains in search of the mortaeus flower have made it back alive.”</p><p>Kagami paced across the room, crossing his arms and dragging a hand over his face. A weak groan escaped Kuroko’s throat as his head rolled away from Kouki’s hand.  </p><p>“Sounds like fun,” Kagami said, crossing the room in long strides.</p><p>“Taiga, it's too dangerous,” Alex called after him. Kagami froze, eyes dropping to the boy on the cot.</p><p>“If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Kuroko?”</p><p>“The mortaeus flower induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die.” </p><p>Alex’s voice remained clinical as she recited the words while Kouki struggled to bite back tears, his hand finding Kuroko’s. The adrenaline had begun to wear off, and all that was left was the cold, sinking creep of dread. Bile rose in his throat. He couldn’t watch someone slipping away like that again. </p><p>He looked up at the click of boots across the stone floor. Kagami strode from the room, his red eyes more focused than Kouki had ever seen. </p><p>He looked like he was riding to war. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?” his father scolded him as they marched down the corridor to the council chambers. Taiga gripped the sheathed sword in his hand, swallowing the frustration that rose within him. </p><p>“I won't fail, father, no matter what you think.”</p><p>His father pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Taiga, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy.”</p><p>“Because his life is worthless?” </p><p>“Because it is worth less than yours,” he replied, voice almost bored. </p><p>Kagami picked up his pace to keep up with his father. The torches lining the wall set their shadows circling around them as they walked. </p><p>“I can save him. Let me take some men. We'll find the antidote and bring it back.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not?” he cried. </p><p>“Because one day I will be dead, and Seirin will need a king. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand.”</p><p>“It's not a fool's errand. Alex says that if we can get the antidote-”</p><p>“Oh, Alex says?” His father’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “That's exactly what makes it so.”</p><p>“He saved my life.” Taiga was begging, but every moment was another wasted. Another painful breath for Kuroko. Each one more likely to be his last. His father’s shoulders fell, a soft sigh escaping him. “Please, father. I can't stand by and watch him die.”</p><p>“Then don't look.” </p><p>Taiga’s steps faltered as his father continued on his way. A servant darted ahead to open the heavy door at the end of the hall. It slammed shut, leaving Taiga alone in the corridor. </p><p>His thoughts traveled back to the night of the tournament. Kuroko had come to his chambers, his eyes defiant just like they had been tonight. </p><p>
  <em> I know I am only a servant. </em>
</p><p>His chain mail weighed heavily on his shoulders, the weapon by his side of no more use than the wooden toy he wielded as a child. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“My lord, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you,” Furihata said as he rushed into Himuro’s chambers. The poor thing had just watched his friend down poisoned wine and yet here he was worrying about his duty to Himuro. </p><p>“Don't worry, I'm alright,” he replied with a sympathetic smile. Furihata’s shoulder trembled beneath his hand. “How's Kuroko?”</p><p>Furihata’s face pinched, but he schooled his features as he spoke. </p><p>“If Prince Kagami comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine.”</p><p>Himuro did his best to reassure him. If Taiga said he would save the boy, then that is exactly what he would do. Furihata nodded, fingers idly twisting the hem of a spare tunic on the table. </p><p>“You should be with him. I'll manage. I know what he means to you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The fact he didn’t protest before ducking back out into the corridor only fueled Himuro’s anxiety about the boy’s chances. </p><p>He tapped his fingers against the dark wood of his desk. No doubt Naoto would have a thing or two to say about Taiga running off to save his servant. Himuro bit the inside of his cheek. </p><p>In the midst of debating whether or not he should go check on Taiga, the prince in question stormed down the hall. Himuro heard the telltale clatter of his sword against a table.</p><p>The doors of Taiga’s chambers were wide open, the orange glow of the fire spilling into the hallway. Taiga leaned against the mantle, his shoulders high and tense. The heat of the fire did not reach past the door. </p><p>“Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment.” Himuro’s voice cut through the heavy silence. Taiga stepped away from the hearth, rubbing his neck with his hand. </p><p>“Tatsuya, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright.” His voice was flat, not even a smirk for his trouble.</p><p>“I’m disappointed, actually,” he continued. “I was looking forward to clumping a couple of knights around the head with a ladle.”</p><p>“I'm sure the guards could have handled Genta and his soldiers.” This time he had the decency to add a little bite to the retort. </p><p>“Why let them have all the fun?” he pouted. </p><p>“Tatsuya, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous.”</p><p>“Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Naoto.”</p><p>“If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one,” he sighed, a pained smile tugging at his lips. He scuffed the toe of his shoe across the stone floor.</p><p>“Not that I listen to him.” Himuro continued as he looked into the flames. “Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences.”</p><p>Taiga’s eyes flicked to Himuro’s face, filled with quiet consideration. </p><p>“You think I should go?”</p><p>“It doesn't matter what I think.”</p><p>“If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Seirin? There’s more than just my life at stake.” </p><p>Taiga had always been a little taller, and he wasn’t afraid to use it, but Himuro jutted out his chin defiantly, refusing to waver. Seirin did not need another Naoto. It needed Taiga.</p><p>“And what kind of king would Seirin want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant, or one that does what his father tells him to?” </p><p>Himuro pulled Kagami’s sword from its sheath on the table and held the blade flat across his palms as he offered it to Taiga. It only took a moment for the resolve to set in his jaw. He took the sword and swept from the room. </p><p>The shouts of the guards carried up from the main gate as Taiga rode out into the night, the echoes of his horse’s hooves on cobblestone fading as he raced across the drawbridge. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The idle twittering of birdsong heralded the dawn of a new day, but Alex was elbow deep in old texts desperately scouring her shelves for something to help the boy lying in the corner. </p><p>“He's getting hotter,” Furihata called to her as he wrung out the rag and dabbed it along Kuroko’s brow. Kuroko’s face was flushed, his hair stuck to his face and neck. She placed her fingers on Kuroko’s wrist. His pulse was getting weaker. </p><p>If his incoherent mumbling was anything to go by, the fever was clearly taking hold. Her heart stopped. This close it was easy to hear it wasn’t gibberish. That was the old tongue. </p><p>Alex watched Furihata from the corner of her eye. Dark bruises bloomed beneath his eyes, his night at Kuroko’s side clearly taking its toll. He looked far too exhausted to catch on to the treasonous mumbling in front of him. As long as Kuroko didn’t shoot lightning from his fingertips by accident they should be okay.</p><p>His sleeve shifted as she laid his arm back. A red ring stood stark against the pale skin of his forearm. </p><p>“That’s impossible.”</p><p>“What is it?” Furihata asked as she hurried back to her desk.</p><p>“The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage,” she mumbled, flipping through the nearest book. It had been somewhere. </p><p>“What does that mean?” </p><p>She scanned the page, tapping her finger once she found the right passage. </p><p>“It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."</p><p>Furihata sank back into his seat, face paling. </p><p>“You said he had four days.”</p><p>She gave him a look and raked her fingers through her hair. Clearly something had increased the flower's potency. She watched the weakening rise and fall of Kuroko’s chest, fluttering like a trapped bird. The itch began in the back of her brain, the familiar hum of paranoia she had grown too comfortable ignoring. </p><p>It would be simple to increase the effect of the mortaeus flower for the likes of a sorcerer.</p><p>The afanc was only the start, and he was not so easily discouraged. There was only one name on her tongue. </p><p>“Furihata-kun. Did you see anyone strange in the castle recently? Did anyone approach Kuroko you didn’t know?”</p><p>Furihata’s eyes slipped out of focus. “I don’t know. It’s been so busy I haven’t really...wait. There was a servant. From Kaijo. He was the one that told Kuroko about the poison. He called him...Chihiro-kun.”</p><p>Her nails dug into the grain of the table. She was a damn fool. He had been right in front of her.</p><p>“Find him. Quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It was far too early for shouting as far as Himuro was concerned. Granted he wasn’t one for raised voices and gnashing teeth at any time of day. He preferred his rage cold and biting. Naoto’s storming around his chambers was almost enough for him to regret encouraging Taiga to go in the first place. </p><p>“I expressly ordered Taiga not to go!”</p><p>Almost. </p><p>“I'd say it worked like a charm, too,” he replied without an ounce of sympathy. </p><p>“Not another word.”</p><p>He held up his hands in mock surrender, busying himself with adjusting the cuffs of his sheer purple sleeve. </p><p>“I will not be disobeyed. Especially by my own son.”</p><p>“You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you,” he muttered as he sat at his desk. He tried to slow his breathing. It really wouldn’t do to have his head chopped off for running his mouth. If only Naoto would be less irritating. He pulled out a pile of letters and began sifting through them. </p><p>Naoto’s shadow obscured the words as he leaned over the table. </p><p>“You knew about this, didn't you?” He tilted his head as Himuro tapped his quill on the edge of his inkpot. “Tatsuya...don't lie to me.”</p><p>“Taiga’s old enough to make decisions for himself,” he replied. He could be diplomatic when he desired. </p><p>“He's just a boy.”</p><p>“Have you seen your son recently?” He sighed, softening his face. “You have to let him make his own mind up.”</p><p>“Even if it means letting him go to his death?”</p><p>At least then it would be on his own terms, he thought bitterly. Not smothered in some dark castle against his will.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The wind was fierce this close to the base of the mountains. Scrubby grassland spread out before the lone rider. A shock of red hair ruffled in the wind, out of place surrounded by the green hills and cold, grey sky.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He shouldn’t be there. Why was he so far? Something waited just out of sight. It lurked in the shadows ready to strike.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The figure came upon a ridge. A vast forest covered the valley opening up before him. A bird called out in the distance, wings dipping into the soft mist rising from between the old pines. The prince’s face was set as he spurred his horse onward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He tried to call out, but his throat was frozen, his lungs refused to empty. He was burning and breaking. Hot and cold.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had to save him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Kouki looked everywhere. He slipped through the dungeons, peeking inside each cell and scanning the faces of Genta’s servants. He raced through the kitchens, to the bed chambers, the stables. Anywhere he could think. </p><p>“Let me guess, he wasn't there,” Alex said before the door to the apothecary had swung shut. </p><p>“No one has seen him since the banquet.” </p><p>Alex leaned forward, chin resting on her clasped hands as she watched Kuroko. Kouki brushed his hands over his arms, hoping to quell the creeping sensation sending chills over his body. </p><p>“Who is he?”</p><p>“Not who he claimed to be.”</p><p>It was startling just how well that look of tired wisdom suited her. </p><p>“But you know, don't you?” he asked. </p><p>“He is a powerful sorcerer.” </p><p>A sorcerer. In Seirin. Kouki collapsed into a chair. He had spoken to a sorcerer and hadn't even known. Nigou padded over from his seat by the foot of the cot and laid his head on Kouki’s lap. His hand moved of its own accord to scratch him behind the ears. </p><p>“Then we must tell the king. Maybe he could send riders out after him.”</p><p>“No. He'll be long gone by now. It's impossible to know where, though.” She stiffened, hand lifting to cover her mouth. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Kainan. Taiga could be walking into a trap.”</p><p>“Kaga...mi,” Kuroko mumbled. </p><p>Alex brushed his hair from his face, voice soft and soothing as she comforted him. He was no physician, but even he could tell Kuroko’s time was running out. </p><p>“It...it's a trap. It's a trap.” Kuroko’s gasping grew more erratic, and Kouki reached for the cloth to wipe the sweat from his face. Nigou hopped up onto the bed, circling a few times before he settled himself next to Kuroko’s head. </p><p>“His fever's getting worse, isn't it?”</p><p>“The poison's setting in,” Alex replied. Her shoulders slumped forward.</p><p>The mumbling began again, the syllables foreign on Kuroko’s tongue. The words carried such weight, Kouki almost believed they meant something.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The ground sloped downward as Taiga continued deeper into the forest. A heavy mist shrouded the trees only a few meters from him. He slid off his horse, taking the reins in his hand as he picked his way down. </p><p>As the ground leveled, the sound of muffled sobs cut through the still woods. He slowed, eyes catching a huddled figure curled up next to a fallen tree. Her hair fell around her shoulders in messy grey waves. Her red dress was faded and tattered, the torn sleeve revealing a bruised gash tinged green around the edges. </p><p>Her head snapped toward him as he approached, pulling her arms tighter against her chest. Taiga tied his horse to a nearby tree. He approached slowly.</p><p>“Are you alright?” </p><p>She recoiled as a shrill roar cut across the clearing. A giant reptilian monster lumbered toward him. Two fans of spikes lined its back. It’s forked tongue flicked out to taste the air. </p><p>The cockatrice. </p><p>“Stay back,” he instructed the girl as he drew his sword and stepped between her and the beast. It’s eyes followed him as he circled. He rolled his wrist, twirling his sword in his hand. </p><p>It roared again as it lunged forward, it’s teeth coated with the sheen of deadly venom. The thing was all muscle beneath thick, rust-colored scales. </p><p>Taiga kept his distance, dodging and parrying and waiting for an opening. The creature hissed, the sound growing to a shriek as it threw itself at him. He ducked, rolling behind it. The momentum carried him back to his feet. He spun around and threw his sword, the blade sinking into the thing’s chest. It collapsed to the ground, back leg twitching once, twice before it fell still.</p><p>The girl cowered by a tree at the edge of the clearing. She refused to look at him except out of the corner of her eye. The thrill of battle was starting to wear off, and he was left scrambling to think of what to say. </p><p>“Um, it's alright. You’re safe now.” </p><p>She stepped back from him, eyes trained on the bloody sword in his hand. He quickly wiped his sword clean and returned it to its sheath. He held up his hands, hunching his shoulders and trying to look as unthreatening as possible. This close he could see the wound on her arm was quite nasty. It was at least a few days old and definitely not the work of a lizard. </p><p>“Who did that to you?”</p><p>“My master,” she whispered. “I ran away from him, but then I got lost.” Her eyes began to shine with tears. “Please don't leave me.”</p><p>“I won't. I'm not going to,” he replied. This was no place fit for a knight let alone a runaway servant.</p><p>“You can take me away from here?”</p><p>His eyes fell on the entrance to a cave just over her shoulder. </p><p>“There's something I have to do first.”</p><p>“What is it? I know this place. I could help you.” </p><p>“I’m looking for a flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare.” His pulse leaped as recognition flashed in her eyes. </p><p>“The mortaeus flower? I know where they grow. I'll show you.” She motioned with her head and started for the caves. </p><p>Old torches were stacked by the entrance. Taiga struck his flint with his dagger, and the torch flared to life. He lit a second and handed it to the girl. </p><p>The shreds of her skirt left wiggling trails in the dirt as they continued on. Taiga tried to keep track of the turns, but it didn’t take long for it all to become a blur. His guide never faltered. </p><p>“Keep close,” she called over her shoulder as he gazed down a side tunnel.</p><p>They had been walking for at least half an hour when the tunnel opened before them. The path ended at a giant ravine. A rocky ledge jutted out, not quite reaching across to the other side of the chasm. The far side was a solid wall of rock. The slightest hint of daylight streamed down from above, but the light could not illuminate the depths of the ravine. Kagami swallowed as he stepped closer to the edge. </p><p>“There they are.” She gestured across the chasm.</p><p>His eyes scanned the far wall until they found the delicate green fronds of a plant peeking out of a crack in the stone. </p><p>Of course. Steeling himself, he turned back to the girl. </p><p>“Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon.” He prayed he sounded more brave than he felt.</p><p>There was only a small lip of rock no wider than his outstretched hand on the other side. He could maybe stand on it if he was careful. Now he just had to figure out how to get over there. The girl behind him whispered something, but he couldn’t quite catch it. His pulse pounded in his ears as he reached the edge of the ravine. </p><p>The cave began to shake around him. Stone began to shear off the ledge beneath him, falling away with a might crack. Her voice grew with it.</p><p>He whirled around. The tattered dress morphed into bright red robes, and it was not a scared serving girl standing before him but a formidable figure, eyes flashing and voice ringing throughout the cave. He couldn’t recognize the words, but something crawling over his skin told him it was magic.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he shouted.</p><p>But the chanting grew louder, and the cliff crumbled beneath him. He dropped the torch as the rock fell away and jumped for the opposite side, barely catching the ledge. His armor clattered against the stone as his chest hit the wall.</p><p>“What a shame. I expected so much more.” </p><p>The words were quiet and cold, almost bored. Taiga struggled to look back. Their cold grey eyes revealed nothing, emptier than the cavern yawning below Taiga’s feet. </p><p>“Who are you?” he cried. </p><p>“The last face you'll ever see.” </p><p>A large spider, almost as big as Kuroko’s damn dog scuttled out of a crevice just beyond Taiga’s right hand. The clicking of its hairy feet on the stone was enough to turn his stomach.</p><p>“It seems we have a visitor,” the sorcerer drawled. </p><p>Taiga’s shoulders screamed as he tried to edge away from the spider, but it continued to creep closer, eyes glittering in the torchlight. </p><p>He held onto the ledge with his left hand and managed to free his sword with his right. He swiped at the spider, willing himself not to look down. He held his breath, waited, and when it lunged he swung again, knocking it off the edge and into the chasm. </p><p>“Very good.” The sorcerer’s voice never rose above an apathetic whisper, and yet it slipped beneath his armor and made his blood run cold. “But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Kagami Taiga. It's not your destiny to die at my hand.”</p><p>They took the torch and left Taiga alone, dangling in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dark.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was too dark. The others were closing in on him. He needed to run. He needed to move. He needed a light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A gentle blue glow filled the cave as he called out to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Follow the light,” he called. “Faster! You must go. Climb.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagami looked to the flowers on the ledge, but they were too far. It was not worth it. They were coming.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Save yourself.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>When the orb of light appeared over his head, Taiga assumed the sorcerer had changed their mind and decided to finish what they started. </p><p>“What are you waiting for? Finish me off!” His cries echoed into silence, leaving only the sound of his frantic breathing.</p><p>The orb drifted higher, the light rippling over the cave walls. It was no ordinary light. No lantern hanging from the cave walls. It had to be magic. The bane of his father’s existence, the undoing of Seirin. </p><p>But he did not feel afraid. In fact, he felt something rise within him, a strength unlike anything he had felt before. He hauled himself onto the narrow ledge, first his arms, then his knees. He grasped for his sword and returned it to its sheath. </p><p>The small yellow blossom of the mortaeus flower peeked out of a crevice just above his head. Hugging the wall, he reached up, grasping for the flower. He managed to grab a single plant between his fingers, placing it delicately into a pouch at his belt. </p><p>The thrill of victory lasted no more than a heartbeat. </p><p>A sickening clicking sound carried up from below as dozens of giant spiders surged up the rocky cliff below him. The path to the tunnel was too far to jump. His only way out was up.</p><p>His gloved hands slipped on the smooth stone. He cursed, trying and failing to find purchase. He tore his gloves off with his teeth, his bare hand gripping the rock as he hauled himself up. The orb floated closer, revealing the cracks and gaps in the wall he could grab onto.  </p><p>His arms burned with the effort, but he did not stop. The countless red eyes trailing him kept him moving until he reached the top. He hauled himself out of the cave and onto the mossy floor of the forest. He leapt to his feet, sword in hand, but they did not follow him into the moonlight. </p><p>He paused for a moment to catch his breath, but he did not have time to delay. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and set off in search of his horse. </p><p>Across the kingdom, beneath the worn blankets of a physician’s cot, a small glowing orb faded to darkness in the palm of a dying boy’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The walls of Seirin towered above Taiga’s slouched shoulders, cold in the grey morning light. The staccato clip of his horse’s hooves on the draw bridge stuttered to a halt as they reached a line of guards blocking the castle gate. The call was given to inform the king of his arrival, but they did not move. </p><p>“What are you doing? Let me pass,” he ordered. </p><p>One of the guards stepped forward, spear in hand. “I'm sorry, sire. You're under arrest, by order of the king.”</p><p>They took his horse and led him to the dungeon, his pleas to send for Alex falling on deaf ears. His father waited for him in an open cell. The air was too still to shift his red cloak.  </p><p>“You disobeyed me.”</p><p>“I’m happy to see you, too,” Taiga replied, not sounding happy in the least. He tossed his gloves onto the pallet in the corner. </p><p>“You should not have gone.”</p><p>Kuroko knew. He knew the danger he was putting himself in, he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. Perhaps his father had grown used to his subjects laying down their lives for him, but he would never forget the look on Kuroko’s face when the poison hit. The moment he realized he was right. That he was dying. </p><p>“He saved my life.”  </p><p>His father scoffed as he paced the cell. Taiga sighed, too tired to argue. </p><p>“There's more. There was a sorcerer at the mountain who knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Genta who tried to poison me.”</p><p>“Of course it was,” he dismissed. </p><p>This was getting nowhere and they were running out of time. Taiga pulled the little yellow flower from his pocket and offered it to his father. </p><p>“I know you’re angry. Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I’m begging you. Don’t let Kuroko die because of something I did.”</p><p>His father took the flower from him, the yellow blossom disappearing behind rough leather as he crushed it in his gloved hand.</p><p>“No!” Kagami cried out, lunging at him. But his father moved faster, stepping out the door and slamming it shut behind him. He twisted the key, locking the door with a sickening thunk.  The bruised flower lay discarded at his feet. </p><p>“You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant.”</p><p>As soon as he was out of sight, Taiga dropped to the ground. He slipped his arm through the bars of his cell, but the flower was just beyond his grasp. He shoved himself closer, the cold iron bruising his shoulder. </p><p>It wouldn’t end like this. Not while there was still a chance to save him.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The air went dusty and stale as Kouki descended into the dungeon. He tried to push away the memory of the nights spent here. Nights he thought would be his last. </p><p>No. He needed to focus. He gripped the plate of bread in his hands.</p><p>They needed to know if Prince Kagami had returned with the flower. They didn’t have time for him to be a coward. </p><p>Squaring his shoulders he walked up to the dungeon guard.</p><p>“Food for the prisoner,” his voice rang tinny in his ears, but he did not falter. </p><p>The guard took his ring of keys and opened the door. Prince Kagami sat against the far wall, arms resting on his knees. He barely looked up as Kouki entered. </p><p>“Set it down over there,” he ordered, tilting his head towards a small table. </p><p>Kouki placed it down and took a step back, ducking his head. With a sigh Kagami rose to his feet. He wasn’t saying anything. He wouldn’t look his way. Dread grew in Kouki’s stomach.</p><p>“Wait a minute.” Kouki’s pulse skipped. “I couldn't possibly eat this. It's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone. Take it away.” Kagami gave him a pointed look as he returned to his spot across the cell.</p><p>“Yes, sire.” Kouki nearly fumbled the plate when he spotted the delicate, yellow flower nestled between the chunks of stale bread. Kagami closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Kouki left the cell, the bolt grating shut behind him. </p><p>He forced himself to walk slowly back out the way he came. </p><p>“Wait!” the guard called after him. </p><p>Kouki froze as the guard stepped up to him. His eyes fell to the plate, and he swiped one of the chunks of bread. </p><p>“Waste not, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as his royal highness.”</p><p>He let out a weak laugh and smiled, hoping the man didn’t notice the way his hands shook. With a bow he turned and began to ascend the stairs. A woman was walking down, an identical plate in her hands. Kouki steps grew more hurried. </p><p>“Food for Prince Kagami,” her voice carried up from below.</p><p>“Oi, you! Stay where you are!” </p><p>He did not need to look to know they meant him. Kouki grabbed the flower and threw the plate to the side as he bolted. He skidded around a corner and into a side passage. With each step up the servant’s stairs, the sound of clanging armor and angry shouting fading behind him.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Alex paced across the apothecary, gnawing at the skin around her thumbnail as Furihata slammed through the door nearly giving her a heart attack.</p><p>“Have you got the mortaeus?”</p><p>“Here,” he replied, chest heaving. </p><p>Alex took the blossom and placed it in her mortar and pestle. Kuroko groaned weakly and shifted under the blankets. His skin was sallow, his clothes drenched in sweat. His pained gasps drove into Alex’s chest like a knife. The familiar grind of the tools in her hand faltered. </p><p>“Why have you stopped?” Furihata asked from his seat by Kuroko’s bed.</p><p>“The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote.”</p><p>“But we can't. Even if we could, it’s forbidden.” </p><p>His innocence was endlessly endearing, but they only had one chance to get this right.</p><p>“I'll try and make it work.” Alex tapped her fingers on the mortar. “Oh, I need some fresh water. Can you grab some?” She handed him a bucket, and Furihata, like the angel he was, immediately dashed out to fill it. </p><p>She cupped the mortar in her hands and closed her eyes. It had been a while, she mused, and yet the words rose to the surface when she called like no time had passed at all. She paused, peeking out of one eye just to be sure the door was closed tight. </p><p>“<em> Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum. </em>”</p><p>The potion sizzled, the liquid foaming and fizzing as the enchantment took effect. Not a moment later Furihata burst back into the room, filled bucket in tow. Alex added a ladle of water to the antidote and poured it into a cup.</p><p>“Hold his nose,” she instructed the boy as she lifted the cup to Kuroko’s lips. He pinched his nose as Alex tipped the cup. “Swallow, kid. Swallow it.”</p><p>His throat bobbed once, twice. She lifted the cup away and paused. The room was still. Too still. Nigou pawed at his legs, his whines growing higher and more insistent. </p><p>“He's stopped breathing,” Furihata whispered. She could feel his watery gaze like a burn on her skin. “What's happening?”</p><p>She laid her head on Tetsuya’s chest. Nothing. Alex sat up, then leaned back down to listen once more. </p><p>“His heart has stopped.” </p><p>She had checked the recipe. The enchantment had worked. It should have worked. </p><p>“He's dead?” Furihata pulled his hands away.</p><p>“He can't be. It was his destiny.” Alex stood, head in her hands. </p><p>“It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker.”</p><p>“No, no,” Alex pulled him up into a hug as sobs shook his shoulders. “It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault.”</p><p>Her heart broke as he held the crying boy to her chest. Guilt rose within her, threatening to drown her where she stood.  </p><p>“Alex-san, you should be ashamed. You’re old enough to be his mother.”</p><p>Kuroko stared up at them from the bed, his hair flattened against his cheek like he had just woken up from an afternoon nap. Nigou leaped up from the foot of the bed, covering his face in sloppy kisses. Furihata collapsed back into his seat clutching his chest.  </p><p>“Tetsuya! You're alive,” she cried, throwing herself on top of him and planting a kiss on his lips. Why let the dog have all the fun? He pushed her back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. </p><p>“No. I'm a ghost come back to haunt you.”</p><p>He let out a strangled groan as she strangled him in a hug.</p><p>“We did just try and save his life! Go easy on him,” Furihata laughed as he wiped his face with his sleeve. </p><p>“What happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine.”</p><p>“Well, kid. It’s kind of a long story.” </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you?” Alex asked as she entered the council chambers. </p><p>“Not now,” the king replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. He and the senior knights stood around a table, maps laid out in front of them. </p><p>“But, your highness, it’s important.”</p><p>“Word of Genta’s arrest has got back to Kaijo. We're about to be attacked.”</p><p>“I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans,” she continued. “I know who tried to poison Taiga.”</p><p>“So do I. He's locked in my dungeons.”</p><p>“It wasn't Lord Genta. The poison was magical, and I'd recognize the hand that made it anywhere.”</p><p>That got his attention. He stepped to the side, drawing her in close. </p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“It was Mayuzumi.”</p><p>His face fell. That familiar faraway look crept into his eyes. Shadows of the past playing out as only he could see. </p><p>“It can't have been. We'd know him. That witch's face is not easily forgotten.”</p><p>“He's a powerful sorcerer. He can enchant the eye that beholds him. The poison used against Tetsuya was made more potent by the use of magic.”</p><p>“Are you saying that he conspired with Genta to kill Taiga?”</p><p>“No, Genta is innocent. This is what he wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Seirin.”</p><p>The king paused, seeming to actually consider her words. The internal debate played out in the lines of his face, wrinkles etched into his skin like the knicks on a battle-worn blade. He may be single-minded when it came to magic, but he was a tactician. He would not throw away the fragile, hard-won peace he had fought so long for. </p><p>“Instruct your men not to leave Seirin until I give the word,” he ordered. His knights saluted and left to carry out his order. </p><p>“You are making the right decision, sire.”  </p><p>He walked back to the table and stared at the map of the kingdom. For twenty years now she had served the king. Every injury, every scar, every wound that did set quite right. She knew them all. It was growing tiresome to carry the weight of so many secrets. </p><p>“Do you think Taiga should be told the truth about Mayuzumi?”</p><p>He drew his shoulders back and stood tall. </p><p>“It is not his burden to bear.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Taiga watched from the castle battlements as Lord Genta and his knights rode down the winding road away from Seirin. He idly massaged his shoulder, the muscles still sore from his climb out of the cave.</p><p>“Okay. Let the bragging begin,” Himuro teased as he sauntered up next to him. “How'd you manage it?”</p><p>As far as Taiga could tell, he had nearly been assassinated, faced down a monstrous beast, and saved a man’s life. It was a good day for a knight. He scoured his heart for the thrill of victory, but his chest rang hollow.</p><p>“I'm not sure,” he admitted. “All I know is that I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way.”</p><p>“Who?” His brother asked. His eyes were questioning but serious. Like he didn’t think Taiga was absolutely insane. It was nice. </p><p>“I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them.”</p><p>“Well, then I should thank them,” he said. “I’m glad you found your way home.”</p><p>Taiga caught sight of his father down the wall. Himuro gave him a little nod before leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>“Taiga?” his father asked as he moved closer. “The stranger you met in the forest, what did they tell you?”</p><p>“Not much. Too busy trying to get me killed,” he replied. “It was strange, though.”</p><p>“In what way?”</p><p>“I was at their mercy. They could have finished me off but chose not to. Said it wasn't my destiny to die at their hand.”</p><p>“You must've been scared.” His father’s eyes were fixed on the road below. </p><p>“It had its moments.”</p><p>“Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why they wanted you dead. They are evil.”</p><p>He had felt the malice in the sorcerer’s words that shook the earth. Against such power he would have been utterly destroyed. There wasn’t an ounce of goodness in the sorcerer that abandoned him to die trapped and alone in the bowels of the earth. </p><p>Magic had nearly been his undoing, but it had also brought him back from the brink.</p><p>He wished he shared his father’s certainty. </p><p>His father placed a hand on his shoulder. “You did the right thing, Taiga. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you. Never forget that.” </p><p>As he turned away, Taiga caught the hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. Pride flared hot through his veins, and the shadows of the previous night vanished from his mind.</p><p>The world around him returned to business as normal, but Taiga wasn’t quite ready to follow. Instead his feet carried him along the castle wall and down the side stairs to the apothecary, knocking softly as he opened the door.</p><p>A familiar head of bright blue hair poked out from beneath a blanket. Kuroko sat in Alex’s good chair, a cup of tea in his hands and a book open in his lap. Nigou snored quietly by his feet. The blanket slipped from his shoulder as he looked up. </p><p>“Still alive, then?” </p><p>“I understand I have you to thank for that.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it was nothing.” Kagami cleared his throat and glanced around the room. “A half decent servant is hard to come by.”</p><p>“Of course.” There was the slightest quirk at the corner of his mouth, an elusive smile that carried to his eyes. </p><p>Kagami flexed his hand, not quite sure where to leave it when he didn’t have his sword at his hip. “I was only dropping by to make sure you were alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Bright and early.” </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The silence between them lasted for a moment too long before Kagami turned to leave. </p><p>“Prince Kagami.” Kuroko pulled the blanket closer around himself, his eyes softening as Nigou yawned at his feet. The light of the fire seemed to cast his hair in gold. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You, too,” he replied, but it didn’t feel like enough. Words never did. “Get some rest.” </p><p>His body yearned for the warmth of the fire as soon as he slipped into the dim corridor. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko gently closed the book on his lap and placed it on the small table to his left. Careful not to disturb Nigou, he walked to the kettle to refill his tea. Alex stumbled out of her bed, rubbing her eyes as she padded over to join him. She hummed in thanks as he handed her a cup of her own.</p><p>“Taiga’s a good kid. He may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honor.”</p><p>“There aren't many who'd have risked what he did for a servant,” Kuroko replied evenly. “But it all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote.”</p><p>She snorted and ruffled his hair before dropping into the now vacant armchair. Nigou hopped up into her lap. </p><p>Kuroko ran his thumb along the rim of his cup. The warmth of it seeped into his bones as he took a sip. </p><p>“I still don't understand why the sorcerer went to all the trouble of framing Lord Genta. He could've just kept quiet and killed Prince Kagami.”</p><p>“But destroying Seirin wasn't all he was after,” she replied sleepily. Alex stroked Nigou’s head as he settled onto her lap. “He knew you would be forced to drink that wine. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, kid.”</p><p>Alex held Nigou tight to her chest as she sank deeper into the chair, her eyes drooping closed once more. Her tea sat forgotten on the table beside her. </p><p>Kuroko draped his blanket over the both of them as their quiet snores filled the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: The First Knight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aomine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Kuroko is saved from a griffin by Aomine Daiki, a commoner like him that dreams of becoming a knight, he decides to help Aomine achieve his life-long ambition. When the griffin attacks Seirin, Kuroko must turn to magic and his new friend to take down the mythical creature.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still alive! I promise! This one took a little longer to post (one of these days I'm going to have to go back through and edit all of these chapters to make sure they aren't abysmally inconsistent lol) I've been trying to do a little planning for characters and arcs and stuff, but also I've been working on my next multi-chapter fic which I am finally going to start posting later today!! It's a Haikyu Tsukkiyama AU, so if that's your jam, go check it out. </p>
<p>Otherwise hope you enjoy episode 5 of this silly, self-indulgent labor of love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of Seirin were noisy and delightful and chaotic. Every alley and doorway buzzed with the hectic hustle of life at the center of the kingdom, but when the world became too much, when Kuroko felt he was just a set of eyes there to take in the haphazard wonder of it all, he retreated to the forest beyond the city walls. There, blanketed in silence only broken by the soft scurrying of small animals in the underbrush, he felt himself once more. </p>
<p>A plush carpet of dead leaves too far rotten to crunch pillowed his steps. The tang of dirt and decay filled his nose as he dug beneath the leaves for mushrooms. Patches of grass dotted with powder blue wildflowers spilled across the forest floor wherever the sunlight broke through the canopy. </p>
<p>He squinted up at the sky. It was impossible to check the sun’s progress through the dense leaves. Perhaps it was willful ignorance, but it was as good an excuse as any to stretch his peaceful afternoon of foraging. </p>
<p>A shrill cry of an eagle cut through the forest. Kuroko kept his eyes skyward, searching for a sign of the bird that made it until the ground trembled beneath him. His gaze fell, landing on a monster. </p>
<p>A giant brown blur charged towards him through the trees - half bird, half beast. Four clawed legs tore into the loamy soil, and two giant wings were folded tight against its sides. </p>
<p>The blood drained from Kuroko’s face, and a primal, animal instinct clawed at his gut. </p>
<p>Run.</p>
<p>Kuroko ran blindly, weaving between the trees, but it did not slow. Kuroko’s toe caught on a root, and he slammed into the ground, his basket spilling in front of him. He rolled onto his back, heart leaping into his throat as the creature bore down on him. </p>
<p>And then a blur to his left. A figure leaped from the woods, sword drawn, swinging at the creature with a ferocious cry. Giant wings flapped wildly as the beast reared back. The man lunged forward, his sword catching it in the ribs. He let out a victorious shout, but the blade bounced off, only taking a few feathers with it. The creature snapped at him with its golden beak. The man turned on his heels, dark blue eyes wide as he grabbed Kuroko by the collar.</p>
<p>“Run!”</p>
<p>Gusts of air rushed behind them as the thing leaped off the ground. They dove through a thicket of spindly bushes and dove behind a fallen tree. The creature soared over them, letting out a frustrated shriek as it flew off in search of its lost prey. </p>
<p>“The hell was that?” His savior laughed, chest heaving. Dark hair stuck to the man’s forehead and neck, glinting almost blue in the light. He dragged his hand over his sweaty face as he leaned against the trunk they cowered behind.</p>
<p>“You saved my life,” Kuroko managed. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “Don’t mention it.”</p>
<p>“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”</p>
<p>“Aomine Daiki.”</p>
<p>A tanned hand reached out to meet Kuroko’s, but faltered. Aomine winced and fell back, eyes fluttering closed. His face went pale as a red stain spread across the side of his grey tunic. </p>
<p>Kuroko needed to get him back to Alex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning dawned grey. </p>
<p>Kuroko jolted awake, his back protesting as he stretched. Comfy as Alex’s favorite chair was, it was hardly the best place to fall asleep. </p>
<p>Alex had taken their unexpected guest in stride (with only a few pointed jibes at Kuroko’s rushed patch job). She had him cleaned and resting before Kuroko managed to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Aomine groaned on the cot next to him, and two bleary, blue eyes blinked open.</p>
<p>“I see we survived that disaster,” he said with a lopsided smile. He glanced around the room, his arms flexing as he gingerly propped himself up. “No monsters here, are there?”</p>
<p>“Just Nigou,” Kuroko replied. As if on cue, the small dog hopped onto the bed and lunged for their new guest. Aomine winced as he laughed, struggling to keep the dog from licking his face. </p>
<p>“I’d take on this guy any day.”</p>
<p>“You’ve never seen him when he’s hungry.”</p>
<p>Kuroko offered Aomine a bowl of porridge which he gladly accepted. His hands were calloused, and his tunic, though well-made, was not high quality. All of it paled in comparison to the sword he had wielded the day before, now leaning up against the wall by the door. The blade was flawless, encased in a fine leather sheath. Someone had taken great care to maintain its lethal sharpness. Aomine perked up when Kuroko said as much.</p>
<p>“I should hope so. It has to be if I’m going to become a knight,” he said. </p>
<p>“You wish to join the knights of Seirin?”</p>
<p>“You don’t sound impressed,” Aomine chuckled. </p>
<p>“I meant no offense. I don’t believe I am quite cut out for that line of work. Have you always wanted to be a knight?”</p>
<p>“Since I was a kid. Same as a lot of kids, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I want to protect people. And I have a debt to repay.”</p>
<p>Kuroko sat quietly, waiting for him to continue. Aomine shifted under his gaze.</p>
<p>“You really want to know?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“When I was little, raiders attacked my village. We would have been slaughtered where we stood if it wasn’t for a lone swordsman who fought them off. I vowed that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. He agreed to train me as long as I promised to do the same for someone else one day. </p>
<p>“I made swordcraft my life. Every waking hour since then, I devoted myself to the art of combat, training with whoever I could find. When I couldn’t find someone better than me, I set out for Seirin.” He settled back against the wall swirling his spoon in his bowl. “I know what you’re thinking. I’m just another bright eyed country bumpkin. I know it’s crazy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>He froze mid-bite. “You don’t?” </p>
<p>“Aomine-kun, I may be biased, but I would say you would make an excellent knight. You did save my life. I am no expert, but I think you could even give Prince Kagami a run for his money if given the chance.”</p>
<p>“I wish. If I beat the prince of Seirin, they’d have to knight me.”</p>
<p>Kuroko set his dish aside. “I’m sure he would. He’s always complaining there’s no one to challenge him in Seirin.”</p>
<p>“A friend of yours, is he?” Aomine teased.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t go that far. Normally friends don’t ask you to wait on them hand and foot. Speaking of, I should get to work. It’s best not to keep him waiting.”</p>
<p>Aomine watched him cross the room, mouth agape, oblivious to the dog happily digging into the bowl on his lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami paced along the edge of the training grounds outside the castle wall. A large wooden board behind him was littered with bright strips of cloth. Kuroko slipped in behind the weapon rack laden with swords and axes as Kagami stepped forward, tugging on his gloves. He circled an armored man bearing a burgundy tunic bearing a crest Kuroko did not recognize. A bright blue flag fluttered from his belt.</p>
<p>“Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it,” said Kagami. “Pass this and you're a knight of Seirin. Your challenge, to last one minute in free combat. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine.” Prince Kagami stopped in front of the man. “Me. ”</p>
<p>The challenger seemed unfazed as he swung his sword and took his stance. </p>
<p>“Hyuuga!” Kagami called to a knight across the field. The knight flipped an hourglass on the table. Kagami drew his own weapon.</p>
<p>“Your time starts now.”</p>
<p>Kagami barely moved as the man advanced with a flourish. The challenger swung wildly over Kagami’s head. He ducked, dodging the blow. He shifted and drove his knee into the man’s gut. He keeled over, and a blow to the face was enough to send him crashing to the ground. It was over in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>Kagami tugged the blue ribbon from the loser’s belt, shoulders slouched as he added it to the board. He didn’t even ham it up for the smattering of applause from the other knights, simply called for the man to be led away.</p>
<p>Kuroko trailed Kagami to the side of the field. The prince pulled off one of his gloves and pushed his sweaty hair back from his forehead. He jumped as Kuroko began to remove his pauldrons. </p>
<p>“Did you catch the show?” he asked bleakly. </p>
<p>“Yes, sire.”</p>
<p>“He's the third to fail this week. How am I meant to defend Seirin with rubbish like that?”</p>
<p>Kuroko’s fingers paused on the buckle he was working on. “I might be able to help.”</p>
<p>“You?” he scoffed. “You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline.”</p>
<p>Kuroko chose to ignore the unflattering assessment of his abilities. “I know someone who does.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“He saved my life.”</p>
<p>“That's blowing it for starters,” Kagami snickered. Kuroko gathered his discarded armor. </p>
<p>“He's an excellent swordsman, brave, determined. I think he has what it takes to become a formidable knight.” </p>
<p>Kagami slowly wrapped the leather straps around his sheathed sword. </p>
<p>“You really think so highly of him?” Kuroko nodded, his hope fading to confusion as Kagami’s shoulders sagged. “I believe you, but you forget the First Code of Seirin.” </p>
<p>He blinked blankly, waiting for Kagami to elaborate. </p>
<p>“Only those of noble blood can serve as knights.” He dropped his gloves on top of the armor in Kuroko’s arms. </p>
<p>“What kind of rule is that?”</p>
<p>Kagami gaped at him. “What kind of - do you seriously not know?”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t anyone be able to serve their kingdom if they are able?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple.”</p>
<p>“But why?”</p>
<p>“Because! My father created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him, those he could trust with his life. And ever since that day, only the children of noble families have served. So, unless your friend is a nobleman, there isn’t much I can do.”</p>
<p>Kuroko ran his thumb along the edge of Kagami’s shield. He knew Aomine was better than the recruit he had seen today, and he had been willing to put himself at risk to save a nobody like him. Noble blood or not, he was an honorable man, and he deserved a chance. </p>
<p>“He is.”</p>
<p>Kagami nodded. “Alright, then. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Prince Kagami. You won't regret it.” </p>
<p>Once dismissed, Kuroko made a beeline for the royal library. He had research to do. If Aomine needed a seal of nobility, then that’s what Kuroko would get him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aomine was lounging in Kuroko’s bed, lazily tossing a stick to Nigou when Kuroko finally arrived back at the apothecary. He sat up as Kuroko entered.</p>
<p>“Did you speak to him?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Aomine-kun.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And he said he would like to meet you.”</p>
<p>He cheered and swept Nigou into the air. The dog barked wildly as he flailed around. Aomine dumped him back onto the bed and fell back with a sigh. </p>
<p>“This is - I mean, are you serious? You did it!”</p>
<p>“There is one...complication. You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?”</p>
<p>He let out a bark of laughter. “Uh, no. Why?”</p>
<p>“It's just that there is the small matter of the Knights Code. Only those of noble blood can serve.”</p>
<p>“What kind of dumb rule is that?”</p>
<p>“My sentiments exactly.”</p>
<p>Aomine hauled himself off the bed and walked to the small window overlooking the city. “So is that it? Does it all just end here?”</p>
<p>Kuroko sat at the edge of the bed, hands clasped in his lap. Aomine was a fighter. He deserved the chance to show what he was capable of. Defeat or victory should be determined by his skill with a blade not by the crushing weight of convention. </p>
<p>“There has to be something I can do to prove myself. I may not be noble, but I refuse to believe that all the time I’ve trained was worthless. If I could just show them what I can do.”</p>
<p>“There may be a way around it.”</p>
<p>Kuroko reached into his satchel and pulled out a piece of parchment. Thanks to Seirin’s meticulous genealogical record-keeping, all it had taken was a blank piece of parchment and a quick spell for Kuroko to whip up a convincing seal of nobility. He placed it on the bed, careful not to crease the edges. The blue and gold crest was flanked by two red dragons and took up most of the page. </p>
<p>“I give you Daiki, fifth son of Lord Harasawa of Touou.”</p>
<p>Aomine carefully picked up the seal, the spark slowly returning to his eyes. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“The rules are wrong. It shouldn’t be about the circumstances of one’s birth but how we choose to use the gifts we are given. This can get your foot in the door, but after that you will be judged on your merit alone. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Tetsu. I won’t forget this.” </p>
<p>“Just remember, once you become a knight, I am not going to polish your boots.”</p>
<p>He threw his head back and laughed. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Come on. I should go practice. Spar with me?” He asked the last question over his shoulder as he raced from the room, Nigou hot on his heels. </p>
<p>“Aomine-kun, please don’t make me regret this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two dozen recruits lined up across the training grounds. Kagami’s shouts carried across the field, counting as they ran through familiar sequences of moves. Kagami paced behind them, his trained gaze searching any minute mistakes. </p>
<p>Riko was going through some last minute adjustments to Aomine’s borrowed armor with Furihata. Aside from the occasional smack from the blacksmith for fidgeting too much, Aomine was in good condition. His wound had healed well, thanks in large part to Alex’s skill, though Kuroko had discreetly cast a healing spell of his own before Aomine had woken up that morning. Just in case.  </p>
<p>Aomine held out his arms as Riko adjusted the tunic Furihata had stitched the night before, the same crest from the seal decorating the front. </p>
<p>“This is very kind of you, er…”</p>
<p>“Riko.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Thank you, Riko.”</p>
<p>“Don't thank me. Thank Kuroko.” </p>
<p>Furihata nodded. “Kuroko would do anything for anyone. Sorry, can you hold out your other arm? Thank you. I think it's great that Kuroko’s got you this chance. We need knights like you.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“Seirin needs knights. Not just Prince Kagami and his kind, but people like you and me. Well, not like me specifically, I mean, but, you know, ordinary people.” </p>
<p>Riko snorted and slapped Aomine on the back. “So don’t go and blow it.” </p>
<p>“Well, I'm not a knight yet, my lady,” he said, taking her hand in his.  </p>
<p>He keeled over as she nailed him in the gut with the butt of his own sword. </p>
<p>“And I'm not a lady. Okay, we're done. It was nice to meet you, Aomine.” With a nod to Kuroko, Riko and Furihata returned to their position on the other side of the sparring ring. </p>
<p>“She seems lovely,” he wheezed, slowly returning to full height. He replied to Kuroko’s pointed look with a sardonic grin. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”</p>
<p>“No such thing as a wasted effort. Right, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked dryly. </p>
<p>Aomine snorted and ruffled his hair. </p>
<p>“You’ve got some good friends.”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m very lucky to have them.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to get on Riko’s bad side, though,” he laughed. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Aomine to fasten his belt. Steely blue eyes followed the movement. “So are you two…” He gestured vaguely with his hands. Warmth rushed to Kuroko’s face.</p>
<p>“Ah, no.” Kuroko grabbed the sword Riko left behind, willing his hands to stay steady as he slid it into place. “You certainly look the part.”</p>
<p>“That’ll do for today,” Kagami called. The recruits collapsed by a nearby water pump, taking turns drinking and pouring handfuls over their heads. Aomine shifted his weight, bouncing on his toes, his eyes fixed on the prince. </p>
<p>“Here's your chance. Go for it,” Kuroko said as he handed Aomine the seal of nobility and pushed him towards the prince. Aomine cleared his throat and bowed. </p>
<p>“Daiki, fifth son of Lord Harasawa of Touou.” </p>
<p>Kagami’s eyes drifted over his shoulder to Kuroko. “Got your seal?”</p>
<p>As he offered the parchment to the prince, Kagami struck him across the face and knocked him to the ground. </p>
<p>“Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready.”</p>
<p>Aomine rose to his feet, hand on his sword. “I'm ready now, sire.”</p>
<p>Kagami turned back around.</p>
<p>“You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables.”</p>
<p>A few of the other boys laughed as Kagami walked away. Aomine took a deep breath, the fire still burning in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The steady scrape of a whetstone across steel cut through the hubbub of the market as Kuroko crossed to the royal armory. Aomine sat on a rickety stool, a pile of freshly sharpened swords on the table next to him. His face was serious as he inspected his current weapon, finger tracing along the edge of the blade. Satisfied, he laid it on the table and reached for another. </p>
<p>Over the past few days Aomine’s list of duties had grown to include mucking stables, shining boots, cleaning armor, and any other menial task the knights could think of. Not that Kuroko minded the help with his normal chores, but he could tell Aomine was still itching to prove his skill in the ring. </p>
<p>Kuroko ducked back behind the building as Kagami rounded the corner flanked by two knights. He slowed when he caught sight of Aomine sitting off to the side. Without a word he grabbed a nearby broom and threw it at Aomine. The other boy caught it, head snapping up at the intrusion.</p>
<p>“Not bad,” Kagami said with an approving nod. </p>
<p>“Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, sire?” Aomine replied with an easy air, but something beneath the words made Kuroko shiver. </p>
<p>“It certainly needs sweeping, but first,” Kagami grabbed another broom and pulled off the bristles, leaving only the wooden stick behind, “I'd like you to try and kill me.”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to.” Aomine stepped on the end of the broom he was holding, tugging the broomstick free, the excitement in his eyes mirrored in Kagami’s. “If I were you, I'd want to.”</p>
<p>“If you insist, sire.”</p>
<p>They circled each other, two giant cats sizing up their prey. Aomine struck out first, swinging the broomstick like a sword as he advanced. Kagami fended him off easily, and they reset. </p>
<p>“Come on, man. You're not beating a carpet.”</p>
<p>Aomine’s smirk hitched into a snarl as he let loose another series of blows. Every hit rocked Kuroko to the core. Kuroko held his breath, waiting for one of the broomsticks to snap.</p>
<p>Kagami ducked in close and shoved Aomine over the side of a wagon. Blue eyes went wide as Kagami’s broomstick came down, but he rolled off to the side and circled around. Kagami approached him casually, poking his makeshift weapon at Aomine’s sides, taunting him. Then his jaw clenched, and he was bringing the sword down with both hands. Aomine lifted his own to parry the strike. Kagami advanced, both hands on the broomstick now, wielding it like a quarterstaff. With a flick of his wrist, Kagami knocked Aomine in the gut, sending him reeling back. Kuroko hissed. Aomine doubled over, but didn’t back down. Kagami tossed his broomstick aside.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Daiki, fifth son of Lord Harasawa of Touou. You just made basic training.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The apothecary felt emptier now that it was back to just Kuroko and Alex. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry about Aomine,” she said as they organized the next day’s deliveries.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he asked.</p>
<p>“The knighthood thing. I know you wanted to help him after what he did.”</p>
<p>Kuroko finished wrapping the vial in his hand and placed it in her medicine bag. “Yes, well. That’s life. You win some, you lose some.”</p>
<p>She paused, eyes narrowing behind her spectacles. “You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature.”</p>
<p>Aomine burst into the room, stumbling over his feet as the door swung shut behind him. His face and shirt were covered in dirt and who knows what else, and bits of straw were sticking out of his hair. </p>
<p>“How did it go?” Kuroko asked. </p>
<p>Aomine only grunted as he hauled himself to the bucket in the corner and dunked his entire head in. He dragged a rag across his face and disappeared into Kuroko’s room. </p>
<p>“He found work at the stables,” Kuroko offered when Alex leveled her most intense glare at him.</p>
<p>“I see.” A beat of silence. “And the truth before I lose my temper?”</p>
<p>“Aomine-kun is trying out for the knights.”</p>
<p>“Tell me you are joking.”</p>
<p>Kuroko did not.</p>
<p>“The First Code of Seirin has never been broken for anyone. What're you thinking, kid?”</p>
<p>“The rules are unfair. Besides I only bent them a little.”</p>
<p>“You bent them? Your-” her eyes darted to his bedroom door, “<em>gift </em> is not a toy, Tetsuya. It's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit.”</p>
<p>“It was more of a trick than actual magic,” he replied, keeping his voice low. </p>
<p>“Do not be arguing semantics with me right now.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Then why'd you do it?”</p>
<p>“I owe Aomine-kun my life. I am paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he deserves. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead.”</p>
<p>The tension in the room was short lived as the clang of the warning bells rang across the castle. A scream pierced through the air. Kuroko ran after Alex, Aomine not far behind, his hair still dripping wet. People swarmed through the castle gate, bloody and terrified. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Aomine asked.</p>
<p>“A monster,” an old man wheezed as Kuroko looped his arm over his shoulder. “It came for our village from the sky, like some winged demon.”</p>
<p>Kuroko immediately scanned the cloudless sky, ears straining for the sound of an eagle. Aomine’s face was grim.  </p>
<p>“Prince Kagami!” Sir Hyuuga called as he ran through the crowd. The prince strode out from the castle courtyard already dressed for battle. </p>
<p>“Report.”</p>
<p>“The knights found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true. It has wings, and,” he hesitated.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh.”</p>
<p>Kagami’s grip tightened on the sword at his waist. “Post sentries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Seirin, I want to know.”</p>
<p>“Not if, sire,” Sir Hyuuga replied. “The creature's working its way south towards the mouth of the valley.”</p>
<p>“Towards Seirin,” said Aomine.</p>
<p>Kagami commanded the refugees be brought into the castle and called for stretchers for those too weak to walk. Alex made her way through the crowd, sending the worst cases straight to the apothecary. </p>
<p>Aomine stepped forward. “My lord, is there anything I can do? It's just...I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve.”</p>
<p>“That's correct. And you are not yet a knight. Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The peal of the midmorning bell rang clear over the city of Seirin. Furihata fastened the colorful flag on Aomine’s belt as Kuroko did the same for Kagami. The prince’s eyes only pulled away from the challenger for a moment to acknowledge his presence. </p>
<p>“Is he ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kuroko replied as he offered Kagami his helmet. “Are you?”</p>
<p>Kagami tucked his helmet under his arm. “Don’t worry, Kuroko. This will be over before you know it.”</p>
<p>“I thought you wanted him to succeed, my lord.”</p>
<p>He shoved Kuroko’s head as he strode forward. “Of course I do, but a good fight’s a good fight. Whatever the reason, I don’t plan on losing.”</p>
<p>The other knights scattered around the ring fell silent as Kagami stepped onto the grass. Aomine lifted his head.</p>
<p>“Well, here we are. Your final challenge. You must survive one minute of free combat. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Daiki, fifth son of Lord Harasawa of Touou.” Kagami nodded to Sir Hyuuga, and he flipped an hourglass. Kuroko’s breathing quickened. “Your time starts now.”</p>
<p>The fight erupted with ferocious intent. They moved like men possessed, one strike bleeding into the next. There was no careful approach, no poking and prodding of weaknesses, no teasing quips like at the armory. This was a battle of strength and speed and drive.</p>
<p>Kagami ducked under Aomine’s swing. He rolled his wrist, his sword spinning at his side. The set of his shoulders, the tension in his hands, all of it melted away as he settled into the rhythm of the fight. </p>
<p>The slam of steel on steel, the scrape of the swords, the brutality of each hit set Kuroko’s teeth on edge. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and it was like staring down the winged beast in the forest once more. He was in the company of monsters. </p>
<p>Aomine blocked the downward arc of Kagami’s sword, but the prince did not let up, forcing Aomine’s to the ground. He twisted his weapon, the pommel slamming into the side of Aomine’s face and knocking off his helmet. </p>
<p>Aomine collapsed to the side. The grounds went still. He did not stand.</p>
<p>The sand still trickled through the hourglass. </p>
<p>Kagami stuck his sword in the dirt and pulled off his helmet, tossing it aside with a shake of his head. He approached his fallen opponent and reached for the flag at his waist.</p>
<p>Aomine’s legs whipped around and caught Kagami by the ankle. He twisted up and wrestled the prince to the ground. A hand shot out and grabbed Kagami’s sword. Aomine stood tall, the blade pointed at Kagami’s throat. </p>
<p>“Do you submit, your highness?”</p>
<p>Two guards appeared at his side and forced his arms behind his back as Kagami shoved off the ground and stalked towards him, snatching his sword back and leveling it at Aomine.. </p>
<p>Kagami’s shoulders heaved as his scowl slowly twisted into a grin. He tapped the sword on Aomine’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Looks like we’ll have something to celebrate tonight after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Naoto stood before the throne, his red cape fanning across the floor behind him. He touched his sword on Aomine’s right shoulder, then his left. </p>
<p>“Arise, Sir Harasawa Daiki, Knight of Seirin.”</p>
<p>The swell of applause unleashed the joy blooming in Kuroko’s chest. He cheered with the rest of them, his voice lost in the crowd. </p>
<p>“You do us a great honor, Sir Harasawa. The knighthood is the very foundation of Seirin.” </p>
<p>“The honor is all mine, sire,” he replied as he stood. </p>
<p>“Your father would be very proud. I have not seen Lord Harasawa for many years. Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four sons.” Aomine’s expression froze in place.</p>
<p>“Well, here I am,” he said, spreading his arms wide with a half-hearted shrug.</p>
<p>“Indeed you are,” the king replied, his eyes grazing over Aomine’s ceremonial tunic. He clapped him on the shoulder. “I've kept you too long already. Enjoy the celebrations.”</p>
<p>Aomine shot Kuroko a look of relief as the king turned his back, and even as Kuroko shook his head, he couldn’t help but smile. </p>
<p>The crowd converged around the newest member of Seirin’s knights, servants and royals alike clamoring to congratulate the young warrior that bested Prince Kagami. Kuroko gave up trying to slip through the crowd and retreated to join Furihata by the back wall. Lord Himuro stepped over to them.</p>
<p>“Who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere,” he said as he leaned back against the wall. Prince Kagami had wrapped an arm around Aomine’s neck and was ruffling his hair. Aomine snarled something at him, and the men surrounding them burst into laughter. </p>
<p>“It's been a bit of a surprise to all of us,” Furihata replied with a nervous laugh. Himuro hummed, his eyes never leaving the pair across the room.</p>
<p>“You know what? I think our newest knight might have eyes for you, Kuroko-kun.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe that is the case, my lord.”</p>
<p>“What if he did? Would that really be so bad?” Lord Himuro teased. “He’s handsome, noble, a capable fighter. Don’t you think so, Furi?”</p>
<p>Furihata blanched. “Um, I wouldn’t really know. He is, I mean, he’s handsome, I suppose. And you two seem to get along really well, but I don’t know, the big, beefy knight thing isn’t really my - ah, never mind.”</p>
<p>“You two are no fun,” Himuro sighed. “Fine. Tell me Kuroko, if not a big, beefy knight with broad shoulders and a heart of gold, what is your type?”</p>
<p>“My dear Tatsuya, I doubt if this kid would know what his type was if they were standing right next to him.”</p>
<p>“Alex-san. So glad you could join us,” Kuroko said without turning to face her. She draped an arm over his shoulders. </p>
<p>“You're probably right, Alex,” Himuro laughed with a wink in Kuroko’s direction. </p>
<p>This conversation needed to end now before someone ended up accidentally transformed into a frog. </p>
<p>“Come on, kid. Just for the sake of argument. If you had to, Kagami or our newest knight?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>Himuro recoiled. “What kind of choice is that? Anyone with half a brain would never choose Taiga.”</p>
<p>“Thankfully I don't have to, and I never will,” Kuroko replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, you really are no fun, kid.”</p>
<p>Himuro left to make his rounds of the room, Furihata dutifully trailing behind him. Aomine and the prince were sitting on a table now. He radiated enthusiasm, his face flushing pink as he reenacted his moment of glory for the gathered crowd. </p>
<p>“Does Aomine-kun not deserve this moment, Alex-san?”</p>
<p>“I never said he didn't,” she replied, poking him in the ribs with her elbow. “But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold.”</p>
<p>“Alex-san, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration.” </p>
<p>“Point taken. It’s funny. It’s not like you to take to new people so quickly.” He carefully shifted his face back to neutral at the sound of the smile in her voice. Heat crept up his neck.</p>
<p>“He saved my life.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she replied with a lazy wave of her hand. “Don't come back too late.”</p>
<p>Kagami slammed his fist into the table three times, calling the attention of the entire room. “Citizens of Seirin, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Seirin, Sir Harasawa Daiki.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the soft light of the morning warmed the last misty remnants of sleep from the land, Kuroko made his way to the training grounds. A familiar tanned figure sat on the fence surrounding the grassy field, one foot hooked on the wooden rail beneath him. </p>
<p>“Good morning.”</p>
<p>Aomine cursed and crashed to the ground. Kuroko tried to hide his amusement, though he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t hoping for that exact result. </p>
<p>Aomine grumbled as he picked himself up, brushed himself off, and hopped up onto the fence once more. “Good morning to you, too.”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be good to fall asleep on your first day on the job, Aomine-kun.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he replied, not sounding convinced in the least. He let out a quiet laugh. “I don’t suppose you think the training’ll get any easier now, huh?”</p>
<p>“I can only imagine it will involve less scrubbing.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good start,” he replied. </p>
<p>Rough hands gripped the fence as Aomine leaned back. His eyes were closed against the sun, and he took a deep breath, broad chest rising and falling. There was no tension in the line of his jaw or the muscles of his neck, just the easy sort of calm of someone right where they were meant to be. His right eye peeked open, and Kuroko dropped his gaze. Aomine’s shoulder bumped against his. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Tetsu.” </p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>“None of this would have been possible without you.”</p>
<p>“I only opened the door. You earned this. Besides, I am the one who should be thanking you, Aomine-kun.” </p>
<p>Aomine ruffled his hair, smiling at his unimpressed glare. “That's Sir Aomine-kun to you.”</p>
<p>The sound of marching boots cut their laughter short. Aomine jumped to his feet; however, it was not the knights rounding the corner but a half-dozen guards armed to the teeth and led by one particularly unpleasant looking captain.</p>
<p>“You are under arrest.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Aomine pulled his arm back, but the guards surrounded him, kicking his knees from behind. He dropped to the ground. </p>
<p>“There must be some mistake,” Kuroko said.</p>
<p>“King's orders.”</p>
<p>As if summoned by the sound of his title, the king himself swept out onto the field, a hunched, wizened man trailing after him. Kagami emerged from the armory, his brow knitting in confusion.</p>
<p>“Father, what’s going on?” The king loomed over Aomine, his sword drawn and pressed against his sternum. </p>
<p>“Tell him what you told me, Takeda-sensei.”</p>
<p>The old man produced Aomine’s seal of nobility from the folds of his robe. “These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of the fifth son of Lord Harasawa of Touou.”</p>
<p>Aomine held himself steady, despite the weapon levelled at his chest.</p>
<p>“Do you deny it?” the king asked. </p>
<p>“This is ridiculous. Tell him he’s wrong,” said Kagami. </p>
<p>Aomine raised his head and met the king’s gaze. “My name is Aomine Daiki. I was born in a village up north. I have no family, no name, no noble lineage. But what I do have is a desire to fight for the kingdom of Seirin.”</p>
<p> The tip of his sword pressed against his throat. A flick of his wrist and Aomine would be dead.</p>
<p>“You've broken the First Code. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be. Get him out of my sight.”</p>
<p>“Father,” Kagami stepped through the circle of guards to the king’s side.</p>
<p>“Do you contest my judgment?”</p>
<p>“His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve.” The tiniest flicker of hope sparked to life between Kuroko’s ribs. </p>
<p>“The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. You cannot trust a man who has lied to you. Take him away.” </p>
<p>The words were a swift wind, and the spark was snuffed. Nothing remained but smoke. </p>
<p>Kagami’s protests were drowned by the sound of the warning bell ringing from the castle battlements. Screams soon followed. Sir Hyuuga raced out onto the castle wall.</p>
<p>“The beast is here! We are under attack!”</p>
<p>Kuroko watched mutely as Aomine was dragged away, disappearing through the door to the dungeon. The world moved as if someone commanded the sand spilling through the hourglass to slow, the chaos around him muffled and distant. </p>
<p>“Kuroko!” Kagami’s shout snapped him to attention, and Kuroko blindly followed the rest of the servants to the castle. Kagami and the rest of the knights split off towards the courtyard. Kagami grabbed a spear and a shield offered by a serving boy and led the troops into the square, his eyes trained on the sky.</p>
<p>“On me!” he bellowed. The knights circled around him, their shields nearly locking together as they knelt to the ground, spears held at the ready. </p>
<p>The great beast swooped down from the grey sky, clawing at the knights below, but their shield wall held. Giant talons scrabbled against the cobblestone as the thing landed, wings flapping wildly as it reared back. The knights flowed around Kagami, reforming into a wedge. </p>
<p>“Charge!” </p>
<p>They surrounded the creature, keeping it back with their spears. It shrieked and lashed out at them. Kagami waited for the movement of another knight to catch its eye then lunged forward, spear trained on its heart. </p>
<p>With a sickening snap Kagami’s spear splintered and fell to the ground. With renewed aggression the beast charged forward and knocked him to the ground. </p>
<p>One of the other knights grabbed a torch from a nearby brazier and tossed it to the prince. Kagami swung the fire in the thing’s face, and it backed away. The knights closed in once more. Its footsteps became erratic, and with a final call, the beast leapt into the air and flew off over the castle walls. </p>
<p>Their shouts of victory rang hollow in Kuroko’s ears as he collected the shattered pieces of Kagami’s spear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king’s pride would not be outdone that night. He sat tall at the head of the council table surrounded by his closest advisors. “You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today, Taiga.”</p>
<p>Kagami’s eyes darkened. “All I know is it's still out there.”</p>
<p>“Let's not wait for it,” the king replied. “The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now.”</p>
<p>“Sire, if I may.”</p>
<p>“Alex?” The king turned to the physician at the far end of the table. </p>
<p>“I've been researching this creature, sire, but I realized I've been looking for it in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth?” Alex laid an old tome on the table, opening it to a page marked by a thin leather bookmark.</p>
<p>Kagami leaned over to look, pointing to the illustration on the page. “That is it. That's the monster.” </p>
<p>“I believe it to be a griffin, a creature of magic.”</p>
<p>“I don't have time for this, physician.”</p>
<p>“It is born of magic, sire, and it can only be killed by magic whether you have time for it or not.”</p>
<p>“You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Taiga proved that today.”</p>
<p>“I'm not so sure, father. I think there may be some truth in what she says. The griffin was unharmed. Our weapons seemed useless against it.”</p>
<p>“Useless? I think not.” He pressed his knuckles to his lips, leaning against his hand. “No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?”</p>
<p>“An hour. Maybe two.”</p>
<p>“Good. We finish this tonight.”</p>
<p>He rose from the table, and the other council members filed out of the room after him until only Alex remained. She leaned back in her seat, the book still open on the table before her. Kuroko stepped out from the shadows. </p>
<p>“Is it true? The griffin can only be killed by magic?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I'm certain of it,” she said, not seeming all that happy with that knowledge. Her chest sank as she let out a long, slow breath. “If Taiga rides out against it, he will die.”</p>
<p>“He won’t go against the king’s order. And where magic is concerned,” he trailed off.</p>
<p>“Our king is blind to reason,” she finished. </p>
<p>“And yet it is our only hope.”</p>
<p>“Tetsuya.” She stood, hands braced against the table. “You're not suggesting...”</p>
<p>“It is my destiny to help him after all.” The familiar mantle weighed on his shoulders, but he would not step away from his own responsibility. </p>
<p>Alex grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into a side passage. Her eyes scanned the hall for any witnesses before she rounded on him. </p>
<p>“This is madness. You aren’t a knight.”</p>
<p>“You said so yourself. If I do not, then Prince Kagami will perish.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be smart with me. What do you think I’m going to say? Sure, sweetie, go have fun fighting a griffin! I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire. Do you think I don’t worry about you?” The shadows sank deep into the creases around her eyes. The hand that grabbed his shirt was shaking with the force of her grip. He dropped his gaze to the floor. </p>
<p>“I am sorry, Alex-san.”</p>
<p>She sighed, her arm slipping around his shoulders as she led them back to the apothecary.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about Aomine.” </p>
<p>Kuroko’s shoulders tensed. “I should have listened to you. I never should have gotten involved.”</p>
<p>“You tried your best, kid. And that in itself is worth something.”</p>
<p>Kuroko nodded. “So what do we do now?” </p>
<p>“We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing.” She pushed him through the door to the apothecary. “And I think you might have a book that can help.”</p>
<p>“I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful.” </p>
<p>The familiar leather bound tome weighed heavy in Kuroko’s hands. Alex grabbed the book and placed it on her desk. She flipped through a few pages. </p>
<p>“Nothing less will kill it. Here.” She passed him a rusty knife. “Try. You have it within you. I know you do.” </p>
<p>Nigou’s tail brushed against his legs as he settled himself at Kuroko’s feet. </p>
<p>“<em> Bregdan anweald gafeluec, </em>” he whispered, the words clumsy and heavy on his tongue. The knife remained dull and mundane in his hand, and Alex offered him a sympathetic look. </p>
<p>“Don't worry, kid. I know you're trying.”</p>
<p>“And I'm failing. If Prince Kagami dies because I'm not good enough…”</p>
<p>“Kuroko!”</p>
<p>“Speak of the devil,” Alex sighed as she stretched her back. Kuroko was just able to stash the spellbook beneath some loose papers as the prince walked in. </p>
<p>“Here you are. We leave any minute, and I’m stuck looking for my servant. It’s not like I need help preparing for battle or anything.” He tugged at his bracer as he fumed in the doorway. “Well? You coming?” </p>
<p>Alex bid them good luck as he followed after the prince. Kuroko closed his eyes, the image from the spellbook burned into his mind. </p>
<p>He would not fail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite his impatience to be off, Kagami’s pace slowed to a halt outside the stables. He shifted from one foot to the other as though contemplating whether or not he should go inside.</p>
<p>“Did you know?” he asked quietly, stealing a glance at Kuroko. “About Aomine.”</p>
<p>Panic rose within him. Would it be better to tell the truth and confirm that he had known of the deception or let Kagami believe his ignorance? Indecision clawed at his stomach, and, in the end, he remained silent. The guilt he felt weighed heavy in the air. </p>
<p>Kagami let out a frustrated grunt, slamming his fist against the wall. “I should've known. How could I have been so stupid? He doesn’t sound like a knight, he doesn't even look like a knight!” Kagami dropped his head against his fist, and Kuroko sank into himself. “But Aomine, he fights like a knight. And Seirin needs knights. I need...” It was only then Kuroko noticed the tremor of his hand. Kagami looked back, the shame of his outburst curling his shoulders in as he slumped against the wall.  </p>
<p>“The creature?” Kuroko offered. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t kill it. I've never faced anything like it.”</p>
<p>“I faced it myself the day I met Aomine-kun. He saved me in the forest. He struck it full square. I wondered how it survived.”</p>
<p>“Do you believe this griffin is a creature of magic? That only magic can destroy it?”</p>
<p>“Do you?”</p>
<p>He sighed. “It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone.” With a grunt he pushed himself upright and dusted himself off. Despite his brave showing, Kagami’s brow was still pinched. </p>
<p>If only he could tell him he was not alone in this fight. </p>
<p>“He did not want to deceive you, my lord.” Kuroko found himself saying. “He just wanted the chance to serve Seirin, to serve you, with honor.” His heart seized as Kagami gave him a long, strange look. </p>
<p>“He is your friend?”</p>
<p>Kuroko doubted he even knew what the word meant anymore. He could count on one hand the number of people who truly knew him, and one of them was an ill-tempered dragon he was loath to include. In the span of a few days he had managed to help Aomine achieve everything he had dreamed of only to have it torn away from him. And he ended up locked up in the dungeons for good measure. He would not be surprised if Aomine hated him at this point. </p>
<p>But as unexpected as the question was, as much as he knew Aomine was unlikely to feel the same, the answer came quickly. </p>
<p>“Yes, sire.” </p>
<p>Kagami seemed to contemplate his answer, scuffing the ground with the toe of his boot. </p>
<p>“My father wants his head. I wish it was different, but the Code is the Code.” He looked back over his shoulder, and Kuroko tried to school the fear from his face. “I will not see Aomine locked up in prison for the rest of his life. There’s a horse in the last stall saddled and ready to go.” He tossed Kuroko a dull iron key. The metal was cold and heavy in his palm. </p>
<p>The calls of the other knights could be heard from the main road as they made ready. </p>
<p>“Be careful, sire.”</p>
<p>With a final nod the prince stepped through the stable door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk down the spiral stair to the dungeon was as cold and unpleasant as Kuroko remembered. The panicked bustle of the castle faded to hollow silence broken only by the soft tap of his steps on the stone floor. In the farthest cell, Aomine paced like a caged animal. He froze when Kuroko stepped into the small ring of light from a torch on the wall. </p>
<p>“Tetsu.”</p>
<p>“I don't know what to say to you, Aomine-kun.”</p>
<p>He walked to the cell door, his hands wrapping around the bars. “It’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>The gentleness in his voice made it difficult to swallow. </p>
<p>“I pushed you. I made you lie.”</p>
<p>“The choice was mine. The punishment is mine to bear and mine to bear alone.”</p>
<p>Kuroko didn’t bother answering, the lump rising in his throat making it near impossible anyway. Instead he slipped the key into the lock. Kuroko took a moment to check no one was in the cell-lined corridor. He was acting on Kagami’s instruction, but he figured discretion would be appreciated. Aomine lit up as the lock clicked open. </p>
<p>“There's a horse waiting outside.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>The familiar excitement looked so natural on him. Kuroko hated being the one to snuff it out.  </p>
<p>“Take it and go. Get away while you can.”</p>
<p>“What? No. I don’t want freedom. I’m going to fight.”</p>
<p>“The king knows nothing of this. Prince Kagami is the one that released you, but he can do no more. You need to go before they lock you up for good.” His voice was thin and an unfamiliar trembling in his chest had him pausing to catch his breath. Aomine’s jaw set in a stubborn line. </p>
<p>“There’s no way I’m leaving now. No real knight would run away when people are in danger. I’m going after the griffin, and you can’t stop me.” </p>
<p>If it were anyone else, the steely look in his eye and the power rippling beneath his skin would have been terrifying. But this was Aomine. The person who had thrown himself into danger to save a complete stranger. The warrior that bested Seirin’s greatest fighter. The man who swore to protect those that needed his help. He would not have become as strong as he was if he had been so easily swayed. </p>
<p>“Then I'm coming with you.” </p>
<p>Aomine choked out something that might have been a refusal, but Kuroko had already started down the hall. </p>
<p>“Tetsu, you're not a soldier.”</p>
<p>“You said it yourself, Aomine-kun. Prince Kagami needs all the help he can get. Now let's go. We have a griffin to kill.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They chased after the shrieking call of the griffin into the night, Kuroko’s arms wrapped around Aomine as they rode down the woodland path. His armor dug against Kuroko’s chest as Aomine urged their horse onward. As they drew closer, the sounds of battle faded to unsettling quiet.</p>
<p>The bodies of several knights were scattered across the road, their red capes painted grey in the moonlight. Kuroko slipped from the back of Aomine’s horse and began running from one body to the next. </p>
<p>A shock of red hair caught his eye from the side of the road. Fear gripped his stomach as he raced to his side and pressed his fingers to Kagami’s neck, searching for a pulse. A ragged breath clouded the air. </p>
<p>“Well?” Aomine asked. His horse paced restlessly beneath him, fighting against Aomine’s steady grip on the reins. </p>
<p>“He's alive.”</p>
<p>The scrape of talons on stone drew their attention down the road. The griffin hissed as it stalked towards them. Beady golden eyes tracked their every move. Aomine slammed the visor of his helmet shut and spun his horse to face it. </p>
<p>“Now or never.”</p>
<p>His heels snapped against the horse’s flank, and he lowered his lance, its tip aimed for the creature’s chest. The galloping hoofbeats matched the pace of Kuroko’s heart as he walked to the center of the road. He held up a hand, eyes trained on Aomine’s lance. </p>
<p>“<em> Bregdan anweald gafeluec. </em>”</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>The horse and rider grew smaller as they bore down on the monster. The griffin flapped its wings. </p>
<p>“<em> Bregdan anweald gafeluec </em>!” </p>
<p>The faintest flicker of light reflected off Aomine’s armor before it faded again. Kuroko closed his eyes. He pulled the cool night air into his lungs, the taste of blood and fear ghosting over his tongue. Still Aomine charged on. Kuroko would not let his journey end here.</p>
<p>“<em> Bregdan anweald gafeluec </em>,” he whispered. </p>
<p>He felt the tug of magic, like the strings of an instrument plucked just behind his ribs. The grey appaloosa Aomine rode glowed silver as wisps of blue flame flickered along the lance. Aomine hoisted the weapon and drove it into the creature’s chest. With an ear splitting screech, the griffin crashed to the ground in a smoking heap of feathers, the lance clattering to the ground beside it. </p>
<p>Aomine pulled back on the reins and spun his mount around. He tore off his helmet and stared wide-eyed at the fallen beast then at Kuroko. </p>
<p>Kagami shifted on the side of the road with a groan. He hauled himself up, eyes dazed as he took in the scene. Kagami squinted. </p>
<p>“Aomine?”</p>
<p>“Your highness,” he replied with a half bow. Kagami stumbled to his feet and let out a triumphant cry. </p>
<p>“You did it. You killed it, Aomine!”</p>
<p>Aomine’s eyes found Kuroko’s, and he held his fist high. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They managed to get back to the castle in one piece, Kagami insisting Aomine join them, that his father would have to reconsider given the circumstances. </p>
<p>The king met them at the castle gate, ushering them inside. He called for Alex to tend their injuries and instructed messengers to ride out to share the news across the kingdom.</p>
<p>“All of Seirin will hear of your bravery, my son.”</p>
<p>Kagami winced as Alex cleaned the cut above his ear. “Not I, father. It was Aomine.”</p>
<p>“Aomine?” His mouth set into a thin line, his eyes falling on the other boy for the first time. “What is he doing here?”</p>
<p>“Father, I can explain.”</p>
<p>“You had no right!”</p>
<p>“I admit it, sire. I released him, and I'll take the consequences. But surely Aomine’s actions change things?”</p>
<p>“His actions change nothing. He broke the Code!”</p>
<p>“He laid down his life for me! He served with honor.”</p>
<p>The king stalked away, his hand brushing his chin. “I see you feel strongly about this, Taiga. Under the circumstances? A pardon, perhaps.”</p>
<p>“No, not good enough, father. You must restore Aomine to his rightful place, as a knight of Seirin.” Kagami’s command shook Kuroko to his core. </p>
<p>Aomine’s face remained neutral as he watched the exchange.</p>
<p>“Never. The law is the law. The Code bends for no man.”</p>
<p>“Then the Code is wrong!”</p>
<p>The king waved his hand, demanding everyone leave him and his son to discuss in private. Kuroko trailed out of the room after Aomine. </p>
<p>The hall was quiet, save for the muffled arguing from behind the door and the flickering whispers of the torches. The guards on either side of the doorway stood at attention. Aomine did not look at him.  </p>
<p>“I wish there was something I could do.” Kuroko’s words were swallowed by the silence. </p>
<p>“There is,” Aomine replied. He dropped a hand on Kuroko’s head and ruffled his hair. “You can stop blaming yourself. You were trying to help me.”</p>
<p>“They will restore your knighthood. They must. You killed the griffin.”</p>
<p>“But I didn't kill the griffin.” He led Kuroko away from the guards, his hand still on his head. Kuroko balled his hands, his fingers ice cold. Aomine leaned against the wall, his shoulders blocking Kuroko from view. He dropped his hand and gave Kuroko’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “You did.”</p>
<p>“That's ridiculous,” he said, voice barely more than a whisper. His breath rattled in his chest, struggling against the iron grip of fear settling around his lungs. </p>
<p>“<em> Bregdan anweald ga- </em>something, something. I heard you. I saw you.”</p>
<p>The guards had barely glanced in their direction since they had emerged, but the hall was not large, and the stone walls echoed. Aomine nudged him. </p>
<p>“Don't worry. I’m not gonna tell, but I can’t take credit for something I didn’t do. There'll be no more lies today.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do?”</p>
<p>Aomine tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. “The only thing I can do.” </p>
<p>“Aomine-kun.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Tetsu. Sometimes, even if you fight as hard as you can, it isn’t enough.” </p>
<p>“But it was not a wasted effort.” </p>
<p>The lines on Aomine’s face softened. </p>
<p>“Of course not,” he said. </p>
<p>He strode past the guards and pushed the doors to the council chamber open.</p>
<p>“What is this?” the king demanded.</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt, but I've come to bid you farewell.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Aomine?” asked Kagami.</p>
<p>“I lied to you both. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Seirin.”</p>
<p>“But you already have,” said Kagami. </p>
<p>“With a name that wasn’t mine,” he replied. “One day I will earn that title for myself.”</p>
<p>As he walked out of the room, Aomine rested a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. Kuroko’s eyes burned, his throat constricted. Silent, he watched as Aomine walked away, his shoulders square and head held high. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroko raced to the outer walls. Breathless, he watched Aomine ride away, the warmth of his hand still heavy on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, schooling his expression as a familiar presence stepped up beside him. </p>
<p>“Perhaps you were right, Alex-san. Perhaps I should never have gotten involved.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “Who is to say what’s right and wrong? All I know is Aomine needed you, and you needed Aomine. Your destinies were entwined.”</p>
<p>His destiny. To protect the future of Seirin with a power he must keep hidden at all costs. A secret Aomine promised to keep. Kuroko’s heart twisted with a deep, aching pain. </p>
<p>“Do you think he will ever return?”</p>
<p>“That I cannot say,” she replied. </p>
<p>That unknown when was both a balm and a burden, a desire so great it threatened to drown him where he stood. </p>
<p>“Until next time then, Sir Aomine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter: A Remedy to Cure All Ills</p>
<p>Are we replacing the half-assed Gwen/Arthur/Merlin love triangle from the show with a whole-ass Kagami/Kuroko/Aomine one? Only time will tell.</p>
<p> (but fear not for I am weak and incapable of writing angsty endings for my bois)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Remedy To Cure All Ills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just as Lord Himuro falls ill with a mysterious brain disease even Alex cannot treat, a mysterious physician arrives in Seirin boasting of a remedy to cure all ills.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why hello there! not sure what happened to the entire month of february, but hey! here we are. </p><p>thank you for the comments and kudos and for bearing with me despite my haphazard posting of this fic haha it means a lot!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flowers arrived late in the evening. On another day, Kouki may have waited to deliver them to the Lord Himuro’s bedchamber, but the slender green stems bowed under the weight of the magnificent white blossoms they bore, and Kouki wanted him to see before their petals bruised.</p><p>“Look what's just arrived for you,” he called as he entered his bedroom, wrangling his goofy smile into something a little more refined. </p><p>Lord Himuro looked up from the knot of necklaces he was untangling. His eyes shone with delight as he traced a finger over a silken petal. </p><p>“Who are they from?” </p><p>“I don't know.” </p><p>“Ooh, how mysterious,” he cooed.</p><p>Kouki placed the vase on a side table, spinning it to make sure the flowers would get the most light when the sun rose. </p><p>“Why? Who'd you like them to be from?”</p><p>“I don't know.” Himuro shrugged. His mouth curved into a teasing smile. “Tall, dark stranger?”</p><p>Kouki made his way around the room, snuffing the candles as Lord Himuro climbed into bed. Even in the moonlight, the flowers seemed to glow. Himuro gazed at them with a soft fondness as he settled back against the pillow. Kouki would have to ask the gardener what type of flower they were. </p><p>“See you in the morning,” he said before slipping out the side door and into the quiet night.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It is a mundane thing, the giving of a flower, one instilled with as many meanings as there are emotions. An innocent gesture of goodwill. A sign of devotion. A sign of remorse. </p><p>The moonlight glittered across the back of a black beetle as it crawled from beneath the petals. It dropped onto the deep red bedspread and scampered up along the curve of legs beneath sheets, the gentle slope of a chest rising and falling in time with soft, sleepy snores. The beetle found its way to the shell of an ear, disappearing once more from sight. </p><p>A hooded figure passed through Seirin Castle square.</p><p>This time the message was revenge. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>News of Lord Himuro’s illness swept through the castle. Alex had spent the better part of the morning at her patient’s side. She rested a hand against his pale forehead, her mouth twisting into a frown, though Kuroko couldn’t tell if it was because of his symptoms or the king’s restless pacing behind her. </p><p>“His body seems to have closed down,” she said. </p><p>“But why?” the king shot back. “You don't have an answer do you? Nothing you've tried so far has worked.”</p><p>Alex wiped her hands on a rag, her voice patient when she replied, “I fear he may have some form of inflammation of the brain.”</p><p>“What could cause such a thing?”</p><p>“An infection, possibly.” The king ran a hand over his head, and she offered him a sympathetic glance. “Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure him, sire.”</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Kuroko stepped aside, the king nearly barreling into him in his haste to leave. Kuroko didn’t blame him. The sickly sheen of Himuro’s complexion was likely weighing heavily on his mind. </p><p>Someone quietly cleared their throat in the doorway. </p><p>“Is he any better?” Furihata asked. Alex shook her head. Furihata bit his lip, jaw clenching as he set about adjusting the mountain of pillows beneath Himuro’s head. </p><p>Kuroko took Alex’s bag as they stepped into the hallway. Though he would not say as much to his friend, he knew the prognosis was grim.</p><p>“He's all but dead, Tetsuya,” she sighed. </p><p>“If anyone can help him, you can.”</p><p>“Don't you start.” She took off her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I've tried everything.”</p><p>“Maybe I could,” Kuroko paused, waiting for a guard to pass by the end of the hall. “...help.”</p><p>“If you're suggesting magic, have you forgotten what happened with Furihata's uncle?” she hissed, leaning in close. “This is not a magical illness, it must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying. See if you can find me some fresh rosemary.”</p><p>“There must be something more I can do.”</p><p>“And yarrow.” She gave him a pointed look before returning inside to comfort Furihata. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>That evening, a man presented himself at the castle gates. Kuroko trailed behind Kagami on their way to meet him, the stress of the last few days apparent in the tenseness of the prince’s shoulders. </p><p>Kuroko wished there was something he could do. If only the king weren’t such a close minded man, there might actually be a way to save his precious ward. </p><p>The visitor waited at the bottom of the castle stairs, a tattered hood pulled over his head. His robes were worn, the colorful embroidery at the cuffs frayed. He lifted his eyes as they descended the stairs. Kagami started. </p><p>The entire right side of his face was scarred. Likely from a burn long since healed if Kuroko’s basic medical training was anything to go by. The man’s face remained carefully neutral as Kagami snapped to his senses and approached.</p><p>“What's your business here?” Kagami asked. </p><p>He greeted the prince with a bow, his posture relaxed and his voice soft as he replied, “My name is Matsuoka Daigo, and I have a remedy to cure all ills.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Kagami rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I beg an audience with the king.”</p><p>Kagami dismissed him with a wave, informing him that they already had a court physician. </p><p>“I hear the Lord Himuro is gravely ill.”</p><p>The prince froze, his face dark. “That is no concern of yours.”</p><p>“I might be able to help him.”</p><p>“Our physician has the matter in hand.”</p><p>“I’m sure. Well, I will be at the inn, in case you change your mind.”</p><p>Kagami watched him leave, a puzzled expression on his face. When Kuroko asked what was bothering him, he shook his head, insisting they return to wait outside Himuro’s room for any news. Kagami dropped heavily onto a bench in the hall, Kuroko following suit. </p><p>His condition hadn’t changed at all since Alex’s most recent visit. If anything he seemed to be slipping further and further away. At this rate they weren’t going to be able to do much more than just watch as he slowly faded away. </p><p>“Kuroko.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You're making me anxious.” Kagami shoved his bouncing leg with his knee.</p><p>“I'm not anxious.”</p><p>“Then stop fidgeting.”</p><p>Kuroko dropped his heels to the floor, fingers tapping on his lap. Kagami let out a frustrated grunt and stood, pacing up and down the hall.</p><p>He stalled as the king turned the corner. Kagami followed his father into Himuro’s room, and Kuroko took up his position by the door. Alex did not meet his gaze as the king brushed a hand over Himuro’s hair. </p><p>“I cannot preserve his life for much longer,” she said, her voice rough with exhaustion. She placed a hand on the king’s shoulder. “He has hours, maybe less.”</p><p>The king’s eyes misted over as he leaned heavily against the four poster bed. Kagami’s crossed arms flexed.</p><p>“We cannot let him die!” he insisted. </p><p>“Taiga, please,” his father replied as he lowered himself onto the bed, taking Himuro’s pale hand in his own. Kagami walked to his side, glancing between Alex and the king. </p><p>“There's a man, he came to the castle earlier. He claims he can cure him.”</p><p>“That's ridiculous,” said Alex. “He doesn't know what's wrong with him.”</p><p>“He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills.”</p><p>“Impossible,” she scoffed. </p><p>“For Himuro's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean, what've we got to lose? Please, father.”</p><p>“There is no such thing as a universal treatment for any ailment. He’s probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling.”</p><p>“I don't care!” Kagami cried. “If he's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling! If there's one chance in a million he can save Tatsuya, then why not?”</p><p>The king laid Himuro’s hand on the bed. </p><p>“Send for him.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Generally speaking, Alex had very little patience to spare on the best of days. When it came to crackpot grifters peddling snake oil to unsuspecting customers, she had absolutely none. Kuroko watched as she took her place at the king’s side in front of the throne. Less than an hour after the call went out, they were gathered in the council chamber. The man entered flanked by two city guards, his hands hidden in the sleeves of his robes.  </p><p>“Matsuoka Daigo, sire. Physician and loyal servant.” He knelt, offering a rolled piece of parchment. A wax seal weighed the bottom of the paper down as the king scanned the document. </p><p>“Welcome to Seirin,” he said as he moved to the throne. </p><p>Alex’s eyes remained on the man as he stood. “Have we met before?” </p><p>“I doubt you would forget a face like mine,” he replied with a wry smile. </p><p>“Do you really believe you can help?” King Naoto asked. </p><p>“There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, sire. So when I heard of Lord Himuro's sickness, I felt honor bound to offer my services.”</p><p>“You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?” Alex crossed her arms. Kuroko had to admit Alex’s skepticism seemed earned. The idea that a single medicine could fix every medical problem known to man was absurd. And yet he would be lying if he said his curiosity wasn’t piqued. </p><p>“Yes,” he replied with practiced patience. “Although it is not quite as simple as that.”</p><p>“Alex is my court physician.”</p><p>The man did a double take, his expression shifting to one of quiet excitement. “You are indeed a legend. I am delighted to meet you. I am curious to know what it is that has affected the patient.”</p><p>“An infection of the brain,” she recited. </p><p>“And your treatment?”</p><p>“Yarrow.”</p><p>He hummed and nodded, slowly pacing around her. </p><p>“Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation,” she continued.</p><p>He hesitated. “Interesting.”</p><p>“Why? What would you suggest?” Kagami asked. </p><p>“No, no, no, that is all fine. All good.” His eyes fell on Alex again. “If that is the right diagnosis.”</p><p>“What would your diagnosis be?” asked the king. </p><p>“Without examining the patient, I cannot say.”</p><p>“He should examine him.” Kagami  nodded at his father. </p><p>“I will start work immediately,” replied Matsuoka. “I would need my equipment.”</p><p>“Of course,” the king sat back heavily on the throne. “You'll have use of one of the guest chambers.”</p><p>“And consider my manservant at your disposal,” Kagami added. </p><p>Normally the extra work would be an inconvenience, but Kuroko quietly thanked the prince. If there was something to be learned from this strange man, he wanted to be close enough to find out. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Matsuoka had very little in the way of personal possessions. Aside from one satchel of clothing, all he owned fit into a wooden chest - mostly glass vials and small instruments similar to those in Alex’s apothecary, though the purpose of some escaped Kuroko’s basic understanding of the science. </p><p>“It was all originally designed for alchemy,” Matsuoka said when he caught Kuroko staring. </p><p>“Making gold?”</p><p>“You have an interest in science?” His scar limited the movement of the right side of his face, so his smile was a little lopsided, but he was clearly pleased. </p><p>“Science is knowledge.” </p><p>“It has the answers to everything.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Kuroko glanced out the window. “It can't explain love. Feelings, emotions.”</p><p>“You seem too bright to be just a servant.”</p><p>“Oh, don't be fooled, I'm not that bright.”</p><p>Kuroko lifted a small wooden box from the chest, but Matsuoka grabbed it before he could place it on the table. </p><p>“Yes, we will need that. Now, we must hurry to Lord Himuro before it is too late.”</p><p>Kuroko carried his supplies to the patient’s room, depositing them on the side table. Kagami, Alex, and the king waited at the foot of Himuro’s bed. </p><p>Kagami’s eyes were fixed on the bedridden figure before him, and Kuroko wished he could offer some words of comfort, but Matsuoka already sprang into action.</p><p>“Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy.”</p><p>The king agreed, shepherding everyone out of the room. Only Alex remained, reaching out to brush the hair from Himuro’s forehead. </p><p>“That includes you, Garcia-sensei,” Matsuoka added. </p><p>“But I am eager to learn from your methods,” she replied lightly. </p><p>“Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration.”</p><p>“Alex,” the king called from the doorway.</p><p>Begrudgingly, she turned to follow. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Alex had a bad feeling about this man. How the king could trust a stranger to be alone with his ward she did not know. He must truly be desperate. </p><p>The man in question swept down the stairs nearly half an hour later, his manner easy. </p><p>“Great news, your majesty. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain.” </p><p>Alex’s stomach dropped. Had she missed something? No. Her work had been solid. There had to be something else at play. </p><p>“What is it then?” the king asked. </p><p>“It is a cerebral hemorrhage.”</p><p>“Hemorrhage?” she scoffed. “I don't think so.”</p><p>“I found this trace of blood in his ear.”  He held out a small square of cloth, the red stain stark against the white fabric. </p><p>Impossible. </p><p>“God in heaven,” the king whispered, his hand dragging over his face. Kuroko shot her a concerned glance, but she didn’t meet his eyes. </p><p>“The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma, and eventually death,” Matsuoka continued. </p><p>“How could you have missed this?” King Naoto asked Alex. </p><p>“I didn't see any blood,” she replied evenly. Because there wasn’t any blood. There was no way she had missed something so obvious.</p><p>“Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?”</p><p>A sour bile rose in her throat. Was he mocking her?</p><p>The king turned to Alex, a silent question in his eyes.</p><p>“It may have increased the bleed.” </p><p>“Is there a cure?” Kagami asked. </p><p>“See for yourself.” Matsuoka gestured to Himuro’s bedchamber with a bow. </p><p>The king entered, a startled gasp escaping him. </p><p>“Tatsuya!” He crossed the room, settling on the bed next to the groggy patient. He cupped Himuro’s face in his hands. “This is truly a miracle. I thought... I really thought…”</p><p>“Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily.” Himuro’s voice was weak and his skin pallid, but there was no mistaking the teasing lilt to his reply. </p><p>“What exactly did he give you?” Alex asked, hands flitting about to check his pulse, temperature, and breathing. </p><p>“I have no idea. But thank heaven he did.”</p><p>The other physician remained by the door. The king clasped his hand.  </p><p>“Name your reward.” </p><p>“I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, sire.”</p><p>“There must be something I can do for you.”</p><p>“No. I will wait until Lord Himuro is fully recovered, and then I will be on my way.”</p><p>“Why don't you stay awhile? I'm sure Alex would be glad of your help.” She glared at the king’s back. Indeed she would not. </p><p>“It is a kind offer, but-”</p><p>“Think about it,” the king said, cutting short any protest. “At the very least you must dine with me later.”</p><p>“To dine with Your Majesty would be a reward in itself.”</p><p>While the others were distracted by their happy reunion, Alex followed the hero of the hour back into the hallway. He may have won over the king, but Alex was not one to trust so easily. Especially when it came to miracles.  </p><p>“Matsuoka. I want to offer you my congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he replied, his face the perfect mask of humility. </p><p>“He was all but dead and you brought him back to life. How exactly did you do that?”</p><p>He ducked his head, fingers pulling at the frayed hem of his sleeves. “I have developed an elixir for the treatment of just such an ailment.”</p><p>“I'd love to know the ingredients.”</p><p>“It is not yet perfected,” he demurred. “You must give me more time before I make it public.”</p><p>Of course not. If he wasn’t going to be forthcoming with his remedy, she was going to have to find a new approach. </p><p>He couldn’t be more than thirty years old. The scarring on his face and neck were extensive, something that she would surely have treated had he been in Seirin at the time. She bit the inside of her cheek, but as he turned to leave her curiosity got the better of her. </p><p>“I do not mean to pry, but the injury to your face-”</p><p>“It happened when I was very young,” he replied as though it was an answer he provided often. His eyes drifted out of focus, lost in the memory. </p><p>“Perhaps it was I that treated you for it.”</p><p>His smile was tight. “I told you before, we've never met.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Well, I'll leave you to your work.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Alex held no love for the castle archives, a room full of memories rather left forgotten all coated in a layer of dust and cobwebs. But desperate times, desperate measures and all that. Matsuoka Daigo was up to something, and Alex was going to figure out what. </p><p>The archive was a single cavernous room lined with shelves along a central walkway. At the far end a wizened old man hunched over a book at a large wooden desk.</p><p>“Alex!” Takeda-sensei greeted her with a trembling wave. The man was probably as old as the castle itself. He could barely walk up a flight of stairs, but if you needed to find a record of a green-eyed baby born during the winter solstice thirty years ago, he’d have their name, story, and next of kin ready for you within the hour. </p><p>“Takeda-sensei. I'm here to ask a favor of you.”</p><p>“Well, anything for an old friend.” He closed the book in front of him, his thin magnifying glass marking his page. </p><p>“I wish to see the court records from the time of the Great Purge.”</p><p>The laugh lines around his eyes sagged. “What possible need can you have for those?”</p><p>“I fear that the past may have come back to haunt us.”</p><p>“All the more reason to keep the records hidden.” He patted the back of her hand. </p><p>“I know that neither of us want to remember that time, but this is a matter of great urgency.”</p><p>“The records are sealed, they cannot be opened. Naoto has forbidden it.”</p><p>“It is for Naoto's sake that I make the request.”</p><p>“If Naoto were to find out, he would kill us both.”</p><p>“You must believe me, there's a great deal at stake.”</p><p>He sighed, pushing himself up from his seat and hobbling along the aisle. </p><p>“Alex, you've been a good friend to me over the years, and you've done me many kindnesses.” Wizened hands trailed along the shelf, a single finger hooking over the spine of a book. “I know you wouldn't ask unless it was important.” The grave lines of his face softened. “I can't deny you this one request.”</p><p>Alex bowed as she accepted the book, the tome weighing heavy in her hands. The Seirin royal crest - a dragon rearing on its hind legs - pressed blood-red wax sealed the cover shut. </p><p>“Thank you, old friend.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>His chambers were empty when Kuroko returned the last of Matsuoka’s supplies from Lord Himuro’s bedside. </p><p>“Matsuoka-san?”</p><p>Kuroko drifted towards the large wooden table in the center of the room laden with various instruments cast in brass and gold. There were magnifying glasses and decanters, alembics and contraptions that, even upon closer inspection, he couldn’t determine the purpose of. A bed tucked into the corner and a lute leaning up against the windowsill were the only signs this was anything more than a scientist’s study. </p><p>The small wooden box Matsuoka had taken to Lord Himuro was in the center of it all. Kuroko lifted the box and peeked inside, his skin crawling when he realized it was full of beetles, black as night, all motionless. Even after all this time in Alex’s company, he still couldn’t quite accept the things that went into some of her remedies. It would seem Matsuoka was no different. He ran his fingers over the oddly familiar script on the lid.</p><p>“<em> Bebeode þe arisan ealdu </em>.”</p><p>The box began to vibrate, a quiet scratching sound coming from within. He lifted the lid once more, only to find the bugs were very much alive. </p><p>“Very good.”</p><p>A wayward elbow upended a ceramic jar as Kuroko spun around, dark powder spilling over the table. Matsuoka crossed the room, a bemused smile on his face as he took the box from Kuroko’s hand.  </p><p>“<em> Swefn </em>,” he whispered with a wave of his hand.</p><p>The bugs went still. </p><p>“You have magic,” he observed. </p><p>“I didn't do anything.”</p><p>“Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing. These little angels are how I cured Lord Himuro. They repaired the damage to his brain. They saved his life.” He flipped the lid closed. “Magic can be a force for good.”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Kuroko watched carefully as the man paced around the table, suddenly wary. He had the sinking feeling that Matsuoka was assessing him. </p><p>“Then why do you fear it?”</p><p>“The king has banned it. Magic is not permitted.”</p><p>“Should I have let my patient die?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?”</p><p>“Perhaps.” </p><p>Kuroko moved to clean the spilled powder if only to escape the man’s unflinching gaze. Matsuoka waved him off. </p><p>“Don't waste your time picking that up.” Matsuoka muttered a few words in the old tongue, and the dust swirled in the air and poured back into the jar. “Why waste a talent like that?”</p><p>“Alex-san doesn't like me to.”</p><p>Frustration flared in his eyes. “A gift like yours should be nurtured, practiced, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you. I can teach you.”</p><p>Hope bloomed in Kuroko’s chest, the desire pulling at the power that fluttered in his chest. He lifted a hand. </p><p>“Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge.”</p><p>He leaned in, eyes brimming with an intensity that Kuroko both feared and craved. Here was a man that could teach him so much more than he could decipher on his own. And yet he found himself stepping towards the door.</p><p>“I should be getting back.”</p><p>The air in the room shifted, Matsuoka returning to his deferential shell. </p><p>“Of course. But you must promise to keep our secret safe. People like you and I, we must look after each other.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Kuroko collapsed back against the door after it clicked shut behind him. He pressed his palm to his chest, willing his heart to settle. </p><p>Since he was a child, Kuroko understood sorcery to be a solitary undertaking. His mother had called it a gift, and yet insisted he tell no one. He had understood, even then, the dangerous implications of his peculiarity. But like lighting a candle in a dark room, he only realized just how lonely that existence had been, how great the darkness that surrounded him was, once he saw the spark of light in its midst. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The Great Purge was not a time Alex wished to dwell on.  Her ghosts were doing a perfectly adequate job of haunting her without any help feeding the fire. She forced back the flames licking at the corners of her mind as Kuroko stumbled out of his room, blinking in surprise to see her awake.</p><p>“Have you been up all night?” the boy asked as he looped his gathering satchel over his shoulders. His bed head was a sight to behold, but she couldn’t find the energy to tease him. </p><p>“Yes, but it was worth it,” she replied, wincing at the rough edges of her voice, but it was not the weariness in her limbs that weighed down her shoulders. She closed the record book in her lap, brushing over the brittle pieces of the broken wax seal. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“I told Matsuoka-san I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies.”</p><p>The corners of her mouth twitched up. He really was a good kid. He could use a new set of clothes, though. The tired, blue fabric of his shirt had long been wrung out by countless washes, and even his impeccable stitchwork couldn’t disguise the patches dotting his trousers. </p><p>“Well, you better get a move on. Be careful.”</p><p>Alex pushed herself up from the soft, squishy comfort of her chair. She hefted the record book under her arm and, with a lazy wave over her shoulder, left Kuroko to his errands.  </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dry, cracked fingers worked the final clothespin on the line. Kouki stepped back and stretched, his aching lower back eased by the sight of clean sheets strung out to dry. His mouth watered at the smell of dinner drifting out the window of the castle kitchens. With a groan he bent down to pick up the empty laundry basket, only to catch sight of two pairs of boots beneath the fluttering edge of the damp sheets. </p><p>“It's unlike Alex to miss something like this.” </p><p>He froze. That was the king’s voice. Kouki crouched behind the laundry. There was no reason for the king to come down to the kitchen garden. </p><p>“We all make mistakes.” The visitor’s quiet reply sent a shiver down Kouki’s spine. </p><p>“Alex is a great physician,” said the king. </p><p>“The very best. Which is what I don't understand,” Matsuoka trailed off. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It's not for me to speak out of turn.”</p><p>Kouki’s blood ran cold. He pulled back the edge of the sheet. Matsuoka stood a little ways off facing away from both Kouki and his companion. The king placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“You saved the life of my ward. You may speak as you wish.”</p><p>The physician ducked his head, his hands twisting together. “She has been prescribing sleeping draughts for Lord Himuro.”</p><p>The king nodded. “He suffers from bad dreams.”</p><p>“Yes. But the dreams should have been a warning.”</p><p>“You think the two may be connected? A symptom of the illness?”</p><p>“I am certain of it, yes. And those potions, they masked the problem, and allowed it to develop to the point where…”</p><p>“He nearly died. If you hadn't come along when you did.”</p><p>“But I did and that is all that matters. His life was saved. In the nick of time.”</p><p>Kouki let the sheet fall as the pair moved back towards the castle. His hands prickled as a sickly, feverish chill fell over his skin. It couldn’t be true. Alex wouldn’t miss something like that. What was this man playing at?</p><p>The king’s shoulders sank as he ran a hand over his mouth, his face serious. </p><p>“Will you undertake a review of her work?” The king asked. “Just to be on the safe side.”</p><p>“If it would put your mind at rest, sire, I would be happy to.”</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Kouki grabbed the empty laundry basket. This physician, whoever he was, was trouble.</p><p> </p><h3>-----</h3><p> </p><p>Alex knocked three times on Matsuoka's door.</p><p>An answering shout called her inside. The other physician was hunched over his desk, organizing the contents of his medicine chest. </p><p>“Daigo,” she said with what she hoped was casual friendliness. “That’s your name, right?” </p><p>The man in question regarded her with a wariness as he slowly straightened up. Alex dragged her hand along the edge of the desk.</p><p>“Your scar healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor young boy.”</p><p>“I told you we've never met before,” he replied lightly with a bemused sort of patience. The twitchiness of his eyes told her all she needed. </p><p>“I didn't realize who you were until I checked the records. You used your mother's maiden name. You’re Tsuguo and Fumiko’s son.”</p><p>He stilled. “They were friends of yours.”</p><p>“They were sorcerers.”</p><p>“They practiced magic. And so did a lot of people back then, Garcia-sensei.”</p><p>She swallowed the guilt building in her throat. “Naoto will be furious when he finds out who you are.”</p><p>“Fine. Shall we tell him? Let's go and tell him everything.” Matsuoka hesitated as he reached for the door. “Oh, I know...we could also tell him about Kuroko.”</p><p>“What does Kuroko have to do with this?”</p><p>“You didn't know he was a sorcerer?” Matsuoka asked, voice dripping with feigned innocence. He stepped closer. “I wonder what Naoto will do. Probably have him burnt.”</p><p>“You would betray another sorcerer?”</p><p>“You did. When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of the king. At least Kuroko doesn't have a son who will try to rescue him from the flames!” His face twisted in rage as he pulled down the collar of his robe, exposing the scar that extended past his collarbone. </p><p>Realization dawned on Alex like a swift kick to the gut. “So that’s what this is about. You're here to take revenge.”</p><p>“And I have waited a long time.”</p><p>“You think I will sacrifice the king’s life to save Kuroko?”</p><p>“Think about it, Garcia-sensei. But if I find out that you have told one other person, including the boy, I will go straight to the king.”</p><p>They both sprang apart as the door swung open, and Kuroko entered the room. </p><p>“I got your provisions,” he called, eyes widening when he caught sight of Alex. </p><p>“Oh, thank you, Kuroko.” Matsuoka took the bag, all hints of rage hidden behind his mask of benign humility. “Garcia-sensei and I were just reminiscing about old times.”</p><p>His gentle smile set her teeth on edge, but she adjusted her glasses and schooled her expression as best she could. </p><p>“But now, I must get back to work.” Matsuoka motioned with the bag of supplies. Alex followed Kuroko into the hall. </p><p>“Do you want me to get you anything, Alex-san?” Kuroko asked. </p><p>“No, I'm fine. Just do what Matsuoka asks.” She ruffled his hair and sent him on his way, watching until he turned the corner and disappeared from view. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Himuro lounged at the king’s left hand, slouched in the stiff, high-backed chair. Kagami fidgeted on the king’s other side. His leg bounced wildly as they listened to reports from the captain of the guards and a lengthy and almost entirely monotonous summary from the court treasurer. To be fair, Himuro was impressed the prince had remained seated all morning.  </p><p>“I have been through the court medical records with a fine-tooth comb, sire, as you requested.”</p><p>Himuro’s chin nearly slipped from its perch on his hand as the man that saved his life stepped up to the throne. He had heard of no such inquiry. </p><p>“And were your findings satisfactory?” Naoto asked. </p><p>“With regret, I would have to say they were not.”</p><p>Even Kagami went still. Himuro straightened in his seat. </p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Alex is thorough and dedicated.”</p><p>“But?” the king pressed. Matsuoka let out a strangled sigh, his hands clasped inside the sleeves of his robe.  </p><p>“Her methods are outdated. She has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors.” Matsuoka glanced at Himuro. “Her wealth of experience is a valuable asset, but times change. New treatments emerge every day.”</p><p>“Alex has served me well for twenty years. Perhaps it is time to lighten her burdens.” The king tented his fingers as he leaned forward. “Have you given any more thought to my offer?”</p><p>Himuro shot Kagami a questioning glare, but he looked as confused as Himuro felt. </p><p>“Yes. I have considered it very carefully,” the man replied with a small nod. </p><p>“I think you'll be very happy here.”</p><p>“I'm sure I will.”</p><p>“It is settled then. Allow me some time to make arrangements.”</p><p>“Arrangements?” Himuro asked. </p><p>“You heard what he said. Alex is not keeping with the times. She makes mistakes.”</p><p>“Alex has treated me since before I can remember. You can't seriously be thinking of casting her out.”</p><p>“You would have died if your care had been left to her. That's something I could not bear. I cannot risk something like this happening again.” </p><p>“If I may, my lord. When I reviewed Alex's work, I noticed that she's been prescribing you arnica.”</p><p>“It's for, er, my shoulder, it's an old battle wound. It gives me a lot of pain.”</p><p>“May I take the liberty of providing a new prescription? It should prove far more effective.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. It is a remedy to cure all ills.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dwelling on the past had never done Alex much good. Where the future was bright with possibility, the past stagnated, wretched shadows of darker times. There was nothing to be done about it. </p><p>Alex leaned against Kuroko’s doorframe. The boy was curled up in bed, his breathing steady and quiet. Had Kuroko come to her twenty years earlier, would she have accepted him all the same? </p><p>The king had been hell bent on ridding the kingdom of magic. Choices had been made, orders given. Perhaps she could blame her willingness to see them through on youth or naivete. </p><p>She had no such excuse now. </p><p>Was she to leave the king to his fate at Matsuoka’s hands, or would she risk the life of an innocent kid to save the man that would have him killed without hesitating? Kuroko’s destiny was greater than even she could have predicted all those months ago when he appeared at her door. But did the king have to die for him to fulfill it?</p><p>Endless questions filled her head as her feet carried her from the stuffy warmth of the apothecary down into the bowels of the castle. She grabbed a torch from the halls beneath the dungeon and descended down the rough, worn tunnel. </p><p>Twenty years had passed since she laid her eyes on the caverns beneath Seirin, but the clatter of metal across stone sent chills up her spine all the same. </p><p>“Hello? It is me, Alex,” she called. </p><p>The last dragon swooped up from the depths of the earth, its wings flaring wide as it landed on the stone outcropping across from her. </p><p>“How old a human can become and yet change so little,” it remarked, the same arrogant disdain palpable. </p><p>“You have not changed either.”</p><p>“Twenty years, almost a lifetime to make the short journey back to where you began.”</p><p>“I'm not here for myself,” Alex replied, ignoring its obvious baiting. </p><p>“The boy?”</p><p>She balked. “You know about Kuroko?”</p><p>The dragon settled on its perch as if miffed she had thought it so ignorant. “You have struggled against his destiny, but you can no more prevent it than he can.”</p><p>“So, it’s true then?”</p><p>“Oh yes. He and the young prince will one day unite the land.”</p><p>“But he is in danger.”</p><p>“No. It is my jailer who stands in peril.”</p><p>“Must Naoto be sacrificed for the boy?”</p><p>“Their time cannot come until his is past.”</p><p>There was no excuse for crimes committed in the past, and she knew better than most that there would be no future of peace for Seirin under Naoto’s rule, but she thought of Taiga, still so green and hotheaded. It seemed too much to ask him to take on the title of king. He was barely more than a boy himself. </p><p>“Is that time now?”</p><p>The great dragon chuckled, the deep vibrations crawling over her skin. “That is of your choosing.”</p><p>“I have no right to play god.”</p><p>“Then turn a blind eye. That is, after all, your talent.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The king called her to his chambers the next morning. </p><p>“Sire, is there a problem? I was told you wished to see me.”</p><p>Naoto hunched in the chair at his desk, his hands clasped in front of his chest. </p><p>“This is not an ailment you can treat me for. You've been a loyal servant for many years. I look on you as a friend.”</p><p>“I regard you in the same way, sire.”</p><p>“You've been here since Kagami's birth. And all that entailed. What I'm trying to do I think is best for you.”</p><p>“I'm confused, sire.”</p><p>“I'll give you a generous allowance, make sure you're looked after.”</p><p>Alex’s stomach sank. </p><p>“You're dismissing me?”</p><p>“I don't want you to worry. I'll allow you to continue living in your chambers until more suitable accommodation can be found.”</p><p>“Because I made one mistake?” Twenty years she had served him without question. She had fought back the fires of hell for this kingdom, and he would dismiss her without a second thought? It stung to know he thought so little of her. “In truth, sire, it was not a mistake. It was-”</p><p>“Yes, Garcia-sensei?” Matsuoka slinked into the room. The damn snake. </p><p>“It was unfortunate, I accept that,” the king added. </p><p>“May I ask who is to be the next court physician?”</p><p>The king’s eyes flickered to the man at the door. “None of this was Matsuoka's idea. Initially, he turned down the offer.”</p><p>“I'm sure.”</p><p>“It's not been an easy decision, but a fresh perspective, new ideas.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You're hesitant. Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?”</p><p>“If you have anything to say, then say it now, Garcia-sensei.” Matsuoka linked his hands behind his back. </p><p>Her heart sank, and yet, even facing the threat of dismissal, she knew she would do nothing. Tetsuya was young. His entire future was before him. He and Taiga would lift Seirin from beneath the dark shroud of its history into a new, brighter future. </p><p>“This is difficult for both of us,” the king continued. She thought there might be genuine sadness in his eyes. It did little to quell the dread in her stomach. </p><p>She only wished she could have been there to see that future herself. </p><p>“I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve your family, for all these years.” The words were ash on her tongue. A life devoted, lost in an instant. </p><p>Matsuoka lurked behind the king’s shoulder. Naoto made his choice. He would have to live with the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Alex had hoped to have her things packed before word reached her inconspicuous apprentice, but she was only halfway done combing through her desk when he raced into the apothecary, Nigou trailing at his heels. </p><p>“Alex-san, the king cannot do this to you. You tried to save Lord Himuro.” His concern tugged at her chest.</p><p>“Naoto's not to blame.”</p><p>“I will speak to Matsuoka-san, you can work together.”</p><p>“No,” she replied sharply. “You mustn't do anything. Naoto's right. It's time I stepped down.”</p><p>Keen blue eyes dropped to her half-packed bag. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me.”</p><p>“You're not leaving?” Her heart twisted at the tiny tremor in his voice. </p><p>“I believe it's for the best.”</p><p>“Then I will come with you,” he said without hesitation. </p><p>She silenced his protests by pulling him into a bear hug, crushing him against her chest. Nigou whined, pawing at their legs. “You’re the best apprentice I could’ve asked for.”</p><p>He pushed back far enough to breathe, blue eyes glittering with unshed tears. “And you’ve been more than a teacher to me.”</p><p>She tightened her grip on his shoulders, swallowing around the lump in her throat. God, when did she get so soft. Stupid kids. </p><p>“Then you must listen when I tell you to remain here. Seirin is where you belong.”</p><p>“You belong here, too.”</p><p>“Not anymore, kid.” She ruffled his hair, then bent down to do the same to the dog. “Promise me you won’t waste your gifts.”</p><p>“My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me.”</p><p>“You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. You’ll be alright. You have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that, then I'm pleased.”</p><p>“There is so much I have yet to learn. I need you to teach me.”</p><p>It was better this way. She was a relic of the past. Kuroko was a beacon for the future. He would be better off without her. </p><p>The same iron will she had seen so many times settled behind his eyes. “I will not let this happen.” He ran from the room, Nigou close on his heels. </p><p>She had to smile. He would be fine.  </p><p>“Goodbye, Tetsuya.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko wasn’t sure why his feet carried him to the training grounds. The air in the apothecary had been too heavy, too close. The fresh air helped, but it wouldn’t keep Alex in Seirin.</p><p>He followed the  sound of metal hitting metal until a familiar redheaded warrior came into view. A dummy was set up in the center of the field, and Kagami lunged at it, longsword in hand. Nigou barked, racing forward to join in. Kagami flinched away, brandishing his sword at the little dog. Unaware of the threat, Nigou rolled onto his back looking for belly rubs. </p><p>“What have I said about controlling your pet?” Kagami spat out the last word, though the threat was undercut by the fact he was now cowering behind the dummy.</p><p>“Sorry, sire.”</p><p>Nigou returned to Kuroko’s side, and he ducked to scratch him behind the ears. </p><p>“I can't understand why the king would dismiss her over one mistake.”</p><p>“A mistake that nearly killed Himuro.” Kagami replied as he walked out from behind his straw-stuffed shield. “Besides, it wasn't the only one.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Matsuoka reviewed her work. Said it was riddled with errors. That her methods were outdated.”</p><p>Kuroko slowly stood. “That's nonsense.”</p><p>Alex was only human, but everyone in the city knew she was incredible at her vocation. In all the time Kuroko spent at her side, she had never failed to find a solution to any problem presented to her. No patient was left untreated. She was meticulous and thorough and never cut corners. He said as much to the prince, but he only shrugged. He thrust his sword into the dirt. </p><p>“No one wants Alex to go, but my father's made his decision. You know how he is.”</p><p>Indeed he did. </p><p>“Come on,” Kagami said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Let’s go get something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Alex tugged the reins of the horse Naoto had provided her, leading it through the crowded throng of the city square. The market was winding down as evening fell, the soft glow of sunset fading over the city walls. She had time to make it to the forest’s edge before nightfall if she hurried. </p><p>“Alex?” Someone called from behind her. She turned, smiling as Kouki ran across the street. He eyed the bags strapped to the horse’s back, and his face fell. “You're leaving?”</p><p>“Yes. I'm sorry I didn't come and say goodbye.”</p><p>“I don't want you to go.” He stepped closer, voice barely above a whisper. “I don't trust Matsuoka. There was no blood in Lord Himuro's ear, he put it there. He did something to him, I know he did.”</p><p>Alex’s mouth turned down as she scanned the square. “You need to be careful who you say that to.”</p><p>“I'm saying it to you because you can do something about it.”</p><p>If only she were worthy of the faith he had in her. She was no hero. </p><p>“It's not that simple.”</p><p>“But you think the same, don't you?” Kouki insisted. “We need you.”</p><p>“I'm sorry, Furi. I have no choice.” </p><p>“In life you always have a choice. Sometimes it's easier to think that you don't.”</p><p>“Then I must choose to go.”</p><p>She grunted in surprise when the boy threw his arms around her neck.</p><p>“I'll miss you,” he said. </p><p>The leather in her hand burned her palm as her grip on the reins tightened. </p><p>Damn kids. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Kuroko smoothed his hands over the blanket as he turned down Kagami’s bed for the night. The prince’s outfit for the next day was set out by the armoire. The dishes were scrubbed and his boots polished, and yet Kuroko didn’t want to leave. Not knowing the apothecary would be empty when he returned. </p><p>“Kuroko!” Kagami shouted as he burst into his bedchamber. “My father has Himuro's illness. We must find Matsuoka. Now!” </p><p>Springing into action, Kuroko raced after Kagami. The prince rallied the guards as Kuroko cut to his left, darting into Matsuoka’s chamber. The room was empty, but Kuroko made a beeline to his desk. He had used the beetles to save Lord Himuro’s life. He would need them again. </p><p>Kuroko shuffled through his papers and instruments, but the little wooden chest was nowhere to be found. He sprinted out of the room. Perhaps he had already gotten word. He raced up the stairs to the king’s room and burst through the door. A startled Matsuoka loomed over the king’s unmoving figure, the box in his hands.</p><p>“You already heard?” Kuroko panted, relieved. Matsuoka regarded him carefully as he closed the box in his hands. “Can you cure him?”</p><p>“Oh, come now, Kuroko. You of all people should know by now that I have the power to cure all ills.” He placed the box on the bedside table. It was then Kuroko noticed that, though he remained unmoving, the king’s eyes were wide, darting between him and the physician. “But what is one to do when the true pestilence is not a disease but a person? Seirin is plagued by the rule of this man. And it is my duty to stop him.” His hand hovered above the king’s head. The king’s weak grunts of protest faded as his eyes fell shut, his head rolling to the side. “Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into his brain. And he will suffer, as my parents’ suffered the night he ordered the fires to be lit.”</p><p>“You can’t do this.” Kuroko’s pulse thundered in his ears. Where was Kagami?</p><p>Matsuoka stepped closer, color rising in his cheeks as he grew more animated. “Don’t you see? With his death, magic will return to Seirin. I could rule the kingdom. And with you at my side, we can be all-powerful.”</p><p>Kuroko recoiled, horrified, and Matsuoka’s face fell.</p><p>“He stole everything from us.”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“Then why do you look at me as though I am the monster?” </p><p>Pity bloomed in his chest. </p><p>“I am sorry Matsuoka-san. You should not have had to suffer as you did. But, please, you must understand. If you kill him, you are no better than he is.”</p><p>“He took my childhood from me!” he cried. “And now finally, I take my parents' revenge. And I long to hear him scream, as they screamed.”</p><p>“I will not allow you to kill the king.”</p><p>““It's your loss, Kuroko.”</p><p>He raised his hand above his head. The old tongue spilled from his mouth, calling to the decorative axes hanging above the hearth, They flew off the wall and across the room, straight at Kuroko. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The tree was rough and rigid with none of the well-worn give of her favorite chair, but it would have to do for the night. Alex tipped her head back against the uneven trunk, watching the stars as they arched overhead. The rustling of nocturnal forest creatures was lost in the crackling snap of the fire at her feet. </p><p>Her thoughts drifted to Kuroko. Wondering if he had managed to scrape together the semblance of a meal. The kid could barely boil water. She should’ve asked cook to help him out until he learned to feed himself. </p><p>She pulled the thin blanket tighter around her shoulders. </p><p>Procreation had always held very little appeal, but if she had chosen that path, she would’ve liked to have a kid like him. As soft and unassuming as he appeared, few could withstand the power of his quiet, righteous fury. </p><p>How long had it been since her own fire had burned out? Now there was nothing to be done. She could either save the king or sacrifice Kuroko to the pyre on which the kingdom was built. Naoto had made it clear how much her loyalty was worth in the end. </p><p>Alex tossed a stick on the fire. What would the kid do, if he were in her position? And more importantly, who would have his back now when he inevitably got himself in over his head? </p><p>She smiled to herself, head falling back once more to look at the stars. </p><p>“We always have a choice, huh?”</p><p>The burning stick snapped, sending a shower of sparks into the air. Perhaps it was time to stop running. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>One minute, Kuroko watched in horror as two axes hurtled towards him. The next, something barreled into his side, knocking him to the ground with a grunt. Alex threw herself in front of him, rage burning in her eyes as she turned on her successor. The axes clattered to the floor behind them. </p><p>The overwhelming rush of relief drowned the dull throbbing of his bruised ribs. “He was trying to kill the king. I couldn't let him,” he wheezed. </p><p>“You will not hurt him,” she seethed. Matsuoka sneered.  </p><p>“You've never had a problem letting people die before, Garcia-sensei.”</p><p>“I won’t pretend I haven’t made mistakes, Daigo, but we can’t go back to the way things were. His death won’t bring you the peace you seek.”</p><p>Kuroko staggered to his feet. “Please, Matsuoka-san. Magic does have a place in Seirin’s future, but this is not the way forward.”</p><p>“You are a coward. You both are. And for that you will die!” </p><p>The axes flew up from the floor. Kuroko’s vision flashed gold, and the weapons stilled mid-air, only a hair’s breadth from his face. Matsuoka’s jaw twitched, and Kuroko pressed harder, his magic coursing through him. The axes trembled. </p><p>“Walk away, Matsuoka-san.”</p><p>“Never,” he spat. </p><p>Kuroko lifted his hands, and the balance tipped. He broke through the other man’s spell, and Matsuoka flailed back, the axes whirling through the air, lodging in his chest with a sickening thunk. </p><p>Alex jumped in front of him, arms wrapping around him as his knees collapsed. </p><p>“Is he...did I…”</p><p>“You saved our lives. Thank you.” She bent down to his eye level. “But, Kuroko, the king is still in danger. We need to save him.”</p><p>The beetles. </p><p>Kuroko circled to the other side of the bed, giving the man’s body a wide berth. A shudder tore down his spine. </p><p>“What are you doing?” asked Alex. </p><p>“The king is ill, the same thing Lord Himuro had. Matsuoka-san said he used these to cure him. Maybe we can too.” He opened the box, the tiny insects glittering in the torch light.</p><p>“Elanthia beetles,” she whispered. </p><p>“You know them?”</p><p>“Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul.”</p><p>“Then how do we get the beetle out before it kills him?”</p><p>She grimaced. “It can only be magic.”</p><p>Kuroko stared at her in disbelief. She couldn’t seriously be suggesting they use magic on the king of Seirin. The man who swore to wipe the scourge of sorcery from the land.</p><p>“I know I’m asking a lot of you right now, kid, but we don't have a choice. If you don't, he's going to die.”</p><p>The king’s breathing was quiet and quick, chest rising and falling rapidly. Kuroko eased himself onto the bed, cupping the king’s ears with his hands. </p><p>He just needed to call the beetle back. Fear twisted his gut, and the trailing wisps of his power grew dim. His face scrunched in concentration. A steady warmth bloomed on his back where Alex rested her hand.</p><p>“You can do this.”</p><p>Casting his mind back to the book under his bed, Kuroko reached for the golden threads deep in his chest. “<em> Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen. </em>”</p><p>Seconds passed, and Kuroko held his breath. And then a slight tickle in his palm. Kuroko pulled back. A single beetle crawled across his hand. They silently stared at the bug and then each other. </p><p>“Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?” Alex laughed. </p><p>“You certainly haven't,” he replied weakly. </p><p>The king shifted in his bed, eyes blinking open. Kuroko barely registered Kagami bursting into the room before he collapsed back against the headboard. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Alex found herself at the king's bedside, a small vial held in her hand. </p><p>“Drink this. It'll help regain your strength.”</p><p>“There's nothing wrong with my strength,” Naoto protested, sinking against the pillows propped behind him. She raised an eyebrow, and he relented, downing the medicine in one go. </p><p>Silence fell between them as she returned the vial to her bag. </p><p>“Do you remember them?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically soft. “His parents?”</p><p>A bird fluttered past the open window.</p><p>“I remember them all, sire.”. </p><p>“Alex. I know there are things that I've asked you to do, which you found difficult.”</p><p>“You've always done what you believe to be right,” she replied. </p><p>“But I was not right to betray you.” </p><p>That caught her attention. Perhaps she should check him for a fever. </p><p>“I'm sorry,” he continued, sitting taller. “You saved my life. From now on I will remember that, in the fight against magic, you are the one person I can trust.”</p><p>Alex cleared her throat, turning back to her bag. The corner of her mouth quirked up as she thought of the blue-haired boy back in the apothecary.   </p><p>“I appreciate your apology.”</p><p>“Words alone are not enough,” he continued. With a groan, he reached for a rolled up piece of parchment on his bedside table. “I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honor of this, I not only ask to reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth, you are a free citizen of Seirin.”</p><p>Speechless, she took the offered gift. At the bottom of the page, complete with the royal seal cast in wax, was the king’s signature. </p><p>Alexandra Garcia, Free Citizen of the Kingdom of Seirin. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it's all ridiculous. I didn't save Naoto, you did,” said Alex as she bit into an apple. She wiped the juice dribbling down her chin on her sleeve. “That man owes you more than he knows.”</p><p>The castle gardens bloomed brilliantly around them, the air heavy with the scent of flowers and the hum of bees hard at work. </p><p>Kuroko smiled, rolling up the parchment. Eyeing her sticky hands, he dropped it into the basket hanging from his arm already piled high with herbs picked fresh from the kitchen garden. Nigou rolled in a dusty patch of dirt in a nearby flower bed, a mess Kuroko would no doubt have to deal with later. </p><p>“For once, I'm happy for someone else to take the credit,” he replied. </p><p>“You saved me, and you saved Naoto. Maybe you really are a genius.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Well, almost. Maybe one day.”</p><p>They meandered together, talking and teasing, feeling lighter than the crisp white sheets strung across the laundry line, fluttering in the afternoon breeze. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next episode: The Gates of Avalon</p><p>y'all things happennnn next episode ^^ im so excited to start working on it</p><p>Question! Do you like when the chapters are one POV or multi? I feel like the last couple were primarily kuroko pov but this one jumps around more, and I cant decide which one I like better haha so lmk if you have a preference!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Gates of Ryonan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prince Kagami falls for the beautiful and mysterious stranger he saves from a group of bandits, but there is just one problem. She shares an eery resemblance to the woman that haunts Lord Himuro's nightmares. Is it love at first sight, or the work of more sinister magic? Kuroko must uncover the truth before Lord Himuro's dreams become reality, or Kagami will pay the ultimate price.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again! i meant to have this one up a bit sooner but i hurt my back recently (because im literally an old person) so writing has been slow. feeling better now though, so maybe you wont have to wait a million years for the next update haha</p><p> im so excited for this episode though, so get ready for some dramaaa ^^ let me know what you think!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hand. Armored. A vambrace, fastened over chainmail, the blood red tunic beneath cast in sickly green light. A familiar face, lax and free of its usual scowl. Red hair drifting in a lazy current. Bubbles escaping from pallid lips. A thin chain, drifting around his neck. A flash of silver. </p><p>Underwater. </p><p>Himuro’s gut wrenched in fear. Taiga was drowning, but he couldn’t reach him. His body refusing listen. Heavy, sluggish, useless.</p><p>A woman loomed above them, hand aloft, her angelic face distorted by the shimmering ripples set out across the water’s surface. Unmoving as Taiga sank further into the murky depths. Her eyes a cold, dead blue.</p><p>The icy water surged down his throat, burning as his futile screams fell silent.</p><p> </p><p>Himuro woke with a shout, ripped from his nightmare by the merciful toll of the morning bell. Chest heaving, he fell back against his pillow damp with sweat, muffling his gasping breaths against the downy softness. He clutched at the silver ring hanging around his neck.</p><p>It was just a dream, and yet.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The musky damp of the previous night’s rain still lingered beneath the forest canopy. Tall ferns laden with dew left trails of condensation on Kuroko’s clothes. He crouched in the underbrush, holding his breath as the tentative tapping steps of their quarry neared. In the distance a brief flicker of white signaled the presence of their mark.</p><p>He lifted his hand to signal behind, but as he turned something caught on his boot. A startled grunt was his only warning before Prince Kagami tripped, sending them both to the forest floor. A pained groan escaped him as Kagami shoved himself upright. </p><p>“What are you doing?” raged the prince. </p><p>“I was keeping watch.”</p><p>“You’re supposed to be hunting deer not me.”</p><p>“You should really lower your voice. Prince Kagami. You scared it away.” </p><p>Kuroko pointed to the bright white tuft of fur quickly retreating deeper into the forest. </p><p>“I scared it away?” he scoffed. “I should’ve known better than to bring you. The hunt requires speed, stealth, and an agile mind.”</p><p>“So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?” </p><p>A panicked cry cut off Kagami’s rebuke. The prince tensed at his side, hand hovering over his sword. A second voice, this one lower, shouted in the distance. A cry for help. Kagami took off towards the noise, Kuroko on his heels.</p><p>A man cowered on the ground, three rough looking men towering over him. One stood off to the side. He had a woman’s arms pinned at her sides and a knife to her throat. Her amber cloak trailed in the dirt. Tears streamed down her face as she cried for help, the man on the ground begging for mercy.</p><p>Kagami leveled his crossbow at the man holding the hostage, the bolt shooting forward with a loud thunk. The bandit’s head snapped back from the impact, and he collapsed to the ground. Kagami tossed the crossbow to Kuroko and surged forward, drawing his sword from its sheath. </p><p>With a few flicks of his wrist, Kagami disarmed the next man. He spun to the side, his elbow connecting with the third bandit’s gut. The weaponless assailant grabbed him from behind, arms looped around his neck. Kagami slammed back into a tree. A swift punch to the jaw had him in a heap on the forest floor. The last bandit abandoned the man on the ground to rush at Kagami. The clash of their swords rang throughout the woods.  </p><p>The man by the tree stumbled to his feet, reaching for a discarded weapon. Kuroko called forth his magic, pulling up a root from the ground. The man tripped, landing face-first at Kagami’s feet.</p><p>The last man standing hesitated. Kagami lunged towards him, but the man was off running before he could so much as raise his sword. </p><p>Kagami kicked at the rogue root. </p><p>“Lucky.” </p><p>He surveyed the fallen bandits, bushy brows lifting expectantly when he turned back.</p><p>“I was covering your back,” Kuroko replied evenly. </p><p>He snorted and turned to the victims. Kuroko let his shoulders relax. If only he knew. </p><p>The hostage wrapped his arms around the woman, her face covered by the heavy velvet hood of her cloak, their finery out of place this far from the castle. </p><p>“You alright? Did they hurt you?” the prince asked. </p><p>The woman’s lips curved into a small smile as she pulled back her hood and ducked her head. Her skin was flawless as a statue, eyes a soft blue. Delicate golden chains were woven into the curls of her hair dotted with shimmering pearls. </p><p>“No, thanks to you. I'm Yamazaki Hisako. This is my father.”</p><p>With the tiniest shake of his head, as though waking from a dream, Kagami offered his hand, bringing hers to his lips.</p><p>“Kagami Taiga...at your service.”</p><p>His face softened as he looked up at her, the faraway look in his eye unfamiliar. It was a moment too long before their hands separated. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Could you pass me my robe?” Himuro called across the room. </p><p>Furihata held the fine silk garment high as he stepped out of the bath.</p><p>“That was quick. Was the water too cold?” he asked. </p><p>“Not at all,” Himuro replied. He shivered as a single drop of water trailed down the back of his neck, the image from his last nightmare still fresh in his mind. If the option weren’t so out of character, he would’ve skipped the bath altogether. </p><p>A dark green tunic waited for him at the foot of his bed - one of his nicest.</p><p>“Are we expecting company?”</p><p>“Two guests of the king - a man and his daughter. Apparently Prince Kagami rescued them from bandits while hunting.”</p><p>“Indeed?” </p><p>He sat at his vanity, and Furi offered him a towel to dry his hair. </p><p>“The other servants were saying she’s the most beautiful creature they’ve ever laid eyes on.” Their eyes met in the mirror, and Furi panicked. “N-not that you aren’t beautiful, my lord! She’s just a different kind of pretty, I’m sure. No one would-”</p><p>Himuro rested a hand over Furi’s, if only to ease his death grip on the handle of his hair brush. </p><p>“My dear, sweet Furi, I assure you my vanity is not so fragile that I can’t hear others complemented in my presence.”</p><p>The boy nodded, rushing to gather the rest of his clothes for the evening. Himuro chucked as he sifted through his jewelry. The bruised shadows under his eyes had faded somewhat, but he reached for the small box of powder tucked beside his mirror. </p><p>“Is everything ready, Furi? I wouldn’t want to keep our mysterious guests waiting.”</p><p>And what a sight he was by the time he descended the grand staircase to the dining hall. Gold glittered on his hands and neck, sparkling brilliantly against the deep velvet fabric. All eyes lingered on him as he swept through the halls, Furihata trailing a few steps behind. </p><p>His vanity was not so fragile, but he had a reputation to uphold, and he certainly wasn’t going to let some stranger steal his thunder. </p><p>They rounded the corner, and a faint scent of perfume tickled his nose. A woman stepped into the dining hall, her eyes meeting his for no more than a second. She nodded in greeting, eyelashes brushing against her cheek.</p><p>
  <em> A woman loomed above them. Her eyes a cold dead blue.  </em>
</p><p>Cold dread washed over Himuro as she disappeared into the room. He gripped Furihata’s arm.</p><p>“Who is she?”</p><p>“The woman Prince Kagami rescued. The king invited her and her father to recover and break their journey in Seirin. Is everything ok?”</p><p>Refusing to cause a scene, Himuro retreated behind his familiar mask of ease, assuring his servant he was fine and continuing to his place at the king’s side.  </p><p>It had only been a dream. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The prince tore off his jacket as soon as he entered his bedchamber. Kuroko followed, the corners of his mouth tugging into an amused smile. Against his better judgement, Kuroko was beginning to think the prince was flustered. </p><p>“Make sure you put her in a decent room,” Kagami called, voice muffled as he dove headfirst into his wardrobe. </p><p>He knew better, he really did, but this particular turn of events was proving far too interesting to let lie. Instead he chose to strum at the taught strings, if only to know what sound they would make. </p><p>“The room next door is empty.”</p><p>Kagami pulled back, a brown jacket clutched in his hands. His face was slack with surprise. Slowly the color began to return to his cheeks. </p><p>“The one next door's fine,” he replied with careful nonchalance. Or, at least, an attempt at it. Kagami shoved one arm into a sleeve, his eyes meeting Kuroko’s. “Shut up, Kuroko.” </p><p>“I didn't say anything.”</p><p>“You didn't have to.” he tossed away the jacket, pulling out a red one. “I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Lady Hisako are completely honorable.” His flustered agitation stilled as he brushed a thumb over the small golden divots dotting the jacket’s collar. “Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable.”</p><p>The teasing lilt evaporated off Kuroko’s tongue, and a moment of silence fell between them. The quiet consideration had caught him off guard. If it had been anyone else, he might think it was the sound of genuine affection. </p><p>Was that possible? Prince Kagami had never shown an interest in anything or anyone beyond swinging a sword in all the time he had served him. It was...unexpected. </p><p>“Of course,” Kuroko replied quickly, suddenly and emphatically out of his depth. “She is...er...very beautiful.”</p><p>“Yes, she is,” came the reply.</p><p>If Kuroko didn’t know the prince better, he would’ve thought the answer forlorn. It seemed that, in this instance, Prince Kagami wasn’t being a complete brute. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>With a frustrated grunt, Alex grabbed a pair of pliers to lift the bottle off the burner on her work table. The tonic wasn’t reacting properly, and at this rate she wouldn’t have the time to run to the kitchen for supper. She tossed the pliers to the side as a tentative knock sounded on the door. Tatsuya poked his head inside, his face pinched. </p><p>“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.”</p><p>She smiled, opening her arms for a hug. </p><p>“Nonsense, Tatsuya. My favorite patient is always welcome.” </p><p>Relief eased his expression as he stepped into her arms. She planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Himuro didn’t even bother to protest, busy as he was taking in the state of the room. </p><p>“I'm sorry about the mess. Most of it's Kuroko's.” She quietly toed a rogue pile of what was clearly her own laundry under the table. “If I'd known you were coming, I'd have tidied up in here.” </p><p>“I’m sure. But, um, it's not that. It's just...your bench is on fire.”</p><p>“My bench is on fire? What are you-” Alex glanced over her shoulder to see a rather large flame overtaking her desk. “My bench is on fire!”</p><p>Quick as ever, Tatsuya lunged across the room, grabbing a bucket of water and passing it to her. She tossed it over the flame, her panic fizzling as the steam fogged her glasses. </p><p>“You're always getting me into trouble,” she sighed, wiping her glasses on the edge of her robe. All that got her was a weak twitch of a smile. “What brings you to this dark corner of the castle?” she asked, keeping her voice light.</p><p>His mouth opened then shut, eyes darting to the side. </p><p>“I had another dream,” he managed.</p><p>“I see,” she replied, swallowing back her own unease.  </p><p>He took a shallow breath, his hands flexing at his sides. He stepped aside, eyes fixed on the smouldering desk.</p><p>“I saw Taiga lying under water, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. And now she's here in Seirin.”</p><p>Tatsuya’s eyes had always been beautiful. Dark, like polished onyx. Now, the only thing Alex could read in them was fear. </p><p>“The mind plays tricks,” she soothed, taking his hand in her own. “It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasy.”</p><p>“But I had this dream before she came to Seirin.”</p><p>Terror twisted Alex’s stomach. Seers were a rare occurrence, even in the days of the Old Religion. Wars were fought over the chance to obtain one blessed with such power. She had treated the boy’s nightmares for long enough to know better, but she shoved the thought away.</p><p>“You must be mistaken.”</p><p>“No, I know what I saw,” he insisted. “It was so real. So vivid. I saw him die, Alex. She's going to kill him.”</p><p>“These are just dreams, Tatsuya. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you?”</p><p>“It doesn't help.”</p><p>“Here. Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep.” She picked another bottle off her shelf. She placed her hands on his shoulders. “You've nothing to fear.”</p><p>He thanked her, her hands fell away as he moved towards the door.</p><p>“Ah, Tatsuya.” He glanced back. “Don't bother Naoto about this. No need to worry him.”</p><p>He nodded, the door closing behind him with a weary groan.  </p><p>Alex sat back against her desk, pinching the bridge of her nose. Just what she needed. Another boy with a gift to hide from the king. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“I'm taking Hisako out for a ride today. You know, show her around,” said Kagami. </p><p>He leaned against his bedpost and cleared his throat, his attempt at striking up casual conversation even less convincing than the day before. </p><p>“Indeed?” Kuroko replied, busying himself stripping the sheets from his bed. </p><p>“Yes. You don’t think I should?”</p><p>“No, sire. It’s not my place, but as I recall you are supposed to be on patrol with the king’s guard this morning.”</p><p>“Ah, that.” He shifted on his feet. “I need you to cover for me.”</p><p>“You want me to lie to the king.”</p><p>Kagami winced. </p><p>It seemed this was to be a week of firsts. Not that the prince hadn’t broken a few rules now and then, but not once had he missed an official appearance at his father’s side. Almost to a fault. Kuroko cringed thinking about the fever that had the prince out for weeks after he insisted on accompanying the king to inspect the new tournament grounds that winter. </p><p>“I am not very good at lying. Even if I could, he would see right through me.”</p><p>“Kuroko.”</p><p>“He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes.”</p><p>“Look, I promised Hisako I'd take her out, and if I don't turn up, it'll blow my chances.”</p><p>Kuroko laid the bare pillow back on the bed, absently folding the case in his hands. </p><p>“You really like her?” he asked, dreading the answer to the question. </p><p>The quiet, contemplative look was back, like he was trying to sort out a complicated puzzle. It was frustratingly earnest, and, as inconvenient as it was, Kuroko found it hard to deny such a request.</p><p>“There’s something different about her. I don’t know what it is, but I want to spend some more time with her, so I need to get my father off my back.” He rubbed the back of his neck and at least had the decency to look sheepish. “I can't order you to lie to the king,” he said slowly, “but you'd be a friend for life if you did.”</p><p>Whatever remnants of Kuroko’s resolve remained crumbled at the genuine excitement in his eyes. It might’ve been the first time Kuroko had seen the prince excited about something that didn’t involve an imminent risk of death. </p><p>“Go on, then. You don't want to keep her waiting.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kuroko. I won't forget it.” The prince clapped him on the shoulder and raced out of the room. </p><p>Several moments passed before Kuroko bent to gather the pile of laundry in his arms, a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>If lying to the king was all it took to get a thank you from the prince, maybe he should do it more often.  </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The water was the same murky green. Taiga’s armor shimmering in the sickly yellow light. The angelic face framed by loose auburn waves staring unfeeling as his brother slipped further beneath the water. </p><p>This time Himuro does not scream. Even as the water spills into his lungs. </p><p>A dream. It was a dream. A dream he could escape if he would only wake up.</p><p>Himuro nearly threw himself from bed, his breathing was ragged and panicked. But he was alive. </p><p>The sound of hoofbeats on cobblestone drove Himuro to the window just in time to see Taiga and the woman from his nightmare ride off through the castle gates, her amber cloak billowing behind her as they disappeared into the morning mist.  </p><p>“Is everything okay, my lord?” Furihata asked, rushing in from the servant’s stair.</p><p>Himuro raked his fingers through his hair, attempting to calm his undoubtedly disheveled appearance. </p><p>“She can't stay here.”</p><p>“What? Who?”</p><p>“The woman. Hisako,” Himuro’s voice cracked. He ran his fingers through his hair once more with a breathy laugh. Dreams were the work of the imagination, not reality. Himuro knew it. And yet there was a certainty, deep in his bones that he was right. “I think I’m losing my mind.”</p><p>Furi stepped to his side, his brow creased with worry. </p><p>“Did you have another dream?” he asked quietly.</p><p>And that was all it took. He told him everything. The nightmare, the vision, seeing her in the castle. Every word seemed more absurd than the last. He waited, hand pressed to his stomach for the other boy to laugh, to run, to call him crazy. </p><p>“You're sure it's her?” was all he asked, voice hushed. Thoughtful.</p><p>A leaden weight lifted from his shoulders. Furihata stared out the window at the retreating figures. </p><p>“I could never forget that face.”</p><p>He nodded, as if it were an entirely believable thing. Furihata draped a blanket around his shoulders to ward off the morning chill. </p><p>“You should speak to the king,” he said with a determined nod. </p><p>Himuro scoffed, wiping his damp eyes. </p><p>“And tell him what? That I had a vision? You know how he'd react.”</p><p>“You're his ward, he wouldn't harm you.”</p><p>Himuro dearly wished he could believe that. Though he doubted if the king’s love for him would outweigh his hatred of magic. </p><p>“Would you care to put it to the test?” he asked. </p><p>The other boy shrank back, shaking his head. </p><p>“But what else can you do?”</p><p>“I'm going to have to try and stop her myself.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The king strode into the stables, pulling worn leather gloves over his hands. Kuroko offered him his horse’s reins. The king cast his eyes over the men lined up before him.</p><p>“Where's my son?</p><p>“I think there's been a misunderstanding.”</p><p>“A misunderstanding?” he asked slowly. </p><p>Kuroko dropped his eyes to the floor, willed himself invisible, wishing there were someone at his side to direct that scrutinizing gaze to. </p><p>“I take complete responsibility.”</p><p>“Where is Taiga?” </p><p>“Prince Kagami wasn't sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he was riding out this morning and I may have...forgotten,” he lied. </p><p>The king’s mount danced to the side. </p><p>“You forgot?” The deep timbre of his voice slipped between Kuroko’s ribs, fear spiking in his chest. He clenched his hands. </p><p>“I am sorry, my lord.”</p><p>“If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged.” The king’s face twisted into a tired scowl - the familiarity of the expression softening the terrifying threat. Perhaps too familiar, as it were, as the words slipped from Kuroko’s lips. </p><p>“And since it's not, we'll let it go just this once?”</p><p>The king hoisted himself onto his horse. </p><p>“Not quite.”</p><p>As it turned out, the stocks were exactly as pleasant as Kuroko remembered. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Being near Lady Hisako was like a dream. The woods were quiet save for the hushed rustle of leaves passing beneath the edge of her cloak. Taiga had been surprised she even accepted his bumbling invitation to show her the woods. But then her eyes were all shiny, and she blinked at him, and her eyelashes were really long. </p><p>Out here in the forest, she was radiant. Pale skin warmed by the sun. She reached out a delicate hand, and he helped her step over a fallen tree. He cleared his throat, wiping his sweaty palm on his trousers.</p><p>“The river's not far. It's just down here.”</p><p>“Prince Kagami,” she called. “Wait.”</p><p>Blood roared in his ears as she took his hands in hers once more. Her eyes were a misty blue, hazy like a cloudy morning. Her lips moved, but he couldn’t catch the words over his thundering pulse. The syllables sounded foreign, his brain too overloaded to even hear. </p><p>“You there! Halt!”</p><p>A man’s voice cut through his panic. Taiga whirled around just in time to catch a flash of red and the telltale snap of a crossbow. </p><p>He tackled Hisako to the ground, the bolt sinking into a tree behind them. Three guards emerged from the trees, their faces terrified.</p><p>As well they should be. They nearly had his head. </p><p>He jogged over to tell them off, and by the time he returned, Hisako was still staring at the bolt in the tree, the blood drained from her face. </p><p>“You okay?” he asked. </p><p>She turned, her tiny smile returning. </p><p>“Yes. Thanks to you once again.”</p><p>“They were searching for the bandits that attacked you yesterday. Here.” Taiga picked up her staff from the ground and handed it to her. </p><p>“Don't touch that!” she snapped. </p><p>The air stilled, crackling like the threat of lightning before a storm. Kagami backtracked, not wishing to distress her more. Close call like that would put anyone on edge. </p><p>“I'm sorry. Maybe we should go back.”</p><p>“It's fine. I'm sorry I was upset.” Guilt flooded her features as she gripped the staff to her chest. “Don't let this spoil our day together. We were having such a nice time. Let's go down to the river.”</p><p>She smiled, taking his hand once more. Her grip was soft but insistent, pulling him onward. He held his ground. </p><p>“I'm taking you back to Seirin. Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you.” </p><p>Her face fell, but if she was that upset, she must have been enjoying herself in the first place. Warmth crept up his spine, flaring across his cheeks. </p><p>They still had time. </p><p>Their ride back was quiet. He dismounted in front of the castle, face heating as he put his hands on her waist to help her off her own mount. She was so tiny, like a little bird. He kept his grip gentle, not wanting to hurt her by accident.  </p><p>“You're sure you'll be alright?” he asked gruffly. Very manly. Definitely not flustered. </p><p>“Yes. Thank you for today.” She dipped into a shallow curtsey then lifted onto her toes, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Good evening, Prince Kagami.”</p><p>A soft, strange feeling bloomed in his stomach as she ascended the stairs to the castle. It was unfamiliar, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out if it was good or bad. All he knew was that she held the answer. And he needed to see her again. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The remnants of countless tomatoes thrown with frightening accuracy had gone sticky and warm by the time Kuroko returned to the apothecary. Alex gave him a once over, her mouth quirking into a smile.</p><p>“Have you been playing with your food again?”</p><p>“The king put me in the stocks.”</p><p>The lines around her mouth deepened, and he braced himself for a lecture. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Nothing.” She gave him a look. Kuroko poured water into an empty basin and began to scrub his face. “Prince Kagami wanted to get out of going on patrol with the king, so I covered for him.”</p><p>“And Taiga was prepared to let you do this?”</p><p>“It was his idea.”</p><p>The quiet clinking of glass and simmering sounds resumed as she returned to her work. Kuroko was roughly drying his hair with a rag when the room went quiet once more. </p><p>“What made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important.”</p><p>Kuroko dropped the rag on the table, his own eyes staring back at him from the basin below. </p><p>“The Lady Hisako.”</p><p>Alex stiffened, her face carefully guarded. </p><p>“The girl from the forest?”</p><p>“He wanted to take her out for the day.” Kuroko busied himself cleaning up the mess he made, but Alex’s silence made it clear she was not satisfied with that answer. “I believe he may have feelings for her.”</p><p>“But they've only just met.”</p><p>“I know,” he replied, running a finger along the frayed hem of his shirt. “I guess it must have been love at first sight.”</p><p>“Yes,” she hummed, “I suppose it must be.”</p><p>Kuroko waited for the interrogation to continue, sure she would be insisting he go over every little detail, but she simply returned to whatever task she had at hand, the little wrinkle between her brows never quite smoothing.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>As hopeful as Alex was that Tatsuya’s dream had been nothing more than a dream and that Taiga’s behavior was only that of a teenage boy experiencing his first crush, she had not survived this long by hoping for the best. When the rest of the castle was busy at dinner, she slipped upstairs and just so happened to find her way into their visitor’s bedchamber.</p><p>Lord Yamazaki and his daughter had next to nothing when they arrived at the castle, and that much was apparent from her initial scan of the room. Save for an old staff leaned up against the wall. </p><p>The wood was rough, the surface covered in tiny runes in a winding pattern. A large blue crystal capped it, wrapped in twisting, carved branches. </p><p>Though she didn’t recognize the script, she had the sinking feeling this staff was for more than just walking. </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>Lord Yamazaki stood in the doorway, his face shadowed with rage. </p><p>“Forgive me,” she stepped back, returning the staff to the wall. “The door was open. I thought someone may have broken in,” she lied rather smoothly, if she might say so herself. Apparently her charms did not work on the man. </p><p>“Looks like they already have,” he snapped back, eyes flashing red.</p><p>It is not a normal man that can change the color of his eyes. </p><p>She bowed her head if only to hide the recognition no doubt written all over her face. </p><p>“I apologize for imposing on you. It won't happen again.”</p><p>“Make sure it doesn't.”</p><p>Alex took the stairs to the apothecary two at a time. Needless to say they were in for much more than just puppy love. She just wished Tatsuya could have a nice dream for once. Maybe with a handsome stranger riding up to the castle looking to sweep a charming, intelligent, immensely talented physician off her feet? </p><p>If only she could make a tonic for that. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that Himuro was trying to think about the girl from his dream. She just kept popping up everywhere he went. On their second day in the castle he nearly barreled into her as she rounded the corner stair.  </p><p>She recovered first, extending her hand.</p><p>“Lord Himuro, isn't it? I'm Yamazaki Hisako.”</p><p>Her face was sweet, serene almost. She really was beautiful without the water distorting her features. It was the same expression she wore as she watched Taiga die.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked, swallowing around the panic burning his throat. </p><p>“My father and I are guests of the king,” she replied. Her brows drew together in confusion, but her smile never faded. </p><p>“You're lying.” The girl’s face stilled, frozen like a marble statue. Sensing an opening, Himuro pushed on. “I know what you're going to do to him, and I won't let it happen.”</p><p>That angelic face slipped into something more subtle, calculating. She glanced over at her staff, the blue gem atop it glittering in the light. </p><p>“Does Prince Kagami know you feel this way about him? Of course he does. I suspect he's already turned you down,” she added sweetly.</p><p>Himuro repressed the urge to scoff at the obvious bait. </p><p>“Don't think you can make a fool out of me,” he replied, the hint of a threat beneath the teasing words. </p><p>“You're managing to do that well enough on your own.” </p><p>Rising to his full height, Himuro let the air around them sour and still.</p><p>“Stay away from him.”</p><p>“Or what?” When he did not reply, she stepped around him. “Jealousy is such an unattractive trait.”</p><p>Himuro rounded on her, fury simmering beneath his skin. But no matter how he burned to protect his family, his heart must remain cold. Not everyone could get by being a hothead like Taiga. </p><p>“If anything happens to him, I will find you,” he said quietly. “However long it takes.”</p><p>He would plan, and he would wait. If she so much as laid a finger on Taiga, Himuro would be ready. But if she wasn’t going to back off, perhaps he could convince Taiga to. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Himuro leaned on over the back of an empty chair, watching his brother struggle himself out of his jacket. </p><p>“You seem very fond of her,” he commented lightly.</p><p>“You make that sound like a bad thing,” Taiga replied as he pulled off his boots. </p><p>“Not necessarily. I've just never seen you fall under someone’s spell so quickly. Or, well, ever.”</p><p>Taiga tossed his boots towards the wall.</p><p>“If you're jealous, Tatsuya, it's ok to admit it. She is beautiful.”</p><p>“Don't flatter yourself.” His brother grinned as he walked closer, propping his hip against the table. “Taiga, I'm trying to protect you! She isn't what she seems.”</p><p>“Why? What makes you say that?”</p><p>“I just have a feeling. It's difficult to describe. I had a dream. A nightmare, really.”</p><p>“You really are very sweet, Tatsuya,” he teased, punctuated by a breathy chuckle.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?” Himuro shot back, frustration flaring in his stomach. </p><p>“You! Your feelings, bad dreams. You don't have to make this stuff up.”</p><p>Tatsuya was not a patient man, but for Taiga’s sake, he was going to try. </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Then what exactly are you trying to say?”</p><p>Darkness fell over the room, the sun outside obscured by a cloud. Taiga loomed over him now, his arms crossed. Himuro took an unsteady step back. </p><p>This was no friendly rivalry. No banter between brothers. It was intimidation, plain and simple.</p><p>“This isn’t like you, Taiga.”</p><p>With a heavy sigh his brother backed off, waving a hand as though nothing had happened. </p><p>“Whatever you say. Just stay out of my business.”</p><p>“You're intolerable,” Himuro hissed before he fled from the room. </p><p>He raced to his own chambers, leaning heavily on the door after it swung shut behind him. His heart was racing, adrenaline coursing through his veins. </p><p>He had known Taiga since before they could walk, and never, not once had he tried to threaten him before. </p><p>Himuro prayed he was wrong about that girl, but deep down he knew she had something to do with it. And if she wanted to play that game, then so be it. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The prince’s chamber was spotless. Bed made, sheets tucked tight around the mattress. The remnants of a half-eaten breakfast on the table. A perfectly polished set of armor waited on the stand by the hearth. Kuroko froze on the threshold, hand still on the door, when Kagami emerged from behind his changing screen. A thousand questions raced through his sleep-addled brain, but only two words escaped. </p><p>“You're dressed.”</p><p>In all his months of working for the prince, Kuroko could not for the life of him recall a time the prince had willingly emerged from his bed without a great deal of poking and prodding and a fair share of blanket-snatching. Kuroko hadn’t even laid those clothes out for him the night before. </p><p>“Nothing gets past you, does it?” replied Kagami, shrugging into a loose riding jacket. </p><p>“You're supposed to be wearing <em> that </em>,” he countered, pointing to the armor sparkling in the morning light. “Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning.”</p><p>Kagami fidgeted with the buttons on his sleeve. </p><p>“Not if you, uh, cover for me, again. By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck.”</p><p>He breezed by, grabbing the last of the bread off his crumb-laden plate. </p><p>“They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit.”</p><p>“I'm not sure there's any hard-and-fast rules,” he laughed, “but if it's any consolation, I think it was worth it.” </p><p>Kuroko turned his attention to the dirty dishes.</p><p>“It went well?” </p><p>“Great. Fantastic,” he replied, a faraway look clouding his gaze. As though the prince’s brash edges had been softened by the glow of affection. The smiles usually so bright and brazenly given were guarded as if harboring a treasured secret. “She's incredible.”</p><p>Prince Kagami was different, but it suited him well. And Kuroko wasn’t about to let King Naoto smother whatever delicate thing the prince had sown. </p><p>“I will find a way to get you out of it.”</p><p>“Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.” </p><p>An hour later, rotten fruit coating his hair, Kuroko truly accepted the knowledge that doing one’s best was not always enough. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The pungent bite of rotten apples soured the air, announcing her apprentice’s arrival before the door swung open. </p><p>“Not again, Tetsuya.”</p><p>“You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with old food would wear off after a while.” </p><p>Alex leaned back in her chair, the linguistic encyclopedia open on the desk in front of her forgotten for a moment as Kuroko resumed his place at the washing basin with resigned dignity, the water splashing as he raked the rotten pulp from his hair. </p><p>“I heard that Kagami wasn't at the knighting ceremony.”</p><p>The boy stilled, the drip of water from his damp hair the only sound in the room. </p><p>“He wanted to make the most of his time left with Lady Hisako,” he replied, his voice blanketed with careful neutrality. </p><p>“So you helped him?”</p><p>“I'm his servant, it’s my duty.”</p><p>“I think this would be considered going above and beyond the normal call of duty.”</p><p>He dipped his hands into the basin. </p><p>“But if there is a chance that spending time with her would make him happy,” he began, “then it would be worth the risk. He deserves to find love like anyone else.”</p><p>It always was the quiet ones. She should’ve guessed he’d be a hopeless romantic. Her heart twisted with pity for the boy who would be king, and the boy who stood at his side destined to watch the realities of royal life play out from the wings. </p><p>“I wish that for him, too, kid. But I fear that Lady Hisako may not be all that she seems.”</p><p>Alex hauled herself to her feet, her fingers lifting to brush a stray bit of lettuce from his shirt. </p><p>“What do you know about seers?” she asked. </p><p>“Not much. They're supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets?”</p><p>“It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams.”</p><p>“What does this have to do with Lady Hisako?”</p><p>Those patient blue eyes weighed on her as she gathered her thoughts. The familiar fear eating her up. It was just Tetsuya, a boy who had to keep more secrets than most, and Tatsuya’s premonition could not be ignored any longer. </p><p>“The night before she and Lord Yamazaki came to Seirin, Tatsuya had a dream. Lady Hisako was in it.”</p><p>“Before she arrived in Seirin?”</p><p>“I've been watching Tatsuya since he was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realised that some of the things he dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Naoto, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic.”</p><p>Gentle understanding bloomed in his eyes, tinged with something like hope. </p><p>“You think Lord Himuro is a seer?”</p><p>“I don't think it,” she sighed. “I fear it. Tatsuya said he dreamt that Hisako killed Taiga.”</p><p>“Could it have just been a dream? Maybe the woman Lord Himuro saw just looked like Lady Hisako.”</p><p>“That's what I hoped. But Yamazaki caught me in Hisako's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed color.”</p><p>Kuroko glanced to the door - whether out of fear of discovery or a desire to run to Taiga, Alex couldn’t be sure. </p><p>“Who are they?” he asked, voice low and urgent.</p><p>“It's not who they are that worries me, kid. It's what they want with Taiga.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The world was a dream, and Taiga had no intention of waking.</p><p>He chased after the gilded hem of Lady Hisako’s dress as it fluttered between the silver birch trees. The flitting call of birdsong paled when she threw back her head and laughed, bright and beautiful and luminescent. </p><p>“Wait! Careful,” he called after her, reaching for her wrist before she stumbled.  </p><p>“Don't worry,” she replied, her chest rising and falling rapidly, cheeks flushed with wild joy. “I will be.” </p><p>In her eyes he could see it, the same strange pull that had drawn him here mirrored back. A spark lit within him held in their endless depths of blue. </p><p>Her fingers laced with his, and she stepped closer. Her lips shimmered in the light as she began to speak. So entranced by the satin-soft shape of them, it was only when her hand lifted to brush his cheek he realized the syllables were strange.  </p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked, his tongue clumsy and heavy.</p><p>The woods faded until it was only her, her, her. So close and yet too far, something inside him shattering when his name was spoken into the space between them. She felt it, too. The all-consuming fire that clawed at his skin and soothed the wounds with a kiss, a murmur, a promise. </p><p>“Our love is strong,” she whispered. “If we were ever to be parted...”</p><p>He burned with rage at the thought. That something might try to pull them apart. This was where he belonged. By her side. The two of them against the world. </p><p>“I'd never let that happen.” </p><p>“You may not have the choice,” she replied, low and mournful. “There are some here who don't want us to be together.”</p><p>“I'll never let them come between us.” </p><p>“Because we are in love.”</p><p>“Because we're in love,” he echoed. </p><p>The world was lost to icy eyes, ringed in red. She leaned in closer, the air heavy with the scent of flowers and spring. Her lips pressed against his, a vow sealed with a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The sun had only just begun to descend when Kagami dismissed Kuroko for the evening. If Alex’s warning hadn’t already alerted him, that alone convinced him that something was very wrong. So he made his way to the gardens, where the king’s favored guests were taking a pleasant stroll in the evening air. </p><p>Careful to keep his distance, Kuroko trailed after them, following the sickly sweet scent of perfume in the air. He held himself close against a hedge, quieting his breathing to catch snippets of their conversation. </p><p>“He's ready,” said Lady Hisako. “Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to.”</p><p>He held his breath, ignoring the prickling branches poking his side. </p><p>“Good, you have done well,” her father replied. “I must go to the elders at once.”</p><p>He bid his daughter goodnight, and slipped away through the gardens. Casting a glance back at the darkened windows of Prince Kagami’s chambers, Kuroko followed him. </p><p>The man wove his way deep into the woods. Despite his age he moved quickly and quietly. Kuroko struggled to keep up without snapping branches underfoot or falling on his face. They walked on until the air was heavy, and the trees groaned under the weight of moss and time. Yamazaki made his way to the edge of a vast lake. Kuroko ducked behind an ancient stump. </p><p>“I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders,” he called.</p><p>The wind stirred at his words, whipping the hem of his blue robes. A tiny, piercing ringing rang out over the forest, and a haze of blue light rippled over the lake. </p><p>Chills ran up Kuroko’s limbs, and as he exhaled, magic pulled from the well within him. Time slowed, the rustling of the leaves faded to a muted flutter, and within the shimmering fog, he could see them. Tiny humanoid figures bearing delicate lace wings dripping with starlight. They darted along the surface of the water, sending out rings of rippling light. </p><p>“I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Ryonan and a life of immortality!” Yamazaki continued. </p><p>One of the fairies slowed, coming to hover before him. Their face was old and wizened, a dark red robe stark against their pale, blue skin. </p><p>“Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life,” the fairy replied. It’s voice was low and rough like the hum of a beehive, though devoid of any sweetness. “You will never be able to return to Ryonan.”</p><p>The rotting wood of the stump crumbled beneath Kuroko’s grip. </p><p>“The crime was mine, not my daughter's,” said Yamazaki, resignation in his voice. “I only wish for her return.”</p><p>“The gates of Ryonan remain closed to your daughter unless the soul of a royal mortal be offered up to them,” the fairy grinned, extending a hand forward. Their bony fingers clenched into a fist. </p><p>“An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Kagami Taiga!”</p><p>A predatory hiss escaped the flock of fairies, the leader’s mouth twisting into a crooked grin. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Kuroko woke to find Alex’s bed empty. Nigou yipped from his nest in her tangled sheets, but he paid the dog no mind before racing out into the castle. He found the physician swept along in a rush of courtiers to the council chambers. </p><p>“Alex-san, what’s going on?”</p><p>She grimaced, dark bags weighing under her eyes. </p><p>“Apparently Prince Kagami called an audience with his father.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She shrugged as they passed into the council chamber. </p><p>“I need to speak with you about what I saw last night. I followed Lord Yamazaki.” </p><p>“You did what?” she hissed, dragging him to a small alcove. The room continued to fill, the quiet murmurs of the gathering court members loud enough to cover Kuroko’s recollection of events from the evening before. </p><p>“Ryonan. What you saw at the lake, it's Ryonan. It must be,” Alex replied, awestruck. “The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death.”</p><p>“Well, I've seen it, and I'm still here.”</p><p>“Extraordinary. What did it look like?”</p><p>“Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Prince Kagami, and we don't even know who ‘they’ are yet.”</p><p>“We do now. I’ve been studying the inscription I saw on Yamazaki's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe. They're masters of enchantment.”</p><p>“You think Prince Kagami's been enchanted?” Kuroko paused, thinking back to tidy rooms and early nights. “Actually that would explain quite a lot.”</p><p>“Almost certainly. I'm afraid Tatsuya’s dream is coming true.”</p><p>The man in question strode into the room two steps behind the king. All present in the room bowed as they took their seats. The king on the throne, Lord Himuro at his right hand. Prince Kagami followed closely, Lady Hisako at his side. He presented himself to his father, his movements brisk and unfeeling.</p><p>“I requested this audience, father, to discuss a matter of great importance,” he said. “It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Yamazaki Hisako have grown very close.”</p><p>“Not too close, I hope,” the king chuckled. </p><p>“We're in love,” he continued, unfazed by the king’s amused glance to his right. “Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry.”</p><p>Lord Himuro blanched, and Alex gripped Kuroko’s arm like a vice.</p><p>There was a beat of silence, then another. And then the king laughed. For the first time since arriving in Seirin, Kuroko looked to the king and felt relief. </p><p>“I assume you're joking.”</p><p>“No. We're in love,” Kagami replied. Calm, cool, no sign of the usual fire that blazed through everything he did. A shell of himself. A shadow. </p><p>“In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic had we, Tatsuya?”</p><p>“No,” said Lord Himuro. “He's full of surprises.”</p><p>If Lord Himuro had any concern regarding his dream, he showed no sign of it. </p><p>“I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it.”</p><p>“I thought you'd come to ask my permission?”</p><p>“Out of courtesy, nothing more.”</p><p>The prince reached for Lady Hisako’s hand, turning his back on the throne. </p><p>“Have you forgotten whose court you're standing in?” the king asked as he stood.  </p><p>Light streamed through the window behind the throne, the cape that curled around him glowing ruby red. </p><p>“You won't stop me,” Kagami replied, defiant. “If I want to marry her, I will.”</p><p>“Then you leave me no choice. Guards, arrest Yamazaki Hisako and her father. And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Panic settled over Kagami’s features. </p><p>“You can't do this.”</p><p>“Yes, I can. And unless you show me some respect, I will.”</p><p>Cornered like a caged animal, Kagami reluctantly bowed his head. The king nodded.</p><p>“You've got your whole life ahead of you. Hisako is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can.”</p><p>But it was not joy in Kagami’s eyes as he deferred to the king. It was quiet, seething rage. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Having recovered from the shock of the council meeting, Himuro chased after the king into the courtyard.</p><p>“You're not planning on springing any surprises on me, are you?” Naoto asked with a wry smile as a page handed him a stack of papers. </p><p>“Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously?” Himuro asked.</p><p>“He's young, foolish and in love. Give it a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl that catches his eye,” he answered, sifting through the sheets of parchment. </p><p>“There's something about her I don't trust. You've seen the way Taiga has changed since she's arrived.”</p><p>“He's a fool in love.”</p><p>“She's dangerous.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” he sighed. </p><p>A weight pressed down against his ribs, like the water in his dream. The words were so close, rippling just before his eyes. </p><p>
  <em> I saw it. I watched Taiga die at her hands. </em>
</p><p>“I just have a sense, a feeling.”</p><p>“And what has she done to make you have this feeling?”</p><p>The king looked up at him, amused but open. Trusting. As if in this moment Himuro could say anything and he would listen with care. </p><p>“Nothing, yet. It's what she's going to do...I don't know how to tell you this.”</p><p>“Try. Whatever it is, you can tell me.” </p><p>In his eyes, Himuro might have seen something of his father. How would he have acted, if he had known? It was a pointless question. The man was gone too soon to be more than a warm, faded memory, a feeling of having once been known. </p><p>And how badly he wanted to be known. </p><p>“I've just seen girls like this before,” the words fell light from his lips. Clipped, practiced, safe. “They string men along and then drop them. I don't want to see him get hurt.”</p><p>Naoto’s face softened, his demeanor relaxing into amused exasperation. </p><p>“I know you want to protect him, but some lessons we have to learn for ourselves. He'll hurt for a week, and then Hisako will be forgotten. Are you sure there's nothing else behind this?”</p><p>He held the truth in his heart, stone walls slowly building around it block by block. </p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The prince barely looked up as Kuroko pushed into his room without knocking. He was fully armored and hastily shoving the clothes scattered across his bed into a satchel. Packing.</p><p>“Get out,” he ordered. </p><p>Chest tight, Kuroko hovered by the door. All at once the floor he scrubbed, the bed he made, the room he had tended were unknown territory, the space between them cold and closed. </p><p>Kagami wasn’t in his right mind. If they had managed to enchant him, managed to turn him against the king, then Kuroko had to approach carefully. </p><p>“I thought the king was a bit harsh,” he began.</p><p>“I don't need sympathy, Kuroko,” said Kagami. “Especially not from you.”</p><p>He ignored the hit. This was not Kagami.</p><p>“I understand, but I did think he had a point.”</p><p>“I ordered you to get out. Now leave me!”</p><p>But he would not. He crossed the threshold, praying there was still enough of Kagami left in there to hear him.</p><p>“I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Hisako.”</p><p>“Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?”</p><p>“You said I was your friend.”</p><p>“No, Kuroko. You're my servant.”</p><p>The floor fell away, a shrill ring in his ears. He balled his hands at his side, resisting the urge to fight back. This was not Kagami, but it could be. His eyes were cold and distant, but who could say these were not words he kept to himself, thought though never spoken. </p><p>But Kuroko persisted. </p><p>“Prince Kagami.”</p><p>Their eyes met for the first time since he entered the room. Kagami hesitated, hands pausing over the bag. The tiniest wrinkle in his brow had Kuroko’s heart soaring.</p><p>“What you are feeling is not love. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted.” </p><p>“What do…” he blinked, the fog of rage shifting into confusion. He looked at Kuroko as if for the first time. “Kuroko?”</p><p>“I told you people would try to keep us apart.”</p><p>Lady Hisako passed into the room like a whisper, her father a step behind. Her head held high, she brushed past Kuroko, her gaze focused on the prince.</p><p>“Don't listen to her,” Kuroko insisted, pushing for the crack he saw in her spell. “She's controlling you.”</p><p>“We can elope together,” she whispered sweetly. “Get away from this place, these people. Let’s leave tonight.”</p><p>“Prince Kagami, please,” Kuroko continued, the prince shifting his gaze from her to him, uncertainty weighing the corners of his mouth into a frown. “Lady Hisako plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die.” </p><p>Kagami staggered, slowly shaking his head. </p><p>“It…it doesn't make sense. We're in love.” </p><p>His voice was so small, questioning. His previous determination lost. Kuroko reached for him, but Lady Hisako lunged between them, her eyes flashing murderous red.</p><p>“Look at her eyes. Do you believe me now? Prince Kagami, do you see?”</p><p>But the prince’s face went slack, his irises ringed in glowing red light. </p><p>“I see everything,” said Kagami. </p><p>Kuroko was surrounded, the three figures bearing down on him. Six pairs glowing red eyes. He lunged for the door, but Lord Yamazaki raised his staff. A thunderous force threw Kuroko back against the wall, his vision flashing white before he crumpled to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Himuro had all but given up on sleep. The draught Alex had prepared remained on his bedside table, sealed tight. What was the point, when the nightmare that plagued him would surely be waiting as soon as he closed his eyes?</p><p>And it was there, his forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window that he saw them. Taiga flanked by two hooded figures crossing the castle square. </p><p>They were taking him. </p><p>Panic gripped his throat. There was no time to waste. </p><p>He sprinted down the corridor and slammed open Taiga’s door. Abandoned. Clothes still scattered across the floor. He made to leave, when something groaned in the corner. He crossed the room, heart leaping into his throat at the sight of Taiga’s servant crumpled on the floor. </p><p>“Kuroko! What happened to you?”</p><p>The boy winced, pushing himself into a sitting position. He blinked his eyes, slowly focusing on Himuro. </p><p>“Lord Yamazaki,” he replied. Fear flared in his gaze. “Where's Kagami? I have got to go after him.”</p><p>Himuro struggled to contain him, the boy nearly collapsing against his side as he tried to rise. </p><p>“Careful, Kuroko. You can barely stand up.”</p><p>“I have to go,” he mumbled. He tilted his head. “What's that buzzing noise?”</p><p>Just perfect. He really didn’t have time to deal with a concussed manservant. Where was Alex when he needed her? </p><p>“You’re not going anywhere, not in this state,” said Himuro, holding him steady. </p><p>“I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing.”</p><p>“Has that buzzing stopped?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Liar.” </p><p>Himuro couldn’t help but let out an amused puff of air, but the boy refused to relent. </p><p>“I have to go, my lord. He'll die if I don't.”</p><p>A chill shot down Himuro’s spine. He had not counted on finding the same desire to protect his brother in the eyes of the boy that served him. Himuro smiled for the first time in days. </p><p>“Alright, then. But I’m going with you.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The world was gray and barren but for her. Beautiful, radiant, warm. And when she looked at him, he was too. </p><p>“Go. They are waiting for you,” the man said. </p><p>Who was he? Colorless, meaningless, no one. But his love looked at the old man with confusion and sadness. </p><p>“I don't understand. You're coming, too,” she told him.</p><p>“Only one of us can pass through. This was never meant for me.”</p><p>“I don't want to leave you,” she cried, eyes glistening with tears. Taiga wished to lift a hand and wipe them away, but his body wouldn’t move, his arms heavy and cold. So cold. If only she would look at him once more. </p><p>“You must,” the man replied, taking her hand in his. “It is my fate to live a mortal life. Once the spell begins you have to finish it. The elders expect a soul. If they don't get his they will take yours.”</p><p>She threw her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Goodbye. I will never forget you.”</p><p>She kissed his cheek. Taiga could not tell if the tears there were hers or his own. </p><p>But then she turned to him, face like an angel, tears falling from her lashes like a spring rain. The world was light and hope and burning desire. That quiet voice and pale skin so achingly familiar. She took his hand and led him forward. There was water at his feet. They waded through it. Slowly it climbed up to his knees, his waist. But the cold damp could not reach him, not when she held his hand so lovingly.</p><p>He could hear the man once more. Chanting something. The words were strange and garbled. Not like the music that poured from her lips. </p><p>She stepped closer, the water rippling at their waists. A hand cupped his cheek, and all the noise of the world faded to dust as she kissed him. </p><p>He was floating, and he was falling. Weightless. </p><p>A vow sealed with a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The world thrummed with the force of old magic. Kuroko raced through the forest along the path he took the night before, Himuro trailing just behind him. He stumbled, tripping over a loose root, but Himuro grabbed him by the scruff and set him on his feet. He ignored the pounding in his skull and raced onward.</p><p>The chanting grew louder. The old tongue. Magic simmered beneath Kuroko’s skin, and he pushed onwards. </p><p>Lord Yamazaki stood at the edge of the lake, his arms raised, staff in hand. Lady Hisako was waist deep in the lake beyond, her hand held out over the water. </p><p>“No,” Himuro whispered. “Taiga!”</p><p>Yamazaki spun around, his face contorted with rage. He lowered his staff at them, but Himuro drew his sword and dove in. Sidestepping a bolt of lightning shot from the staff, he spun in close and sank his sword into the man’s chest. </p><p>“Father! No!” Lady Hisako cried, wading through the water. Her arms pushed uselessly against the surface as she raced back. </p><p>A grating, tearing sound cut her pleas short, her eyes widening with fear as she scrambled closer. A soft blue haze rose in the water, up her torso, and to the ends of her fingers. </p><p>Her mouth flew wide in a silent scream, and she burst into glittering dust. </p><p>There was no time to watch in horror, to think. Kuroko threw off his jacket and dove into the murky lake. He stretched out his hands, searching. It was too dark, too deep. He blinked his eyes, and then a flicker to his left. Armor in the sunlight. </p><p>He reached out, hands wrapping around an arm. He pulled and kicked, but Kagami weighed lifeless below him, sinking further. A furious stream of bubbles escaped as Kuroko silently cried out, all the strength in the world not enough. </p><p>And then a second pair of hands. The load lightened. And suddenly he broke to the surface, gasping for air and clawing desperately at Kagami’s motionless body. Himuro swam beside him, one arm wrapped around the prince’s chest. They pulled him to shore, laid him on the sand, and he gasped for air. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It was bright. </p><p>Taiga lifted his head, a groan pulled from deep within thundered against the back of his eyes. </p><p>“What happened? Where am I?” he asked, groggy and rough. </p><p>“You’re in the castle in your bed,” someone replied. He knew that voice. Warm, teasing, familiar. Alex. </p><p>He struggled to sit up, a gentle hand pressing against his shoulder. </p><p>“Easy, Taiga.”</p><p>“Tatsuya? What-” His vision whited out, but his brother held him steady.</p><p>“Easy, tiger.” The mattress sank to the side as Alex settled on the bed next to him. “Can you remember anything?” </p><p>It was all so fuzzy. Memories slipping through his fingers. There was a girl? Something about missing a patrol and riding through the woods. </p><p>“Hisako,” he said. “She...I asked my father something about her, I asked him.” </p><p>Marriage. </p><p>He bolted upright. </p><p>“What was I thinking?” he cried. </p><p>They hadn’t - no. There was no way. He held his hands up, shoulders dropping when he didn’t see a ring. </p><p>“Well, we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with her last night,” Tatsuya added lightly. </p><p>“I did what?” </p><p>A quiet snort from the other side of the bed had him whipping around, his vision going blurry from the movement. Kuroko had the decency to look apologetic, even as he struggled to hide his grin. </p><p>“Kuroko and I had to bring you back to Seirin,” Tatsuya continued. </p><p>“I don't recall any of this.”</p><p>“Must've been some blow,” Alex sighed, clicking her teeth. </p><p>The throbbing behind Taiga’s eyes grew stronger. </p><p>“What blow?” he asked through gritted teeth. </p><p>“When we caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason,” answered Kuroko. “So I had to make you.”</p><p>“You? You managed to knock me out?” he asked in disbelief. </p><p>“With a lump of wood.” That bastard perked up with pride. </p><p>“He only did it so we could bring you back safely,” added Himuro. </p><p>“I’m sure.” Taiga mustered whatever dignity he had left and pointed at each one of them. “No one can know about this. Any of it. Is that understood?”</p><p>The three of them assured him his secret was safe before they left him to rest. Kuroko trailed after the other two, turning back to lean against the bedpost. </p><p>“Is there anything else you need?” he asked, eyes still bright with laughter. </p><p>Taiga’s heart stuttered behind his ribs, and he was drowning once more, but this time in pools of ice clear blue. </p><p>He shook his head, and Kuroko walked away. </p><p>Taiga slowly lowered himself back against the pile of pillows, his hands twisting in the blanket. </p><p>What the hell was that?</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>He was not proud of it, but standing before the king, his head bowed, Kuroko did have the thought that maybe he should have just let Kagami drown in that lake.</p><p>“When you failed to show up for patrol this morning,” King Naoto began, tearing a piece of meat from the bone in front of him, “I feared you'd eloped with Hisako in a fit of passion.”</p><p> Kagami tensed, his gaze flicking over to Kuroko. He lifted his eyebrows. Insistent. </p><p>“I wish he had,” Kuroko replied, hating how his voice echoed off the stone walls. “Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot...again.”</p><p>The king grimaced. </p><p>“This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you.”</p><p>“There was a mistake, and I would not say it was anyone's fault.” Kagami jabbed an elbow into his ribs. “But you could...say it was mine.”</p><p>“Could somebody tell me what happened? Someone with a brain, preferably.”</p><p>Relief flooded Kuroko’s veins as Kagami stepped forward, the constant burn of everyone’s gaze finally, mercifully directed elsewhere. </p><p>“After Hisako left, I wanted to take my mind off her, so I went for a hunt.”</p><p>“And killing things mends a broken heart?” Himuro asked from across the breakfast table.</p><p>“No, but it's good fun,” he replied lightly. “Kuroko was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back till later today.”</p><p>The king’s eyes narrowed, and Kuroko shifted slightly behind Kagami, his eyes darting to the side. </p><p>“Now that your senses seem to have returned, Taiga, you would do well to sort your servant out. Do you understand?” </p><p>“I will see to it, father.”</p><p>“I hope so. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands.” </p><p>Kuroko waited for the king to pass to glare at Kagami. </p><p>“I consider us even now,” said the prince, looking far too pleased with himself.</p><p>“Even?”</p><p>“For the whole knocking me over the head thing. I still can’t believe you managed that.”</p><p>“Would you like me to demonstrate again?”</p><p>“Is that a threat?” Kagami laughed, one of his hands finding its way to ruffle Kuroko’s hair. A strange look crossed his face, and he pulled back. Clearing his throat he waved over Sir Hyuuga. </p><p>“I’ll leave him in your care,” he said with a sober nod. He sauntered out of the room, tossing a careless wave and a giant grin over his shoulder. </p><p>Kuroko trudged dutifully after the knight, trying hard not to think about the bit of lettuce sticking out of the man’s pocket. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>He must have been quite the sight when he hauled himself through the apothecary door that night. Alex took pity on him and filled the basin with fresh water. Beckoning him over, she gently dunked his head and began pulling out the rotten remains of his afternoon. </p><p>A small glass bottle was on the table, filled to the brim and sealed tight. </p><p>“For Lord Himuro?” he asked. </p><p>She hummed in agreement, dropping a large clump of tomato on the table. </p><p>“But that would stop the dreams.”</p><p>“Tatsuya must never find out the truth of his abilities.”</p><p>A wave of nausea swept over him, the statement all too familiar for his liking. Taking him back to a childhood spent hiding. To exist but never really be seen. But here, with Alex-san, things were different. He had a purpose. Surely Lord Himuro deserved the same chance. </p><p>“His premonition helped save Prince Kagami’s life.”</p><p>“And it could've cost him his own. He is in great danger. If Naoto ever found out about his power, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret.”</p><p>An old rag dropped over his head, careful hands drying his hair.</p><p>“Is he like me?” he asked from behind the curtain of roughspun fabric. “Can he use magic?”</p><p>“No one's like you, Tetsuya.”</p><p>“But he has the gift?”</p><p>She pulled him tight to her chest, arms wrapping around his shoulders. </p><p>“For his sake, I hope not.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Across the castle in a darkened room, a terrified cry rang out unheard. Himuro grasped at his sheets like a man possessed, pushing himself back against his headboard, as though the pillows around him might shield him from the nightmares that threatened to devour him. As if the thin blanket he pulled tight around his shoulders might be enough to keep at bay the things his mind conjured next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you're telling me arthur CANNONICLY nearly breaks out of a love spell by just looking at merlin for like two seconds but they aren't in love? mmm okay, BBC. whatever you say. </p><p>question time! i feel like these chapters are always super long (like 10,000 words lol). do you read it all in one go or in little snippets? I'm figuring out what i want to do once im done with season 1 since i feel like ill end up changing way more stuff in the later seasons, so im curious. </p><p>on a similar note - if you have any fave eps from the later seasons be sure to let me know, and i can make sure to include those!! i might cut out some of the ones i dont like as much or change them up a bit, so feel free to mention any you would definitely like to see!</p><p>Next time on KnM: The Beginning of the End</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love to hear your thoughts/comments/doubts/feels. And let me know if I missed any tags or warnings. Tags will be updated as new characters/ships come into play (｡^_^｡)</p><p>I'm committing to doing the first season because tbh the first season slaps, but beyond that I feel like there would have to be way more reworking and plot adjustment since things...happen. So we will see how things go!</p><p>The show isn't super graphic or violent, so there won't be much of that either. I will try and flag any chapters that have anything a bit more intense. But it's all going to be swords and dragons and stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>